Truth or Consequence
by mrsdoasyouwouldbedoneby
Summary: What happens after a one night stand? What happens after more than one night? The consequences that Ronon Dex and Jennifer Keller have to face after hooking up. Ronon/Keller, John/Teyla, Carson/Laura, Lorne/Vega
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"Where are you going?" Radek asks McKay.

"I am heading to the control room." McKay replies as he does some last minute typing on the computer. "Samantha says we're to meet some more visitors."

"More visitors?" Radek inquires.

"Yes. This time, new recruits and a potential new member."

"Ahh. I hope we get more scientists." Radek says, squinting at the screen. "There are just too many planets too explore, and not enough of us to cover them."

"Less is more, Radek." Rodney lectures. "If there were more of us, then the quality of results might dwindle."

"I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, yeah." Rodney says in annoyance. "Don't touch this, at least not until I get back. I've spent three nights on this and I don't want it messed up."

As soon as Rodney turns to leave, Radek makes a face behind his back.

X

"So Sam, any clue as to who we'll be entertaining this week?" John Sheppard asks carter.

"A few scientists," John makes a face. "A dozen more marines. Technicians and a doctor." Then Sam adds. "The doctor is undecided. This is sort of a trial run for her."

"Ahh." Then John asks

Samantha turns to John, a puzzled look on her face. "You know, you don't have to be here."

"You don't want me here?" John asks, turning on his charming smile.

Samantha shakes her head in amusement. "You just got back from burying your father, John. Literally, just got back."

John lets out a long and deep breath. Nodding his head, he says "I know, but I've accepted it. I may not have had a good relationship with him, but at least my brother and I settled our differences."

"That's good to hear, John." Samantha says approvingly.

"So what did I miss?" Rodney asks as he shows up.

"Incoming wormhole." Chuck says. "It's the midway station, Col. Carter." Carter gives him the go ahead signal.

Thirty seconds later, the new arrivals are filing in the gate room. They all gather in the middle, looking up at the balcony.

Samantha addresses them. "Welcome to Atlantis everyone. I understand that the journey was a long and tedious one, so you can head to your assigned quarters and rest." And then pointing to the woman in uniform standing by the hallway leading to the sleeping quarters. "Report to Lt. Banks to get your assigned rooms. Once you've rested, you will need to be debriefed and be given a tour of Atlantis. So I hope everyone has a good night's rest. And once again, welcome to Atlantis."

X

"Dr. Keller?" Amelia Banks asks the petite blonde.

"Yes?" Jennifer replies with a smile.

"Col. Carter would like to have a word with you before you head to your quarters." She tells her.

"Oh?" Jennifer looks around the large room. Amelia points to the stairs leading up to the control room. "Thank you." Jennifer says with a smile and then looks down at her luggage.

"Your things will be brought to your room." Amelia assures her.

"Thanks!" Jennifer says and then fifteen seconds later she heads towards Samantha's office, with voices spilling out of the room.

X

"A doctor? You mean a medical doctor." Rodney asks from the chair he's sitting on.

"Yes. That's what I mean." Samantha says from behind her desk.

"What about Carson?" Rodney asks incredulously.

"What? We can't have two doctors?" John asks.

Rodney makes an exasperated face. "You know what I mean. We can't have two CMOs."

"We won't." Carter says, leaning back on her chair.

"But you just said…"

"That Jennifer is in line for the CMO position. Yes." Carter says. "In fact, she's on the top of the list."

"But…" Rodney starts to say.

"This was Carson's idea." Samantha tells him. "If you have a problem with that, take it up with him."

"Why would he give up that position?" McKay asks no one in particular. "Is it because he's a clone?"

"Maybe it is." Carter says. "It doesn't matter. I've tried talking him out of it, but he insists that we need a new CMO. In my opinion, I think he's doing this because he feels responsible. That's why he's requested to go off world more."

"Of course he's not responsible." Rodney says.

"We all know that." John finally says. "But leave the man in peace. If he feels the need to work off world, then let him."

"And besides, Jennifer Keller came highly recommended both by Doctors Lam and Beckett."

"So this Dr. Keller, she's the blonde girl in the pantsuit, right? The blonde?" Rodney confirms. Carter nods.

"She seemed kinda young for a doctor." John comments. "Probably only twenty-one or twenty-two."

"Twenty six actually." Jennifer corrects as she appears in the doorway. John immediately stands up.

"Dr. Keller, please come in." Samantha gestures. "How was your trip?"

"Surprisingly pleasant." Jennifer answers with a smile. "I think I got the special treatment. They gave me a single room for the duration."

"I didn't know there were single rooms." McKay says aloud.

Jennifer turns to McKay with a smile and Sam steps forward. "Dr. Keller, this Dr. Rodney McKay. Head of the Science and research Department." Jennifer shakes hands with him. "And this is Lt. Col. John Sheppard, he's Atlantis' military commander."

"Col. Sheppard." Jennifer says.

"John." He tells her.

Rodney rolls his eyes and then asks her "Where's your stuff?"

Jennifer looks around her in absentmindedness and then says "Oh, um, Lt. Banks said that they would be taken to my quarters."

"No purse?" Rodney asks.

John frowns in annoyance, and mouths 'seriously'. Rodney just shrugs and looks back at Jennifer expectantly, then looking down at the palm of her hand.

"It's a phone." Jennifer says.

"I can see that." He replies.

"An iphone."

"Yeah?"

"You know about the latest alien technology, but have no clue about Apple's latest toy?" Jennifer asks, confusion mixed with amusement.

"I know about iphones, I'm just wondering why you have one on your hand." He snorts. "It's not like it's going to work here."

"It's not just a phone, I have things stored in this device." Jennifer tells him. "Like my music, notes, voice notes, to-do lists." She shakes her head. "Why am I even explaining this to you?"

"I have all that and more." Rodney boasts.

"I can see that you two will be the best of friends!" John says sarcastically.

**TBC.**

Note: Just so you know, I'm basing this on our present times. To keep up wuth the new movies and new technology.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

Samantha and Jennifer walk down the corridor leading to the mess hall, passing other personnel by and greeting them as they go.

"You must be tired, Jennifer, but I wanted to show you around Atlantis at a time when it's not so busy." Carter tells her.

"I'm not tired at all. Like I said, I had a room all to myself at the midway station." Jennifer says as she looks over the balcony, taking a deep breath. "I have to say that the prospect of joining this expedition is becoming more and more attractive to me. I have never seen anything so beautiful. It's like magic."

"Not to mention, the work you'll be doing – you'll be helping thousands of people if you decide to join our team."

"Speaking of teams, at the midway station, I heard people talking about Col. Sheppard's team." Jennifer asks, turning to face Samantha. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but his team is known to risk their lives almost every time they step through the wormhole."

"Actually, not to scare you or anything, But every team here on Atlantis risks their lives everytime they go through the wormhole. But you're not wrong about Sheppard's team." Carter says with a smirk. "Sheppard and his team are known as the SGA1 or the alpha team. Sort of like my team when I was still back at the SGC. And there's a reason we, like Sheppard and his team, are the number one team. You'll understand why if you stay." And then with a smile, she adds "In fact, I heard rumors that the others have an ongoing pool, as to what kind of trouble they get into whenever they go on a mission.

Jennifer shakes her head and laughs. "I also heard that two members are actually aliens."

"That is also true." Sam answers. "Both of them inhabitants of this galaxy. Teyla, the leader of the Athosians, had chosen to join our team for the sake of her people. John met her on their first trip through the wormhole in the Pegasus Galaxy. Actually, she is usually one of the first people you should have met when you first came early this evening. SGA1's presence is always requested in these things. But coincidentally, she's visiting her people." And then shrugging she adds. "It's unfortunate that you won't be able to meet her until your last days here. If you really needed convincing, I'm actually very confident that she'd be the best person to do that."

They walk away from the balcony and head to the lounge, and Samantha continues to tell her a little bit about the team. In the far corner of the balcony, almost hidden by huge potted plants, Jennifer spies a figure sitting all by himself.

"And then there's Ronon Dex. There isn't much that we know about him. His world was destroyed by the wraith many years ago. His people have scattered all over the galaxy, settling into other planets. And there's not much information to gather from his planet." And then sighing, she adds. "And it doesn't help that the man is very intimidating and closed off. John and Teyla are the only two people who can actually reach him. He feels a sort of kinship with Teyla. And with John, without Ronon admitting this of course, I believe, that he sees John as his savior. John gave him place here in Atlantis."

"What about with Rodney?" Jennifer asks.

"Actually, I don't really know what the relationship is between those two. I don't know how they can stand being in the same room together. They're complete opposites." Sam tells her. "In fact, Ronon, I think, likes Dr. Beckett more. But I think that's because Carson was the one who took out his tracking device. Twice."

"See, that's what I'm afraid of." Jennifer tells her quietly. "It's hard to step into a man like Dr Beckett's shoes."

"You'll carve out your own place, Jennifer." Samantha assures her. "Everyone does here in Atlantis."

X

"So how's the tour going?" John asks as he and Rodney run into Samantha and Jennifer in the hallway. "Liking what you see so far?" Showing his charming smile as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"I do like the view. I've never seen anything so amazing." Jennifer says.

"Of course you haven't…" Rodney cuts her off.

Jennifer frowns and John grabs him by the neck and pushes him towards the mess hall. "Why don't we leave these lovely ladies to their tour. Let's grab us some sandwiches." And then turning his smile on again he bids them farewell and says "Ladies."

The girls leave and John says "Rodney, be a little more tactful. We're trying to convice the lady doctor to stay on, okay."

"Why? Beckett…"

"Hmph!" John cuts him off. "I don't want to hear it."

They grab some sandwiches on the buffet table and head over to where they know Ronon is seated. But before they reach him, Rodney asks "What's up the gorilla's butt? He's more grumpy than usual."

John whispers "While we were Earth, someone thought it would be a nice gesture to have all his clothes laundered and have them ready by the time he got back here." Shaking his head in amusement he continues to say "Unlike clothes back on earth, his stuff aren't pre-shrunk."

"Oh shit, really?" Rodney asks with a burst of laughter.

"Yeah, I suggested that he give them to Radek." John says evilly. "He almost bit my head off."

X

Ronon is completely unaware of John and Rodney as they approach him. He's still looking past the door where Col Carter and the young girl in the suit walked through. She looked young. But didn't dress young. He was going to make his presence know to them, but he really wasn't in the mood.

Suddenly, the chair he set his feet on is pulled from him, jerking him. That's never happened before.

"Hey buddy, you feeling better?" John asks as he sits down.

"Heard about your wardrobe malfunction." Rodney says as he bites down on his sandwich. "What are you complaining about? You still have the clothes on your back. And what about the others that that you brought back with you from earth?" He asks as he looks at Ronon who's wearing a black fitted long sleeved shirt and jeans. Still wearing a holster around his shoulders.

John leans slightly towards him and says warningly "He doesn't like earth clothes, remember?"

"See, I don't understand that." And then in resentment he adds "Ever heard of GQ?" Ronon just frowns in answer. "You look like one of those guys in those things. It's disgusting."

"Wow, McKay, that's a compliment." And then turning to Ronon, John adds "It's a compliment, trust me." And then as if remembering something he adds "Actually, you should ask one of the girls if they have a VOGUE magazine laying around."

"Vogue?" Ronon asks.

"It's the women's GQ version." John answers. "Look, this is actually a good thing."

"How's this a good thing?" Ronon asks, gesturing to his outfit.

"The IOA is here." John points out. "They've been observing Atlantis. They'll be gone by Wednesday, but in the meantime, they'll be impressed with the way you look." Taking a sip from his soda, he adds "Coz I have to be honest, buddy, physical presentation is a major part on their observation. If you dress and look the part, you're golden."

"Well, I wouldn't say golden..." rodney begins to say.

John kicks him under the table and then says, "Besides, you have more than half of the female population here drooling after you."

Gesturing to his face, Ronon asks "Does this face look like I care?"

"Who the hell taught you to say that?" John asks in amusement.

"I heard one of the nurses at the SGC say it to Walter at the mess hall." Ronon explains.

"Oooh." John cringes.

"So the IOA is here, huh?" Ronon asks no one in particular as he looks at the doorway again.

X

In her temporary quarters, Jennifer Keller is looking around the room and touching all sensors she's seeing. She smiles and murmurs to herself "I love buttons." She then takes a seat on her bed. Her stomach growls. Deciding that she needed to eat something before going to bed, she grabs her hoodie and heads out the door and traces her steps back to the mess hall.

When she finally gets to the mess hall she heads over to the kitchen and grabs something to eat. Thankfully, Samantha had told her earlier that she's more than welcome to help herself to anything in the kitchen. This is one more thing that's enticing her to stay. Food. And not having to cook it.

Unsure if she's allowed to bring food into her quarters, she heads out to the balcony and picks out a table right on the center, overlooking the city. She can't get enough of the city. She looks up at the dark sky. Nothing new. She was never good with constellations anyway. When she was little and her mom was still alive she had her join the girl scouts. On her first, and last , camping trip, the scout master had taught them about the north star and how it could guide you home. Something about the little dipper. But of course, she still got lost.

Jennifer feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up as if someone is watching her. She turns around to find the same person she saw earlier that evening sitting at the same place and staring intensely at her. She awkwardly waves at him and says hello. The man just keeps on staring, not reciprocating. Flushing from being ignored, she turns back around to face the amazing view, silently eating from the bowl of cereal she took from the kitchen, a bit unnerved from the lack of reaction from the other occupant.

A few minutes later she hears a chair scraping across the floor as if being pushed back. Unable to void looking back, she slightly turns to look at the stranger, not bothering to hide her interest, as he walks stealthily towards the double sliding doors His intense gaze not leaving her curious one until he's completely out of the room.

Not in an Atlantis uniform or military fatigue. IOA. Definitely IOA. Jennifer thinks to herself. Samantha had informed her that they would be here until the middle of the week. Thank God she doesn't have to go back with them at the same time. Apparently the rumors about them are true. Arrogant people. Although this particular member of the IOA was not what she had pictured. For one thing, when she thought about the IOA she imagined short, balding men with glasses. Not tall, dark and brooding men. Not to mention good-looking. The dreads is especially something else. Then again, she doesn't have the first clue as to what they're really like.

X

That was weird. She waved and stared. Normally the other members of the IOA would either ignore him and pretend that they didn't see him or run the other way. They always have to puff out their chests first before they try to start a conversation with him, staring at his neck and never looking into his eyes. This one threw him a bit off balance. It's best if he just steers clear of these people. Most especially the woman. It wouldn't do him any good if he lost his patience with any one of them.

I wonder where she's staying at? Ronon asks himself.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"Ronon, you look very nice." Samantha Carter says to him as she glances up to see him enter her office wearing khaki slacks, a cotton button up shirt with a sweater vest. Ronon cringes at this. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I go to the mainland?" He asks her.

"What for?" She asks him, squinting at the screen in front of her.

"I need to get some new clothes."

"What's wrong with the one you have now?"

"They're not very practical." He says, gesturing to the pants. "I can hardly move in them."

"But it looks so good on you." Sam teases. Ronon makes an exasperated face. "Anyway, I can't let you go."

"Why not?" He asks in frustration.

"The IOA is here til midweek, and I'd really like for you to stick around in case they want to talk to you." She explains.

"Why?"

"Because their trip here is an unusual one." She tells him. "They actually want to get to know more about the people on base. And it's not everyday that this kind of opportunity comes along."

"I thought this is what they always do?" He asks, confusion evident on his face. "Digging into our business."

"Yes. But this week it's more personal than business." Sam says. "Besides, you and John just got here and you're one of the most important people here in Atlantis."

Ronon growls. "I can't wear this anymore."

"Why not? You look good in it." She asks with a smile. "Anyway, it'll make a good impression with the IOA. Especially since you refuse to wear the Atlantis uniform."

"That's what John said." He says, scratching his head. "How the hell did Lt. Crowley get inside my room anyway?"

"I don't know. But you should be a little more appreciative." Sam tells him, trying hard to stifle her laugh.

"My clothes shrunk."

"Aww but you look so cute!" John says, joining the discussion as he settles himself on one of the armchairs. Ronon growls at him.

"Lt. Crowley has a crush on you, Ronon. You should be flattered." She tells him. "Besides, she meant well." He grunts in reply and stalks off. "Remind me to thank the lieutenant." She says to John as she tilts her head to the side to watch Ronon walk off.

"Colonel!" John scolds jokingly.

X

Ronon enters the mess hall and grabs a tray from the cart, he heads over to the buffet table and piles his tray with food. He spots Carson all by himself in the corner of the mess and starts to make his way there to join him. But the petite blonde from the night before beats him to it, shakes Carson's hand and takes a seat across from him, setting her tray down on the table. He stops and frowns at the back of her head.

Carson says something to her and she starts turns around to look his way. He makes a gruff sound and walks towards the open doors leading to the balcony.

X

"Dr. Beckett?" Jennifer asks.

"Ah, Dr. Keller., it's good to finally meet you." He replies, shaking her hand.

"It's such a great honor to actually meet you." She gushes.

"Please, I'm the clone, remember?" He tells her with a smile, gesturing to the seat on the other side of the table.

"Even so. Besides, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for_ your_ recommendation." She says to him, taking the seat across from him.

"Don't thank me. You're accomplishments brought you here." And then looking past her, Carson makes a face. "Great. IOA." His eyes resting on a man and a woman in suits, carrying their trays and looking over the cafeteria.

Jennifer turns around to follow Carson's gaze, her eyes locking with green ones. The same green eyes that bore holes onto the back of her head the night before. She watches him stalk off towards the balcony.

She turns back her attention to Carson and says "From the stories I've heard, I always thought they'd be more, what's the word, formal."

"Ah, well, you heard right. Although, their visit this week is a much more lax one. Or so they say." Carson informs her. "Apparently they want to get to know the crew on a more personal level."

"I guess that's understandable."

"It could be." Carson tells her, but shakes his head. "But we're talking about the IOA here. They're predictable, but also not. A walking irony if you ask me. It's frustrating. They'll be lurking, and then when you ask them what they're up to, they just say they're curious. But we all know that curious for us, means a whole different thing for them. It's more about spying, than being curious."

X

Rodney takes a seat beside Carson, plopping his tray down on the table. "So how are you liking Atlantis?" He asks Jennifer.

"It's amazing." She answers.

"Yes, yes. You've already said that." He says dismissively with a wave of her hand. Jennifer's eyebrow cocks up in amusement. Carson kicks his leg under the table. "What I meant was if you'll be staying."

"It's too early to tell." She replies. "It's barely been a day."

"How can you not decide?" He asks incredulously. And then gesturing to everything around him. "What's so hard?"

"Well, the fact that I have a life on earth, I guess that's not really important, is it?" She says sarcastically. Carson lets out a snort. Rodney cringes. "Besides, I have to consider so many things. Like 'blood sucking aliens', as Col. Sheppard put it this morning."

"Well, then, I guess, you've made your decision already." Rodney says, unable to hide the glee in his voice.

"Rodney, don't be rude!" Carson scolds him.

"What?" Rodney says defensively, throwing his hands up.

"I didn't say I'm not staying. I said I haven't decided yet." Jennifer tells him. Rodney makes a face and then shoves a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"What do you guys do here to relax?" Jennifer asks, turning her attention back to Carson.

"Well, we have movie night. And some go to the mainland, camping, fishing, others have even started staying with the Athosians. Which reminds me," Carson says. "It's too bad you won't get to meet Teyla. She's the Athosian leader. And probably the best person to show you around and fill you in with everything that goes on here."

"She's with her people now, isn't she?"

"Yes, she'll be back after you've gone back through the gate." Carson tells her.

"There's the bar." Rodney interrupts.

"A bar?" Jennifer repeats.

"Ah yes. Our lounge." Carson tells her. "When Dr. Weir was still with us, she wanted Atlantis to be home for us. Col. Sheppard was the one who suggested it. So she approved it. But of course, like every other bar on earth, a marine is stationed at the lounge to keep it in line." And then adds "Lt. Cadman makes a mean Vodka pineapple."

X

"So when's Teyla coming back?" Ronon asks John as they walk down the hall.

"Not until next week buddy." John answers.

"Do you think I can send a message for her to pick up some new clothes for me?" Ronon asks.

"I'm sure she can. But, Ronon, buddy, you're gonna disappoint a lot of women if you stop wearing these clothes of yours."

"I don't care."

Then with a laugh, John asks "If you don't care, why the hell are you wearing that vest?"

"What's wrong with it?" Ronon asks, looking down at his chest.

"Nothing, really. It's just that you look like someone who just popped out of a J. Crew catalog." He answers with a laugh."

"What's J. Crew?"

"It's a… nevermind." Clapping Ronon on the shoulder, he continues to say "Come on buddy, let's go grab a drink."

X

Jennifer stares out her window. Looks at the closet door and makes a decision. She strips off her silk camisole and matching shorts and rummages through her clothes. Pulling out a pair of worn-out jeans and a pink Lacoste shirt, she puts them on and a pair of flip flops. Looking at herself in the full length mirror, she nods her head and heads out the door.

Taking the transporter to the left side of the corridor, she taps on the screen indicating the north side of Atlantis, where Dr. Beckett mentioned the lounge is located. Less than a minute later she's already stepping into the hallway leading to the bar.

"Dr. Keller!" John says as he walks towards her. Looking her from head to toe. "Very Californian. I'm assuming you are from California then."

"Not exactly, Col. Sheppard." Jennifer answers.

"John." He corrects her, flashing his charming smile.

"John." She repeats, mirroring his smile. "I grew up in Wisconsin, actually. But I have a house in California."

"Where in Cali?" He asks.

"Santa Barbara."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, are you here to grab a drink?" John asks, changing the subject.

"As a matter of fact I was about to get a glass of Pinot Noir." She tells him. "Care to keep me company?"

"Ah, normally, I would say yes." John tells her. "Unfortunately, I have to go." And then adds. "To the mainland."

"Oh well, that's too bad then."

"There are still a few people in there though. You should go. Mingle." He encourages her.

"I will. Thanks. Good night, C – John." Jennifer quickly corrects herself.

"Good night, doc!" He says to her as he walks away.

X

Ronon is sitting at the bar stewing over the fact that John is able to go to the mainland, but not him. How unfair life can be.

"What's it gonna be?" The bartender asks. Ronon turns to his right to find the petite blonde taking the only empty seat, which happens to be the one right next to his.

"A Pinot Noir, please." She replies.

"Coming right up." He says, setting a wine glass in front of her and pouring the blood red liquid in it.

She turns to Ronon and then says "Hi!" Ronon grunts in response.

The bartender leans forward and pretends to whisper, but is loud enough for Ronon to hear "He doesn't talk much."

Jennifer just smiles. And then looks around the bar. Her eyes settling on the big mug filled with amber colored liquid. "What is that?"

"Beer." Ronon says gruffly.

Jennifer snorts. "Obviously."

Ronon then pulls out a folded and very old book from his back pocket. Jennifer sees the movement from the corner of her eye. He bends his head over the book, his one hand resting on the handle of his beer mug. "What are you reading?" Jennifer asks.

Ronon lifts his head up and flips the book over. It isn't written in English. More like an alien language. Jennifer is impressed. The man can read in another language. Probably part of the job's minimum qualifications.

"What does it mean?" She asks.

"Battlescar."

Wow. His deep rumbling voice surrounding her.

"What's it about?"

"War." He says. And then deciding to tell her more he adds "In the Pegasus Galaxy."

"The wraith?" She asks, impressed that the IOA has taken a very keen interest in it. He nods his head. And then continues to tell her more about it.

A few hours later, a little over midnight, Ronon and Jennifer find themselves alone at the bar, the lights dim, the moons shining through the scenic window, and only the sound of their movement filling the almost empty room.

"Wow. That was interesting." Jennifer says after she senses him finishing the story. Taking a look around the room, she's a bit surprised they've talked for so long, not realizing that it's really late. When she turns back to him she finds him staring intently at her.

"I guess, I should go now." Jennifer says to him, hopping down from the stool. "Thank you for the story."

Without thinking, Ronon blurts out "I should walk you back to your room."

And without thinking, Jennifer answers "I would lo – like that."

Silently, they walk out of the lounge. Occasionally, from the corner of their eyes, they would take a peek from their lowered lids. But still not saying a word.

Finally they reach her door, and on impulse, Jennifer stands on her tiptoes and kisses Ronon on his cheek. Her eyes widen, and she turns around quickly, swipes her hand over the sensor and rushes inside, sliding the door shut.

She leans back against the door. Flushed from head to toe. "I don't even know his name." She says out loud.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"Why can't I go?" Ronon asks for the tenth time that day as he stands in the middle of the gate room by Col. Carter as they send John off to the mainland.

"Like I said fifteen minutes ago, Ronon, this would be the best opportunity for you to show the IOA that you belong here with us. And that you're an important member of this expedition."

"I could care less." He says to her as he watches John sling his backpack to his other shoulder.

"We both know you don't mean that." She tells him, a smirk on her face.

Ronon grunts and starts to walk away, behind him Sheppard calls out "Don't worry buddy, I'll have some nice new clothes for you to add to your GAP wardrobe."

Ronon turns his head around to glare at his best friend. John then looks at Samantha, who's shaking her head disapprovingly. He shrugs his shoulder and flashes his pearly whites, and then walks towards the event horizon.

The female technicians present give Ronon a once over as he walks past them. They all look at one another, giggling at the delicious sight before the. Clad in black trousers and a pinstriped long-sleeved cotton shirt, with his throat exposed, and the sleeves rolled-up.

He runs into Evan Lorne at the hallway who couldn't help but smile. "Ronon, you have more than half the women here drooling. You should be glad."

"I can hardly move." He says, flexing his arms and shoulders. The tight shirt giving him limited movement. "I don't know how you earth people can wear this everyday."

"We're used to it." Evan says with a smile. "So, they're showing _Terminator Salvation_ tonight."

"What's that?"

"Oh!" Evan scoffs. "You have got to be kidding me. I was so sure that Sheppard would've shown you the first three movies."

"Which ones?" Ronon asks.

"Terminator." Evan says to him. Ronon shakes his head 'no'.

"Robots from the future?" He asks. Ronon shakes his head again. "Arnie? Machines that can look like other people? No?" Ronon looks at him blankly. "Damn! Okay, hold on." Clicking on his earpiece he says "Chuck?"

"_Yes sir?"_ Chuck says over the comm.

"Know anyone who's got all of the first three Terminators?"

"_Yes, sir, I do."_ Chuck replies. _"Major Conway, sir."_

"Okay, good. Thanks."

"_Yes sir, will that be all?"_

"Yeah that's all." Lorne looks back at Ronon. "Looks like you'll be having a movie marathon today." Ronon's eyebrow cocks up. "You can't watch the Terminator Salvation without watching the first three movies. It's just wrong. It's like watching Lost season five without watching the first four. Not as bad, but, well, bad enough."

"So I need to watch the first three then?" Ronon confirms.

"Yup. And by the time you're done with all three, Terminator Salvation will be showing." Evan tells him, clapping him on the shoulder and then leading the way to Major Conway's quarters.

X

"Dr. Keller?" A voice calls out from behind Jennifer as she reads a book while having dinner. She looks around to find a fiery head woman in military uniform. "Lt. Cadman." She says, holding her hand out.

"Hi!" Jennifer says, taking the other woman's hand. "But call me Jennifer."

"Well, in that case, I'm Laura." She says with a beautiful smile. "May I…" Gesturing to the seat across from Jennifer's.

"Oh, absolutely." Jennifer answers quickly, putting her book down.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Laura says, glancing down at the book Jennifer is holding.

"Oh no, of course not."

"You might not remember me, but I was based in the SGC about three years ago." Laura tells her.

"SG-9." Jennifer confirms.

"So you do remember!" Laura says excitedly.

"How can I forget? You were my very first patient. I had only been at the SGC for a day and already I was patching a soldier up after almost being blown to bits – by her own explosives, if I may add." Jennifer teases.

"It wasn't my fault." Laura protests. "If that damn scientist was not being such a know-it-all, nothing would have happened."

Jennifer smiles in response and then adds "How's the arm?"

"It's been three years, Doc, you can hardly even see the stitches." Laura tells her. "I mean Carson couldn't even tell, not until we were in the sho…" She trails off.

"You and Carson?" A ghost of a smile playing on Jennifer's lips.

Laura's eyebrows cock up in admission. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here."

"Let me guess, you're here to try to convince me to stay."

"Absolutely." Laura answers. "We need someone like you out here. "

"Why me?"

"Well for one thing, you already have the security clearance." Laura starts to enumerate, ticking her fingers one by one. "And then there's the fact that you've done extensive studies on various species… alien." And then looking around the room, she leans over and adds with a low voice "Plus we need another female authority figure here… it's a damn sausage fest" Jennifer chokes back a laugh. "here. And a woman as CMO would be awesome. Think of the possibilities."

"Col. Carter is female. And she commands Atlantis." Jennifer points out. "And then there was Dr. Weir before her."

A shadow of grief briefly passes over Laura's face, but is quickly replaced by a cunning smile. "Yes but after her, who else is in charge? Col. Sheppard is commander of military operations, Rodney is head of Science and Research" And then making a face she adds "If you don't take the CMO position they're going to hand it over to Dr. Preston."

This time Jennifer's the one making the face. "Why him?"

Laura shrugs. "Probably because he has the same qualifications that you do." And then leaning back on the chair she adds "But Carson personally picked you."

"I still have to give this some thought." Jennifer tells her. "It's a really big decision to make."

"In the meantime, let me show you the wonderful facets of Atlantis as soon as you are done with dinner." Laura says.

"You can show me now." She says, getting up from her chair and taking her tray with her.

"Awesome." They both walk towards the double doors, with Jennifer depositing her tray on the tray disposal along their path. "Doc, has anyone shown you the bar?"

X

"That was good, Lorne." Ronon tells him as they leave the theatre. A room that Sheppard had found on one of their explorations of the city. With a few tweaking here and there, Rodney was able to hook it up with a DVD player.

"I told you." Lorne says. "See that story wouldn't have made sense if you didn't watch the first three movies."

"I guess so."

"Hey, I'm thinking of getting a couple of drinks before I hit the sack. It's my day off tomorrow. Wanna come along?" Evan asks him.

A vision of the petite blonde pops in Ronon's head. "Maybe she's there." He says under his breath.

"Huh?" Evan asks.

"I mean, yeah. Sure."

X

It's already midnight and the bar is crowded. Ronon and Evan make their way through the throng of people towards the bar. They order a pitcher of beer and a shot of tequila each. Knocking back the shots before they look around to find an empty table. An hour later they've already gone through two pitchers of beer and three shots of tequila for each one.

"Why am I not drunk?" Evan asks, looking down at the empty pitcher.

"Coz You only had two mugs." Ronon says, slurring a little bit. "I finished the one pitcher and then the rest of the other."

"Right." Evan agrees, his eyes trailing off.

Ronon turns around, following Lorne's gaze which is resting on a pretty brunette's face. "Who's that?" Ronon asks.

"Dr. Alicia Vega." Lorne informs him without taking his eyes off of her. "One of the new scientists."

"She's…" Ronon begins to say, trying to find the right word. "cute."

"That she is." Evan agrees.

"Why don't you go over there and talk to her then?"

"I think I will." Evan says, getting up from his chair and starts to walk, but stops and turns around to look back at Ronon. "Will you be alright? Want me to walk you back to your room?" He asks with a smirk. Ronon growls. Evan flips his hands up. "I'm just saying, man, you look kinda drunk." And then he turns around again, making his way towards the new scientist.

Ronon shakes his head and grabs the pitchers and glasses, setting them down at the bar and nodding a 'goodnight' at the bartender. He walks slowly towards the transporter, making sure not to bump into anyone. As soon as he's in the transporter he taps on the screen to where his room is located.

A few minutes later he's swiping his hand over the sensor opening his door. He heads to the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush. He stares at the stick and for the thousandth time since he's moved here to Atlantis, is amazed to that there are some similarities that these earth people have with Satedans. Like tools to clean their teeth. Shaking his head he thinks to himself _"I must be really drunk."_

After he's done cleaning up he sits on his bead and starts to take his shirt off. He thinks about the petite blonde last night. With her pale blue eyes teasing smile. He half expected her to be there. Almost everyone on base had the day off tomorrow, that's why the place was crowded.

He tosses his shirt onto a chair on the other side of the room, toes his shoes off and lays on his bed, dimming the lights. He stares up at the ceiling and then out the window. He's drunk, but not drunk enough to fall asleep. A certain light haired woman keeps appearing. Taking a deep breath he sits up and grabs the black shirt sitting at the foot of his bed and pulls it over his head. Grabbing two strands of his dreads he ties his hair back. Not bothering to put his shoes back on.

Earth people have so many stupid rules like not being able to walk barefoot when out of your quarters. Something about safety. Well, he's not barefoot. Socks will do tonight.

He walks towards the end of the hall, and remembers that her door was close to the balcony. He shakes his head and goes through the double doors leading outside. He walks a few steps and stops in his tracks. Surprised. But not to find somebody else out here, but to see that it's the woman from the night before.

X

Jennifer didn't hear footsteps. But she did hear the doors swish close. Expecting to see Laura Cadman, and teases "Don't be such a coward." She turns around and smiles, and then her eyes bulge out as she sees that she's mistaken. "Oh God! I didn't… hic!"

**TBC.**

_Note: I know you guys are probably wondering why Alicia Vega is a scientist. I wanted to pair her up with Lorne and since they're both military… well you know how it is._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: If you don't approve of mature content... don't read beyond the "X"._

"Hic!" Jennifer hiccups. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

And she did. Earlier, after dinner, she and Laura went to the bar to grab a drink. Well one drink turned into two, then three and then so on. And they even took some shots of, well, she's not even sure anymore. When the bar got a little bit too crowded, that's when they decided to leave. And then Laura had this great idea. They headed to her quarters and grabbed a bottle of merlot from her secret stash.

Not such a great idea. They had started with martinis and then followed it with shots when they were at the bar. Adding wine to it… well that's just asking for a hangover. But Jennifer haven't had this much fun in so long that she said to hell with it. They chose a balcony, which, luckily is only a few feet away from her room. So just in case the world started to spin she can just crawl back to her room on her hands and knees without risking people seeing her that way.

If only those door sensors where located lower, then that would be awesome, then she wouldn't have to stand up.

Those last two hours spent on the balcony was all about their talk of relationships. Laura had opened up to her. Telling her about Carson. The original Carson and how much she was in love with him. But when the clone came back instead, she just felt really awkward. So Jennifer encouraged her to talk with the clone. He is a clone. An exact replica to the original one. At least until the point when he was cloned by Michael.

So Laura had decided that it was now or never. Jennifer advised that maybe it would be best to wait til she was sober. Laura disagrees. Liquor courage. It does wonders. She might as well get it all out before reason comes back. She makes sure if Jennifer is okay at first, staying out on the balcony. And Jennifer assures her that she is. Laura then leaves to go and find Carson.

"What are you doing out here?" Ronon asks her, stepping forward.

Lifting up the bottle she says. "Drinking. Or at least trying to." Ronon's eyebrow cock up. "I'm a little bit tipsy already. Hic!"

"A little bit?" He steps forward again, standing beside her seated form, trying to find some balance, being careful not to fall over her.

"You're one to talk."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I know you're drunk, too." Jennifer replies. "I should know, I'm a d – hic!" And she starts to giggle.

Ronon then plops down beside her and takes the bottle from her. Sniffing the contents.

"If you started on something else, I wouldn't recommend taking one sip from that bottle." She warns him. "You'll just get a splitting headache."

Taking her advice, he sets the bottle down on the floor. "I thought you were going to be at the bar tonight."

"I was." She tells him. Gratified that he thought about her. And then without thinking she says "I thought you were going to be there, too."

"Was watching a movie." He tells her, watching her profile intently as she gazes out onto the ocean.

"Hmm." She meant to say, but it comes out more like a moan, and she doesn't know why. She feels his eyes on her so she turns her head to face him, and then her whole body, tucking her leg underneath her thigh. Tilting her head to the side she stares back at him. The heated stare is tying her stomach up in knots. Her eyes trail down to his lips. God his lips. So luscious. Her breathing changes. Her throat and mouth are dry so she slowly licks her lips.

X

Ronon is mesmerized as he watches her pale blue eyes change to startlingly brilliant blue. Bright and dark at the same time. Her tongue darting out to wet her soft-looking pink lips. Without thinking he covers her mouth with his so quick that he's able to catch her tongue.

She gasps. And is amazed to find that he was able to trap her tongue in between his teeth without hurting her. He grazes her tongue with his. He tastes minty. Like he brushed his teeth before he came out here. She feels his arm snake around her waist. He doesn't reel her in right away. In fact he's giving her enough space to break away. So in response, she hooks her arm around his neck to bring him closer.

Ronon groans at this. Getting the answer he wanted, he pulls her even closer and lifts her up on his lap, spreading her thighs and laying them on either side of his hips. His one hand rubbing circles on her back, his other holding her throat gently. Slowly, his palm caresses her smooth neck, trailing down to the open V of her cotton shirt. The hand rubbing her back moves up to steady her head, cupping her jaw as his mouth leaves her lips. She makes a sound of protest, but that soon dies in her lips as he kisses down her chin, throat and the space between her neck and shoulder. She whimpers at the touch. His hand on her chest moves the folds aside and cups one fabric covered breast.

"Oh God!" She breathes out. He teases the nipple until he feels it harden beneath the bra. He takes his hand out and grazes it over the shirt, satisfied that the pebbled nipple is straining against her blouse. His mouth continues its exploration of her neck, while his hand still cups her jaw.

She's aching for him to touch her some more. Aching for him to take her breasts into his hot mouth and suckle on them. So she grabs his hand back and places them on her, helping him hook his fingers over the slit of her shirt, showing him exactly what she wants. He grunts in response, shakes her hand off and squeezes with just the right amount of pressure.

She gasps. Turning her head to the side, she feels his fingers brush her lips. On instinct she opens her mouth, she slowly takes his middle finger. Licking the tip as she sucks the whole length. He pinches her nipple in reaction, and she moans at the sweet sensation.

She wants to feel all of him so bad so she scoots forward on his lap, her hot core brushing against his already rigid shaft. "Holy shit." He groans out. Perfectly imitating John. He stops fondling her breast and lowers his mouth and covers her breast, sending a shock of waves through her body. He encircles the straining nipple with his tongue. She lets out a loud gasp and rocks her hips in encouragement.

Suddenly she feels the cold air on her skin. Bare skin. She realizes that he unbuttoned the top two buttons and moved aside her bra to expose one breast. She watches him staring at his two fingers that are twisting and tugging her puckered nipple. He pulls out his finger from her mouth and exposes the other breast, bringing both mounds together. Plumped and perky. He toys with both pebbles and stares into her eyes intently as he plays with her nipples, making sure that she doesn't turn away as he lowers his head to first lick the crevice between her breasts. She hisses and rocks her hips once more. He then moves to one breast and flicks his tongue over the ruched tip. She sighs in pleasure and arches her back. He nuzzles his way to the other creamy globe, his beard giving her a tingling sensation. His tongue quickly darts out and sucks fiercely. He lifts his head up to admire her perfectly small but perky breasts. The tips are glistening, and to get one more moan out of her, he spreads the moisture over her areola. And she complies.

"Bed." She says in a choked voice.

And as quick as lightning, he scoops her up into his arms and walks through the double doors leading back inside, intent on getting her in his bed. They both feel very lightheaded. Partly from the alcohol that they've consumed. But mostly from each other.

"Here." She says in between kisses. Motioning to the door of her temporary quarters. He takes a step back and moves in front of the door, she waves her hand over the sensor, activating the door. He walks through it, with her still in his arms. He sets her on the bed, making her kneel in front of him. She yanks his shirt off and admires his chiseled chest and abdomen, her hands caressing leisurely over the ridges. Starting from the top of his shoulders and moving down to his chest, stomach and then finally resting on the band of his pants. His hand moves up to the back of her head to tug on the rubber tie holding her hair together. When they fall free over her shoulders he combs his fingers through the silky strands. He leans forward and inhales the flowery scent. He envisions her in a field of flowers, sprawling naked, with petals strategically covering her most treasured and secret parts.

While he's picturing her that way he doesn't even notice her unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. Not until he feels her hand sliding inside and cupping his balls.

She's thrilled to know that the man goes commando. The silken feel of his manhood in the palm of her hand is fantastic. It's hard and big, and she wonders if she can take him all in. Probably not.

He groans at her warm touch, and growls when she circles the tip of his cock with her finger. Bringing that same finger up and sees a drop of his semen on her finger, slowly trickling down the length of it. He watches her shut her eyes, lick the juice from the base of her finger, up to the tip and then sliding it in her mouth with a moan.

His cock twitches and without warning he rips her blouse apart, sending buttons flying everywhere, and not knowing how to take her bra off, he snaps the tiny ribbon holding it together at her cleavage, bearing her wonderful rose tipped breasts. He throws her on the middle of the bed, jumps on top of her without crushing her. He devours her soft and smooth breasts once again.

He grabs the band of her pants and rips them apart also. Normally, this would shock and irritate Jennifer. But the gorgeous man is making her want to do things she's never dreamt of doing before.

When he manages to finally slip her pants off, he unceremoniously cups her. "You're wet!" He growls out with a satisfying grin as he moves to her ear to lick the shape of it. She lets out a moan of pleasure. She lifts her legs up, her feet gliding along his hips so she can hook her toes on his already undone pants, pushing them down his hips. The arches of her feet sliding against his smooth ass and then his hair-roughened thighs.

He shifts his position on top of her, kicking his pants off. His thickened shaft slaps against her damp pussy and they both hiss at the marvelous contact. He cups her again through her damp cotton panties. Finding the edge, rubbing there, he lifts his head up to look at her, wordlessly asking if he should go on. Giving her an out. _"I want you so bad."_ He says in his head, waiting for her response.

"_I don't even know your name."_ She thinks to herself. But his touch is tantalizing, it's driving her insane. _"No strings attached. Just two adults pleasuring each other."_ She spreads her thighs wider, giving his fingers more access.

He groans and lowers his head to kiss her passionately, his fingers pushing her panty to the side. His thumb brushes the little nub of pleasure, making her whimper. She lifts her hips up as if to offer herself. He slides his middle finger against the slit of her pussy. He feels her smooth skin, void of hair. The feel of her hairless vagina is foreign but wonderfully good. It must be amazing to have her come in his mouth. He keeps stroking her, causing her to get even wetter. He slips a finger inside her hot canal. She gasps aloud. He Feels her tight walls. She's not a virgin, but definitely hasn't had sex in while. And he loves that idea. He hasn't had sex in a long time either. Not since Melena. Hopefully he lasts long enough to give her an orgasm before he explodes.

Driven to do just that, he swirls his finger inside her, and then adds another, stretching her, just so that she's ready to take him inside her. Her hips bucking, her fingers clutching the sheets, she whispers "Please!" He slides his fingers in and out of her repeatedly.

"More!"

"_Did she just say more?"_ He asks himself. To be safe, he pulls out both fingers and stretches another finger along the two, but doesn't slide all three inside her. To assure him, she thrusts her hips against his fingers. He smirks and plunges all three just in time for her to buck against him again. She lifts her knees up, opening herself up to him. _"God she's so hot!"_ He desperately wants to take her. And he will. She moans in protest when he moves his hand away, but stops when he rips her underwear off completely. Positioning himself over her, he stiffens when she stiffens.

"Wait!" He stares at her with lust in his eyes. "Condom." She breathes out.

"Shit!" He cusses. He's heard about those. "I don't have one."

For about ten seconds they both just stare at each other. Not knowing what to do. And she suddenly makes the decision and says "To hell with it, I'm on the pill." And hooks her legs around his thighs, and lifts her hips up to brush her very wet and very hot pussy against his throbbing penis. The fat tip settling against her entrance. He slowly inches his way inside, her free flowing juices helping him slide his too think member without much difficulty.

She feels him stretching her. Although she's had sex before, she's not very sexually active. But if she were, she would be in so much pain, especially with his enormous size. Not even halfway in, she can feel herself climaxing. Every side of her vagina walls being caressed by his engorged member.

He feels her start to contract around him, and he's not even close to filling her up. He's torn between wanting to thrust into her and giving her multiple orgasms. Deciding on the latter, he rocks his hips against her and rotates his groin, making sure to touch her pleasure point. She starts to tremble so he reaches down to pinch her little nub. Her eyes flutter open and she lets out a squeak, her mouth forms an "O" and stops breathing. The expression on her face is enough to make him explode but he refuses to give in and manages to contain himself. He swirls inside her again, this time he sends her over the edge and she lets out a scream of pleasure. It's a good thing the walls are sound proof.

When he feels her come down from her high, he doesn't pull out of her, instead he lowers his head and kisses her. When she responds by brushing her tongue against his, he starts to move again. This time at a faster pace. Each stroke bringing him deeper. He grabs her legs and places them around his hips. Staring into each others' eyes, they thrust against each other in perfect rhythm. They're both breathing heavily, his pulsating cock sliding in and out of her hot canal, until he can feel her walls tightening around him for the second time. He then grabs her hips to urge her to go faster and keep up with him, wanting to cum at the same time. When he feels her come apart, he soon follows her and explodes inside her.

At the same time she peaks she also feels his hot seed spill inside her. There's so much of it that it trickles out and onto the crack betweens her ass.

After their mind blowing orgasm, they are both spent. He kisses her eyelids close and they both drift off to sleep in each others' arms.

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

Ronon suddenly wakes up, unsure as to where he is. The unfamiliar room setting off internal alarms. And then seconds later he realizes that his arm and leg are thrown over something. Someone. In protection. And then it hits him. The night of passion he had shared with the beautiful tiny woman. Looking down, he sees her snuggled up to him, her face upturned showing full trust in him. So peaceful. But he knows better. This woman had so much passion. A seductress in disguise.

He feels himself getting aroused again. Craving for more, he thinks of ways to take her again without waking her. He's never done it before. But it's definitely worth a try. His eyes move down to her vagina, trailing his hands over her thighs, he slowly and gently pushes them apart. Kneeling in between them, he caresses her soft creamy skin. Inching his way towards her hot center. He's amazed and curious as to how it's going to feel in his tongue. Smooth. Not something that was done in Sateda. This is one of the very new few and unfamiliar things he likes about earth and their customs. Probably his favorite.

His cock twitches as he imagines what he's about to do with her. He lowers his head and inhales her intoxicating scent. She smells amazing. Nudging his nose against her, she shifts slightly, a sigh escaping her lips. Her movement gives him a better view, and he's glad that they never turned off the light. Tracing here folds with his fingertips, she immediately becomes wet. Without wanting to waste her juice, he laps it up greedily. She moans at this, but does not wake. He spears his tongue inside her and her hips buck up. He pushes her thighs, bending them at the knees and noisily sucks on her clit, simultaneously thrusting his tongue and his finger into her hot canal. Her breathing changes and while he sucks and licks her he looks up to see her staring at him, her eyes filled with desire.

She makes a small sound and squirms. He puts a hand to her stomach to prevent her from moving away. She then grabs the same hand, chooses a finger and slides it in her mouth just like she did earlier. Sucking on it like he's sucking on her. Then pulling his other hand she sticks a finger along with the other. Sliding them out of her hot mouth, they're both wet, and she uses them to trace her areola.

Unexpectedly, she snakes her foot underneath him to rub the arch over his shaft, being careful not to do it too hard. He growls low in his throat, grabs her leg, hooks it over his shoulders and plunges his throbbing cock in her with accuracy. She yells with a mixture of surprise, pain and pleasure.

"You like that?" He growls in her ear.

"Yes!" She whispers in response. And then screams "Yes!"

He hits her pleasure spot once again and she moans in ecstasy. Her thighs tremble and her head falls back on the pillow in satisfaction. He then thrusts in and out, until he feels himself slipping. One more push and he shouts out as he spurts his juices inside her. Collapsing on top of her, he falls asleep.

X

When Jennifer wakes up, her inner thighs are sore. She looks to the empty space beside her. She's alone. Of course. Did she imagine last night. No. The smell of sex lingers in the air. No. She definitely did not imagine or dream it. She had sex.

With a member of the IOA.

She had been working with the SGC for three years now. And while she was there she never had direct contact with any of them.

But this man. Wow.

It's a good thing that they never exchanged names. The less they knew about each other, the better. One night stands aren't all that bad. Now she just has to avoid him. Good thing they won't be here long.

X

Ronon was off-world today. Around four in the morning, he was radioed to accompany SGA3 to another planet. Col. Carter specifically said that he should be on the mission since it involved trading with Satedans. And that's why he had to leave her bed this morning. It's a good thing, too, since it wouldn't be such a good idea to get involved with a member of the very organization that is trying to take over the expedition. The very same one that's been finding a reason to remove him from Atlantis.

It's just too damn bad that she's a part of it. Sex with this woman was amazing. It was different. Different from even when he and Melena made love. Not to disrespect the dead or anything, but Melena paled in comparison with the tiny blonde.

Has he been so sex-deprived for that long? Probably. The other women in Atlantis have been throwing themselves at him since he moved there. But they were too eager. And he was too angry. He didn't want to touch any of them. It would have been wrong. Five years, and he still can't fit in. He knew that there are still some people in Atlantis who didn't think that he belonged with them.

And so he kept himself apart from them. There were only a few people he trusted. Sheppard, Carson and Teyla being on top of the list. Surprisingly, McKay. Lorne and Radek, too. Dr. Weir was also at the top of his list. Col. Carter proved herself soon after she arrived.

It's insane. The who situation is nuts. First of all, they shouldn't be doing this. She's the IOA. Second, why the hell is he even thinking about any of this? It had only been one night. And of course there was the other night when they talked about his book. It doesn't mean anything, just because they had a good conversation and great sex.

But he thought he'd get her out of his system if he took her. But he's still craving her. This woman – was she worth it? He wants more. And he knows she does, too. But what is 'more'?" More sex? Maybe. Could be. He can't quite figure out what to do yet. But he _will_ do something. He just doesn't know what. Only one thing he's sure of. They need to talk. Not some thing he's very good at.

It's almost midnight by the time they got back. He didn't think it would take them that long. The Satedans they traded with were a suspicious lot. He couldn't blame them. He's still the same way. It took some time convincing them. But it all worked out in the end.

"_Where could she be? What is she doing?" _He thinks to himself. He walks to her door and stares at it for a while. It's late. She must be asleep. So instead of activating the door chime he walks out onto the balcony, and to his delight, she's standing by the railings, looking over the city. The gentle breeze blowing her flimsy robe open to reveal a matching short pants and blouse, with her nipples straining against the shiny fabric.

She turns around and gasps. "Oh! It's you!"

"I was just thinking that you might be already in bed."

"I couldn't… sleep."

"Why not?"

"Jet lag, maybe." She says with a grin. "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping to see you again." He said, deciding to tell her the truth. "But I figured you'd be asleep." He takes a step forward. "Luckily for me, you're not."

"No. I'm not." She swallows the lump in her throat as she watches him advance. Clad in grey pants and a white t-shirt, it's hard for her to think straight. She asks him "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah. You." He says before his mouth crashes down to hers, pulling her against him. His palms slide down her silky robe to cup her ass and lift her, his rigid shaft brushing against her. "I want to be inside you."

"Oh God!" She whimpers. She pulls her face away, his lips trailing along her jaw, and puts a hand on his chest. "Wait." She breathes out heavily. "Five minutes. Give me five minutes and then come to my room." She tells him as she walks back inside, leaving him staring at her hungrily.

Once inside her room, she starts tidying up. She dims the lights, combs her hair, pinches her cheeks… and nipples. _"What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't be doing this."_ She thinks to herself as she paces back and forth in her room.

She's never done this before. She's never had a one night stand. And this isn't a one night stand, because this will be the second time around. With a stranger. But all day she'd been thinking about him. Where he was and what's he's doing. _"Get it together Jennifer!"_ she scolds herself. Just because the sex was great, it doesn't mean that it's gonna lead somewhere. Besides, she might take the CMO position and she may or may not see him again. Not that she would, even if she didn't take the job here. Obviously, the man is hot. He's most likely sought after. Maybe even taken already. _"Shit."_ Maybe even married. _"Shit! Shit Shit!"_

Five minutes later, the door chimes. She waves her hand over the sensor, and not even fully open, she finds herself in his arms again as the door slides shut behind him. His hands are on her ass lifting her up and sliding them too her thighs, urging her to wrap her legs around him, and she does so. "Wait!" she says to him, panting.

"What?" He murmurs against her neck.

"You're not married, are you?" She asks. He lifts his head up, withh a questioning look on his face. "I only ask be..."

He shakes his head no, cutting her off. "I wouldn't be doing this with you if I were."

She nods her head with a sigh of relief. he bends his head over her neck again to continue kissing her throat. Sliding his hands back her bottom, he subtly slips them underneath the silky shorts, cupping her bare ass. Soft and smooth. His cock jerks up against her hot core, getting harder as rocks against it in response. Their kiss gets really heated as he pushes her against the wall. Holding her there with one arm as he unbuckles his belt. As he pushes down his pants, he lowers his head to suck on a breast, wetting the silky fabric around her areola. She gasps at the tingly sensation. Warm and cold at the same time. While he's kicking his pants away, his hands are already making progress with her shorts. He lets her slide down for a little bit so he can slip her shorts from her. As soon as she's naked from the waist down, he grabs her thighs and wraps them around him again and thrusts up into her. They both let out a loud yell as he penetrates her.

His lips move over her neck, while her teeth finds his earlobe. They're kissing and biting gently at one another, in contrast to the hard and fast thrusting. He surges up into her as she plunges down onto the sinewy length of him. Moving in sync.

Wanting to prolong the experience, he sets her down on her feet and kneels in front of her.

"Oh God!" She moans as he buries his face into her soft flesh. Her breath coming in short gasps as he blows where she's aching the most. He watches her face flush in embarrassment as he lifts one leg and sets her foot on his shoulder. He rubs her leg in assurance, getting higher and higher, moving to her inner thighs. He begins to kiss the insides of her thighs, his beard tickling her. But she's not laughing. Instead she's whimpering. His nose nudges her clitoris and she lets out a strangled gasp. Without warning, his tongue thrusts up inside her and her knees start to unbuckle but he holds her up.

She can feel herself peaking as she feels him slide two fingers in her as his mouth closes over her nub. "Ohhh!" She moans. A tell-tale sign that she's close. He keeps on devouring her pussy. He wants to make her cum more than once tonight. But before she can push him away, he locks her wrists in his hands and sucks on her so hard. "Uhhh!" She moans, her thighs quivering as she goes over the edge.

Exhausted, but also determined to return the favor. She pulls him up with all of her strength and pushes him backwards towards her bed. He lands on the edge of it and she stands in front of him. He's so big and tall that even when he's sitting down she's only half a head taller. Tugging his shirt off, she tips his head back and kisses him, Slowly moving down to his neck, then his chest, until she's kneeling in between his thighs and kissing his stomach.

He realizes what she's about to do, and he's torn between letting her wrap her sweet mouth around his aching and throbbing cock or putting a stop to this and discussing what they should do about this "thing" between them.

But he's only human.

The sight of her lowering her head is enthralling. She flicks the tip with her tongue. "Ohhh." He groans in pleasure. He remembers her sucking on his fingers again and again. And as if reading his mind, she takes his enormous pulsating cock into her mouth. "Holy shit!" He hisses out.

He's too big, she can only take half of him, so she wraps one hand around him, rubbing at the base as her mouth moves up and down his length. She gets so aroused when she hears him grunting. She's never given head before. She's read it in books and magazines. Saw one porn film. She thought it was trashy. But thank God she watched it because it was actually very informative. His groans and moans are proof that she's doing it right. Maybe.

She circles the rounded tip with her tongue, tasting the sticky moisture. With a strange sense of bravery, she takes her hand off of the base of his penis and tries to go down him a little bit more. Deep-throat. Amazingly she doesn't choke, even when she can feel him hit the back of her throat. He's not fully in, but it's all she can take.

He groans aloud as he feels three quarters of his cock buried inside her hot wet mouth. Not wanting to scare her by cumming in her mouth he pulls her up and moves to the center of the bed with her, lays down and positions her over his face, with her legs on either side of his head. She gasps as he licks and sucks her for the second time that night. She arches her back, stretches her arms, and with one arm supporting her weight she uses her free hand to stroke his still engorged shaft.

Wanting to feel him in her mouth she lifts up from him, but only so that she can twist around with her vagina still hovering over his wonderful lips. He gets even more aroused when he realizes what she's about to do. With carnal desire, they go at each other. Moaning and panting as they touch and suck on one another with their hands, mouths and tongues.

She starts to convulse and he can feel her juice ooze out of her and onto his tongue. _"She tastes amazing."_ He feels himself start to twitch. Not wanting to cum inside her mouth. It would have been even more amazing if he could watch her swallow every drop of his semen. But he doesn't want to scare her away. So instead he pulls out just in time, spilling himself on the bed. She tries to do the same. But he locks his arms around her and quickly spears his tongue in and out of her. He can feel her start to climax so he sucks harder, she lets out a strangled whimper and then she convulses, clutching the sheets around them and collapsing on top of him. And for the second time that night he sucks the juice out of her.

After some time, she stirs and tries to move. He moves to sit up, with her still on top of him. She curls up and buries her face in his thigh. He smiles at that and strokes her back. "You okay?" He asks. She shakes her head 'no'." Pulling her hair away from her neck he asks her another question. "Are you embarrassed?" She shakes her head 'no' first but then nods her head in response. "Don't be." He kisses her forehead and pulls her into his arms. Tucking her head under his chin he says "You were amazing. And you taste incredible." She groans. He laughs at that. He lays back on the bed with her, holds her hand up to his lips and kisses her knuckles. "Sleep." He orders her.

Muffled by his neck, she says "Okay." And snuggles up to him.

They can talk tomorrow.

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

Sitting in the mess hall, Ronon stares blankly ahead of him. She was in his thoughts the whole day. They had both slept through the night. And when he woke up this morning, he was annoyed to find her gone. He found out that the IOA went offworld for the day.

He has been debating whether to step it up a bit. Maybe ask her for a name or something. But just then he hears the gate signal, and Chuck's voice announcing off world activation. Only a few minutes later, it's activated again and another set of people go through the gate. First one must have been the IOA, the second could be Carson. On schedule from doing his rounds.

He walks out of the mess hall to look for her in the gateroom. But as luck would have it he bumps into her as soon as he walks through the doors.

X

Jennifer almost gets the wind knocked out of her when she runs into him in the hallway. Dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows. She assumes that he had just gotten back from another planet along with the rest of the IOA members who left right after they did. Thank God they had gone separately. It would have been awkward if they had to go off world together. She actually didn't want to get up from bed that morning. The warm cocoon they both made for themselves was too tempting. But she had to go.

Maybe they can exchange names. And then when they both get back to earth they can have dinner or something. Baby steps.

X

"Hi!" They say in unison. They're in a secluded part of the hallway. Ronon looks around before swooping down to kiss her with so much fervor, wrapping his arms around her. She moans in his mouth and then melts in his arms, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"We she shouldn't be doing this here. Someone might see us." She tells him when he leaves her lips and settles his on her neck.

"I agree." He answers her against her neck. "Your room or mine?"

"Mine." She gasps as she feels his lips move further down her neck, just realizing that he already slid the zipper of the Atlantis' standard uniform down to her chest, revealing her white tank top. She pulls away from him, and zips it back up. Another second or two and she might just let him take her right there against the wall. "Twenty minutes." She tells him as she smoothes her hair.

"No. Now." He growls, pulling her against him again.

"Twenty minutes." She says with more force, squirming free from him. "I need a shower. I stink."

"No. You smell great." And to prove it, he bends down to smell her neck. Flicking his tongue on her skin he adds "And you taste even better."

Walking away, she says "Twenty minutes." She disappears around the corner and heads to the transporter. When she's finally in her room, she strips off the uniform and runs the shower.

The door chimes five minutes later. Despite what she said downstairs, she knows it's him. Getting excited about spending another night with him, she dares to strip off the cycling shorts she wore underneath the jumpsuit, unhooks her bra and slips it from her top and answers the door in only her tanktop and lacy underwear.

The door slides open to reveal him standing in front of it with his hands braced against the frame. "I said twenty minutes." She chastises him with an amused expression on her face.

Ronon's eyes bug out when her takes a look at her almost naked form. Frustrated that anyone who passes by can see her and aroused that she greets him that way, he quickly strips off his shirt and moves into the room, his lust wins. The door slides shut behind him when he advances towards her.

Jennifer licks her lips as she stares at his naked ripped chest. The man looks like a fucking male model on a billboard ad. Too perfect. Sculpted and tan with not a trace of hair. Every part of his torso muscled, with contours disappearing into low riding jeans.

She forces herself to take her eyes away from him and slowly turns around. She says over her shoulder "Well, then you're going to have to wait. I'm not sleeping in that bed without first taking a shower.

He stares at her half covered ass gracefully swaying from side to side as she heads towards the bathroom. He hardens at the sight. Growling, he quickly sheds his jeans and walks towards her.

Jennifer is about to slip her top off when she feels him grab her from behind. She squeals in surprise as she feels the tip of his already hard penis against one butt cheek, and then protests when he carries her inside the shower, with her underthings on.

Setting her down he turns her around and watches the water trickle down her face and neck and then onto her chest, outlining her breasts. He can make out the tiny dark circles straining against the wet fabric. Unable to hold his lust any longer, he bends down and licks one nipple. Sucking on the wet fabric. She gasps at the weird sensation and arches her back, her breast pushing against his chin. She looks down at him and sees him staring at her, his mouth still feasting on her mound. She feels herself getting wet. Not from the shower, but from the way he's staring at her. Desire pouring out from his eyes.

Setting his hands on the small of her back he slowly lowers himself to the shower floor, kneeling down in front of her. But with his height, her breasts are only a few inches higher than his lips. He can easily suck on the other one if he she leans over him, which is what she instinctively does. His hands slowly slides down from her back to her ass and then to her thighs. His fingers caressing the insides. And even more slowly he skims his hands up towards her hot center. He lightly traces the lace against the top of her thigh, she sighs in tingling pleasure. Her hands flutter to the top of his head and and presses his face closer to her chest.

Ronon then slips her panties down her legs and rubs her calves and thighs. She then feels his finger tracing the folds of her vagina from behind her. His other hand moves to the front and suddenly thrusts one finger inside of her. She gasps at the intrusion. Sliding that same finger out of her and to the front, finding that tiny nub that drives her crazy, he circles it and wets it with the juice taken from her. With his other hand behind her, he thrusts two fingers inside her. Deep and hard. She grabs onto his shoulders for support as he jams his fingers in and out of her, while his other fingers pinch, pull and rub her clitoris.

He watches her lids fall, her mouth open and her breathing come in ragged breasts breaths. He holds his lust in, while she gives in to the pleasure. She shudders in his attentive hands and before she can slump over him, he picks her up and carries her out of the shower and lays her on the bed, both of them still very wet.

They lay there for a while. She's exhausted. And he needs to calm his lust. Seconds later she's already asleep.

Two hours later, he hears a crackling noise. His comm. He slipped it in his pocket before he got to her door. Sighing, he carefully slips out of bad and answers the call. "Yeah?"

"_Ronon, sorry to wake you. But you need to gear up."_ Evan says over the comm. _"Meet you in the armory in ten minutes."_

"Okay." He says with a grunt. He grabs his clothes and dresses immediately. Looking back down at her sleeping form he bends over her and kisses her slowly on the lips, getting a small and barely there response from her, and then he plants a chaste kiss on her forehead.

X

"What's going on?" Jennifer asks Samantha Carter as she enters her office. Sam is standing a couple feet away from her desk looking out the glass walls overlooking the gate room. The crowd down below d broken down in applause and is now dying down.

"Everyone can breathe easily now." Sam answers, turning around to face Jennifer. She takes a seat behind her desk and gestures to the armchair near the door. "The IOA just left."

"I'm sorry." Jennifer asks, a tiny crease forming on her forehead. "Did you just say that the IOA left?"

"Yes." Sam replies. "Is there a problem?" She asks her.

"Oh." Jennifer shakes her head. "No. Um. No." Shaking her head again she adds "You said you needed to speak with me."

"I do." Samantha says, shaking off the strange suspicion. "Dr. Beckett , well, he should be here in a few minutes, but anyway" She's interrupted when Carson walks in. "Speak of the devil. I was just about to tell Dr. Keller what we have planned for her."

"Aye. Good, good." He says, taking a seat on the empty armchair beside her. "Well, carry on colonel."

"As I was saying, Dr. Beckett would like for you to join him to visit the planet Kelot. It's inhabited by a race of humans who were able to escape the Wraith for several years. Before then, they were culled by the Wraith. But they accidentally discovered an ancient device that they had mistaken for a totem that they were worshipping for hundreds of years."

"I think it would be a great opportunity for you to be able to meet these people." Carson continues for Carter. "And not just because I've been treating them. There is something in their D.N.A. that makes them immune to a virus that almost wiped out another planet."

"Yes. That's how we actually came upon them." Samantha adds. "One of our teams was exploring their abandoned city and found history records. The records showed their medical history and it described the symptoms and the virus to the T."

"The city was practically intact, so we sent SGA1 and SGA2 to investigate further." She tells her. "But they didn't have to go far. The Kelotians never abandoned the city. They had been living in it the whole time. Only cloaked. They revealed themselves to us when they decided that we weren't there to harm them."

"So you want me to go with Carson and help figure out how they're immune to this virus that you mentioned."

"Yes. That's right." Carter answers. "It might take more than a day or more. Unfortunately you're leaving in three days and I was hoping that you might spend some more time here on Atlantis, but Dr. Beckett insists that you take a look at the medical books."

"Can't I read them here?" Jennifer asks.

"If it was that easy then we wouldn't be asking you." Carson says to her.

"The planet that we mentioned, the one that almost got wiped out…" Samantha starts to say.

"I'm assuming you found survivors." Jennifer finishes for her.

"Yes." Samantha answers. "And in fact we moved them to Kelot. These people are called the Sha'akerans."

Carson then continues to explain "Since the Kelotians are immune, there is no harm in bringing the Sha'akerans to their planet. The Kelotians have been very accommodating and have actually been helping us find a cure."

"So how about it, doctor?" Carter asks her.

Thinking about the past few days, or rather nights, it seems pretty pointless to stick around since Mr. Tall Dark Handsome left. Left without saying goodbye. Not even a note. Typical. "Sounds good to me, Colonel. When do we leave."

"Pack your bags, doctor, and be ready in an hour."

X

"Well, that was a bust." Lorne says as they step away from the Stargate.

"Hmph!" Ronon grunts. Annoyed that he had to leave at dawn just for a meaningless expedition.

"Looks like we missed all the fun." Lorne says as he dusts off his uniform, his attention on some technicians talking animatedly.

"What do you mean?" Ronon asks, following Evan's gaze.

"The IOA." Lorne replies. Turning to look at Ronon, he smirks, "You didn't know? The IOA was scheduled to leave for today."

"Today?!" Ronon asks incredulously. "That was today?"

"Yeah." Lorne says. A mixture of a look of confusion and amusement on his face. "You of all people should be relieved."

"I don't care about the IOA to be relieved." Ronon says, breaking off into a run.

Lorne smirks and shakes his head. "Doesn't look that way to me."

X

Ronon reaches Jennifer's door and quickly swipes his hand over the sensor to activate the charm. He waits a few seconds and swipes his hand over again. And again. And again. Nothing still.

Reaching for his comm., he taps it and says "McKay, do me a favor."

"_What?"_ McKay snaps.

"Open the door to the room five doors down from mine the one right beside the balcony." He tells him.

"_Now why in the hell would I want to do that?"_

"Just do it McKay." He growls out.

"_That room is empty." _Rodney tells him.

"It's empty?" Ronon asks.

"_Yeah."_

"Just open it!"

"_What do I get in exchange?"_

"One week of no training," He tells him in frustration.

"_Okay, it's open."_

Ronon walks through the doors and turns on the light.

"_What do you need in there anyway?"_

Ronon ignore's McKay's question and looks around the room. Opening drawers and lifting the bed cushion. He goes through the bathroom door. It's empty. Just like McKay said.

"_Ronon, what do you want with that room anyway? If you're planning to ask for a transfer, you've got another thing coming. I already asked for that room. I'm on the waiting list. That room has the best…"_

Ronon taps on his earpiece, blocking out Rodney's voice. He stomps out of the room, knocking the chair off it's legs.

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Two months and three weeks later…**

"Doctor Keller, welcome back!" Samantha Carter says in greeting as Jennifer Keller walks through the stargate.

"Thank you." Jennifer says absent-mindedly, looking over her shoulder at the disappearing puddle. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Don't worry. You will." Carter says, and then adds "In time."

Turning her head to face the colonel, Jennifer worriedly says "From the sound of your voice, am I to assume that I'll be going off world more than I think."

"By more, how much do you mean?" Carter asks with a smirk.

"More than once a month."

"Ha!" She yells in an amused voice. "Not even close."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Part of the job description doctor." Samantha reminds her. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you signed up for this."

"I know, I know." Jennifer sighs in defeat. "But I was hoping that since I was being really honest with my lack of self defense skills or any other skills that involve violent bodily contact I wouldn't have to do much outside the city."

"But that's the whole point of being out here." Samantha points out as they walk up the stairs. "To explore. Don't you want to learn more about other species? Didn't you like it when you went off world when you came here almost two months ago?"

"I did." Jennifer admits. "But at the same time, I was afraid. Space vampires. That's something out of science fiction."

"Fiction to the rest of the world." Samantha says. "But definitely not to us."

"I was hoping that the reason why we have technicians and the military is because they would do the legwork." Jennifer confesses when they reach the office.

"Doctor Keller, don't make me regret my decision in letting you join this expedition. There are a lot of people who would drop everything they have just to be in your position." Samantha says, a little bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry colonel." Jennifer apologizes. "I don't mean to be such a… baby." Swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I understand your reluctance." Samantha tells her. "It's a bit overwhelming, and not to mention, daunting." She sits behind her desk and gestures to one of the arm chairs. "And to clarify things, no, the military is not here to do experiments. At least not all of them. They're here for our security." Leaning back on her chair she adds "Speaking of security, since you don't have any knowledge of any form of protection…"

"I know how to use pepper spray." Jennifer cuts in to lighten the mood.

"I doubt if that would work on a Wraith or Iratus bug." Samantha says, a laugh escaping.

"Have you tried?"

"Can't say that I have." Samantha answers. Jennifer cocks her eyebrows. "Regardless, you need more ammo than that. You need formal training. Both in weapons and hand to hand combat."

"Can I just do weapons?" Jennifer asks her. "I've fired a gun before"

"You need to be trained in both." She tells her. "You won't always be armed."

"Okay. Good point." Jennifer agrees. "So who's brave enough to train me? Who's the unlucky soul?"

Samantha smirks at this. "For weapons, I think you've met Major Lorne."

"Evan, yes, at the SGC." Jennifer smiles.

"Okay, good." Samantha nods her head. "And then for hand to hand combat, you'll need the best. I had a hard time choosing. I had a choice between Teyla and Ronon. But Teyla has too many responsibilities. Not only does she have Torren to take care off, she also has her people. So I've got Ronon Dex lined up for you."

"Ronon Dex. He's the alien that Colonel Shepherd and his team rescued.

Shaking her head, Samantha corrects her. "Can't really say rescued. "More like adopted." And then adds "I see you've been doing your homework."

"Always a good idea to get a head start on who I'm going to be dealing with. No surprises." Jennifer explains. And then she frowns a bit. "Although Ronon's file was somewhat incomplete."

"Ronon is not very forthcoming when it comes to things like that." Carter tells her. "The fact that his world was destroyed and most of his people's history have been forgotten doesn't help at all."

"He doesn't even have a picture in his file." Jennifer points out.

"Oh that." Samantha says with a laugh. "The poor technician who was gonna take his picture almost peed his pants. I guess Ronon was waiting too long for him to get everything ready that he got fed up and just left."

"So why did he pee his pants?"

"You'll understand when you see Ronon."

"Why? Is he that scary?" Jennifer asks, a worried expression on her face.

"It's hard to say." Samantha says thoughtfully. "Not a lot of people get him. There are only a few who do. Hopefully, you'll get through to him, too, like some of us. I haven't even told him that he's training you."

"So how will I know it's him?"

"Oh." Samantha says with a knowing smirk. "You'll know. He's hard to miss."

**X**

"Colonel Carter, you called for me?"

Looking up from her laptop, she says "Yeah, come in Ronon." Folding her laptop she tilts her head up to look at him. "As you already know, we have a new doctor on base."

"I heard. Yeah."

"I don't know if you met her, but she was here over a month ago. I doubt you did, she read your profile and didn't know what you looked like."

"So what has that got to do with me?"

"I'll cut to the chase…"

"Let me guess. You want her to do some tests on me."

"Not exactly. I wouldn't put it that way." Samantha tells him. "I need two things. She does need to know a little bit more of your background. Your history."

"What about Teyla?"

"Teyla's history is a lot easier. We already have extensive research on her people. But yours… yours is a bit more complicated. Actually, I really don't want to ask this of you, but we might have to go back to Sateda." She waits for his reply, when a few seconds pass, she asks "It's up to you. Dr. Keller can still obtain information about your background through you. And the only way I know that this will be bearable for you, since I know you wouldn't want to sit still for something like an interview, is for it to take place while you train her. It might be a bit informal but…"

"So is that the second thing you want me to do with her? Train?" He asks, cutting her off.

"Yup."

"Has she had any basic training at all?"

"None, whatsoever."

Ronon nods his head. "Good. No bad habits. I'm saying yes to the training and the background check. I'm not so sure about going back to Sateda."

"That's fine, Ronon. It's okay to say no. It was just an idea."

Ronon shrugs. "I'm not saying yes. I'm not saying no."

"Okay."

"So when do we start?" he asks her.

"She needs to settle in first. The day after tomorrow would be best. After her shift at 8 in the evening, training room of course." She answers.

"Gotcha." Ronon says as he turns to leave the office.

"And Ronon, go easy on her."

"You want me to train her or what?"

"Just do as I say. I have my reasons. Basic training for now. More on defense moves. But nothing too heavy… or damaging." Ronon raises one eyebrow at that. "She is the doctor, whoelse is gonna patch her up?" Carter says jokingly. Ronon smirks at this and proceeds to leave the room.

**X**

_Ding ding!_

Jennifer skips over her things cluttered allover her floor to get to her door. She swipes her hand over the sensor to reveal Laura and Teyla standing before her.

"I just heard!" Laura almost gushes.

Jennifer gestures them to come inside her room. "Sorry about the mess…"

Laura waves her hand in dismissal. "This is Teyla, by the way." She says absentmindedly as she looks around Jennifer's quarters. Picking up a magazine on the bed.

Teyla takes a step forward, puts her hands on Jennifer's shoulders and bows her head. Laura nods her head, urging Jennifer to do the same. Jennifer imitates the gesture and then the step back to look at each other. "I'm sorry that I did not get to meet you when you came here the first time."

"That's quite alright; I heard you were with your people."

"Yes I was." Teyla says proudly. "I visit them every chance I get. Colonel Carter mentioned that you would like to spend some time with me and my people."

"Yes. I know that Dr. Beckett has already done his own research. But I'd like to make my own observations. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely, Dr. Keller. Two heads are better than one… is that how the saying goes?"

"Yes, that's right. But please, call me Jennifer." She tells her with a smile.

"Jennifer." Teyla repeats, returning her smile.

"Holy shit… this kid is hot!" Laura says, holding up the magazine.

"Ah yes, Robert Pattinson. I can never get enough of Twilight." Jennifer says with a sigh.

"Who?" Teyla and Laura say in unison.

Jennifer looks at Laura with an amused and confused smile.

"Don't look at me like that." Laura says. "It's not like we get to see the latest movies out here. We get reruns of old shows and movies like _Die Hard_, because of course, only the men thought about bringing movies. And I wouldn't count on them bringing anything like _Sixteen Candles _or _A Walk to Remember_.

Jennifer smiles brightly. "Thank God I came along, huh?"

Laura clasps her hands together in delight. Teyla looks from Jennifer to Laura and then back to Jennifer. "Oh please tell me you brought chick flicks?!"

"Of course!"

"What are chick flicks?" Teyla asks them both.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Laura says. "Chick flicks make the world go round. Chick flicks are what keeps us hoping that we will find Mr. Right… or at least Mr. Right now."

Shaking her head in amusement, Jennifer asks Teyla "What have Col. Shepherd and Dr. McKay been showing you?"

"I've seen a few funny ones. And there were some scary ones too."

"Don't worry, I've got plenty of movies to last us a long time." Jennifer assures them.

"So, what else did you bring back from Earth?" Laura asks, lightly lifting the corner of Jennifer's suitcase. Jennifer notices that Laura says Earth instead of 'home'.

Jennifer opens her tiny refrigerator to show them. "I've got Mochi Balls."

"Mochi Balls?" Teyla asks.

"Mochi Balls!" Laura squeals.

**X**

"So, she's here?" McKay asks John as he sets up a DVD player.

"Yep. She just got here. Teyla and Laura are already in her room nosing around." John tells him.

"Women." Rodney says with a snort.

"I'm gonna visit her later." John says, his eyebrows cocked up while he tinkers with a robotic prototype on the lab desk. "She's probably got a bunch of stuff that she brought. Like magazines. Books… food." That perked Rodney up.

"Food?" Rodney says. "Do you think…"

"I dunno, Rodney." John says with a shrug. "You weren't the nicest person when she came for a visit…"

"I was reserving judgment." Rodney says defensively.

"Well she didn't know that." John tells him, getting up from his seat. "And no. You were not."

"But… but…"

"Not my problem, Rodney." John calls out as he walks out.

**X**

"So what say you to a bottle of wine to celebrate?" Laura suggests.

"I can't." Jennifer says, confused.

"Why not?"

"_Why not_? My condition…"

"What condition?" Laura asks, looking more confused than Jennifer. Teyla cocks an eyebrow in understanding.

"Did you for… didn't Colonol Carter inform you of my condition?" Jennifer asks.

"What condition?" Laura asks, throwing her hands up in confusion.

"I guess not." Jennifer says, shaking her head and then looking at Teyla to see an understanding expression on her face.

**TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"Knock, knock." Jennifer says before entering Samantha's office. Sam looks up from her papers and smiles. "Can I have a word Colonel."

"Sure. Have a seat." Samantha says, setting her pen down. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just found out that nobody here knows about my present condition." Jennifer tells her as she takes a seat in front of the desk.

"Not exactly. I told Col. Shepherd."

"Just him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's second in command." Carter tells her.

"No, I meant, why haven't you told everyone on base?" Jennifer asks her.

"I thought that I'd leave that up to you." And then Samantha adds "Whether you want them to know or not."

"Wouldn't it be like deceiving them? Me, coming here this way." Jennifer says, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"No. I see it as an opportunity to prove what you can do. Do you remember the series Remington Steele?" Samantha asks.

"Can't say that I have." Jennifer admits.

"Right, you were born in '82, weren't you?" Sam asks. Jennifer nods her head yes. "Well, anyway, Remington Steele was a show about this female private investigator, but being a woman, business wasn't that good. So she changed the business name to Remington Steele's Investigation or something of that sort. And business was great, although she had to team up with Pierce Brosnan's character… in the show he took on the role as Remington Steele because he was a thief and she needed a man to fill in the fictitious character's shoes."

"Do you see what I'm trying to get at, Jennifer?" Samantha asks. And without waiting for an answer she says "To be a part of this expedition you have to earn your place…" Jennifer starts to say something, but Samantha holds up her hand. "I know, I know. You _have_ earned your place. But Atlantis is different. We are not on earth anymore. And I'll be honest, Jennifer, If they knew you're pregnant, it can go three ways. Either they admire you for it, for your determination to be here, or they might treat you like an invalid and it might seem like they're walking on eggshells, or worse, they might resent you for another set of reasons." Leaning forward on the table, Sam continues to say "Now if you prove to them that you can do anything you set your mind to, like I know you can do, then they'll respect you for it. And you decide when to tell them."

"You make a good point, colonel." Jennifer says thoughtfully

"I know. I've been through it myself."

"You?" Jennifer asks in disbelief. "But you were with the SGC for so many years. Long before Atlantis. You were part of SG-1."

"True. But like I said Jennifer, this is a whole different ballgame. Different galaxy, different species. Besides, Dr. Weir made her mark with them. They all loved and respected the woman. It was hard to live up to her reputation." Samantha tells her.

Jennifer nods her head in understanding. "Speaking of which, I finally met Teyla."

"She's great, isn't she?" Samantha asks with a smile.

"She is." Jennifer agrees. "Not to mention, very calm and collected. Especially considering she belongs to a race of people that have been hunted for so long. I'm wondering, in Ronon's file, aside from the lack of photograph and racial history, his character and behavioral evaluation weren't there, either. Is he anything like Teyla?"

Samantha snorts loudly. "Aside from the exceptional fighting skills that they both possess, which we have concluded that it was a necessity for Pegasus natives, they are nothing alike. In fact, they are complete opposites."

"So he's not calm or collected?" Jennifer asks.

"More like restless and aggressive." Samantha tells her. "Ronon Dex cannot sit still for too long. He's the shoot first, ask questions later type."

"So basically, he's your typical average guy." Jennifer confirms, not amused.

"Doctor, Why the cyncism?" Sam asks curiously, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Is it that obvious?"

Samantha makes a "teensy" gesture with her fingers. "Unless you're a feminist. And I highly doubt that." Jennifer shrugs. "Rest assured doctor, Ronon is not your average type of guy." After a lengthy pause she finally adds "Trust me." Leaning back on her chair she says "Losing his world, as you already know, has taken a very hard toll on him. The man is far from being chauvinistic."

"If you say so Colonel. Thanks." Jennifer says before she leaves the office.

"Sure. And, Jennifer, call me Sam."

X

"Dr. Keller, welcome back!" John Sheppard says as he catches up with her.

"Colonel Sheppard, Thank you. How have you been?" Jennifer asks him with a smile.

"Good, good," He replies. "and it's John. Remember?"

Jennifer nods her head once and says "Right. And it's Jennifer, then."

"So how do you like your quarters?" He asks her as they walk down the corridor.

"Well, I like the fact that it's the same one that I used when I visited. Which means it'll be a lot easier for me to navigate around this place." Jennifer answers.

"I figured as much." John says to her. "Anyway, I'm glad I ran into you. McKay is setting up his lab for a movie…"

"His lab?" Jennifer asks with a smile.

"It's tucked away. Best place to watch. The lounge is always too crowded." He explains. "Only a few people are invited."

"Well I'm honored, John." Jennifer says sweetly. "But unfortunately I will have todecline tonight. I still have some packing to do."

"You sure?" John asks. "There's popcorn."

"I'm not very fond of popcorn."

"Ahh but you will be pretty soon." John says confidently.

"I doubt that." Jennifer says and then adds "Raincheck?"

John nods his head. "That's too bad. You would have met the rest of my team. And some select few."

"Oh, but I've met Teyla already."

"That's right. She and Laura went up to your room." He says. "What about Ronon?"

"Not yet."

"You will. Besides, he's hard not to notice."

"That's what I keep hearing. Anyway, thanks for the invite col – John." She tells him with a smile.

"If you change your mind," Tapping his earpiece for demonstration "I'm just a tap away." He turns around to leave, but turns back around to face her, he asks "You do have your comm. Right?"

"Yeah. It was handed to me at the briefing." She calls out over her shoulder.

X

Late that night, Jennifer wanders down the hall to the transporter. Trying to familiarize herself with the city. She finds herself in an almost deserted location. Walking down the chilly hall, she turns the corner and stops dead in her tracks.

It's him.

Looking almost exactly the same way he did before. Khaki colored pants and a black shirt with his dreads tied to back. And this time more good looking than ever.

She's frozen where she stands. And all she can do is stare at him. She opens her mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. She watches him walk down the hall, 30 feet away from her. He doesn't see her because he's reading a book. He turns to his right and disappears through another hall perpendicular to the one she's in.

It takes five minutes for her to come to her senses, so she tries to quickly catch up to him. She hears a faint chime from where he disappeared to. But as she reaches the other hallway she realizes that it's not a hallway at all, but a large empty alcove. No furniture, no doors, nothing. Except for wall sconces brightly lighting the space.

Jennifer is stumped. Looking around the alcove she sees no trace of him.

Shaking her head she mutters to herself. "I'm totally losing it."

X

"So why aren't we watching in the lounge again?" Ronon asks as he walks through the walls of the secret lab.

"Because it gets so crowded in there." Rodney replies as he's pushing a chair to face the screen.

"And it's not crowded here?" Ronon says sarcastically, looking around the room. John and Teyla are sitting together on a big armchair to the side, his arm around her while he cradles Torren on this other side. Lorne is leading Alicia Vega to one chair and then taking the seat next to hers. Carson is behind the counter pouring chips in a bowl while Laura helps with the drinks. Nodding to the seat on the other side of Alicia Vega's he asks "What's with the extra chair?"

John looks over and answers "That's for the new doctor."

"Jennifer's coming?" Laura asks as she looks up from pouring wine onto a glass.

"She said she'd take a raincheck." John replies. "But I put it there just in case."

"What's a raincheck?" Teyla asks.

"It's a polite way of saying she doesn't want to hang out with us." Rodney tells her as he rubs his hands together in delight as he looks at all the junk food laid out on the table.

John rolls his eyes at him and says "It means she'll take us up on the offer next time."

"So what are we watching?" Ronon asks as he takes a seat on one chair and pulls the empty one intended for the doctor, swivels it around and places it in front of him, propping his feet up. Rodney takes the seat beside his and sets his feet on the space not occupied by Ronon's feet. Ronon turns to glare at him and pushes Rodney's feet over the edge of the seat.

"What the f…?" Rodney begins to say.

"Now, Rodney, get your own stool." John scolds, giving him a don't-even-start-look.

**X**

"I really think you should speak with Ronon." Teyla says as John walks her back to her room after the movie, Torren sleeping against his shoulder.

"I think we should just move all your stuff into my room." John says, ignoring her request as he toys with her fingers.

"I'm serious John. It's been almost three months." Teyla chastises. "It's like living with a boar,"

"A boar?"

"Yes, you know, the one that likes fish and honey." She says.

"Oh. You mean bear?" John says with a smirk. "It's like living with a bear."

"Yes. That's what I meant." Teyla tells him. "I've never seen him like this."

"You forget, his Satedan friends…" John reminds her.

"I haven't forgotten of course. But when they betrayed him, he was angry and then it was over." She points out. "But lately, he's been, how do you say it, short-tempered."

"He's always short-tempered." John says with a laugh.

"You know what I'm talking about, John." She scolds. "It's different this time. It's like… he may have always been short-tempered, but at least he had a purpose."

"You mean the revenge?" John asks.

"No. Well, yes, at first, everything was about revenge. But that was five years ago. After his first year with us he started to at least, even a little bit, feel comfortable." Teyla explains, turning around to face him as they reach her door. "But now, it's like you have to push him to do things. Even on missions, it's like he doesn't care anymore. There's a difference. Back then he didn't care if he died. As long as he killed Wraith. Now, it's like he doesn't care at all. To live, to die or to kill Wraith. He just doesn't care. Bottom line, John, he's lazy."

"I know. But he doesn't want to talk about it." John says to her. "And trust me, I tried asking him. He just shook it all off like it wasn't important. He didn't even get mad, even with him being short-tempered. Why don't you try?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" John asks in confusion, besides me, you're the closest thing he has to family.

"I can't because I'm a woman." Teyla tells him.

"So?"

"It's obvious that it's about a woman."

"Ohhh." John says with realization. "You're sure about that?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, why would you think he'd even open up to me on that subject, and not you?" John asks.

"Because you are his bestfriend. And well, I doubt if Ronon would ever take advice about women from a woman. Besides, he would have asked me if he wanted to." She tells him.

John nods his head in agreement. "Okay, I'll talk to him about it." And then inclining his head towards the door he says "So are you gonna invite me in or not?"

Teyla gives him a teasing smile as she swipes her hand over the sensor, pulling him towards her as she backs up inside her quarters.

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

John and Ronon are jogging around the city when John calls out and tells Ronon that he needs to rest for a bit. Sitting on the floor against a wall, John motions for Ronon to take a seat next to him. When Ronon flops down and joins him John says "So, tell me, what the hell is going on with you?"

"What?" Ronon asks in frustration.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" John repeats more harshly. "You've been lazy and careless. Teyla is worried about you. And sooner or later you're gonna jeopardize our missions."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Ronon growls out, getting up to leave.

John pulls him back down and surprisingly triumphs at this. "See! You didn't even resist! Now tell me, or you'll have to sit out the upcoming missions."

"Until when?"

"Until you tell me what is the matter with you."

"Fine." Ronon says, finally getting up and walking away.

"Fine? That's it? Just fine?" John asks incredulously. "It's about a woman isn't it?"

That last question/statement stops Ronon in his tracks.

"How long have we known each other, Ronon?" John asks.

"Five, maybe six years."

"Yeah. And in those years, how many times have I pushed you to tell me about yourself?" when Ronon doesn't answer, John goes ahead and says "None. I've asked, but never repeated when I'd see that you didn't want to talk about it. But this time, buddy, this time I'm gonna have to ask again. I've never seen you like this."

"If this is about a girl, then tell me." John asks. "I may not give you the best advice, I might not even give you one at all, but at least just tell me. Maybe you'll feel better."

"I doubt it." Ronon says, not turning around, scratching his head and walking to the railings.

"No chance of ever fixing this thing with this mystery girl?" John asks, pushing himself up from the floor and moving to stand beside Ronon.

"She doesn't even live here in Atlantis."

"So she lives offworld then?" John asks.

"She's not even from this galaxy." Ronon says. John frowns in confusion. "She's from earth." Ronon says, turning around to lean against the balcony.

"How…?" John starts asks. "I doubt if she's someone you met at the SGC. The three times you've been there weren't enough to…"

"I met her here."

"Oh. Do I know her?" John asks. "One of the marines who've been relieved of duty?"

"No. But you might have met her. Actually I'm pretty sure you've met her." He tells him.

"Then who?"

"I don't know her name."

"What?!" John asks.

"We never got around to exchanging names." Ronon explains.

"How can you not have exchanged names? She was working here, at least for a few years."

"I never aid she worked here."

"Now I'm confused."

"She was only visiting."

John looks thoughtful. He tries to remember who visited the past couple of months, but Ronon tells him before he can form a thought. "IOA."

"Sorry, I thought I just heard you say IOA." John tells him.

"That's right. IOA."

John stifles a laugh. "Sorry." But a snort escapes him. "Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"A little bit." Ronon admits sheepishly.

John thinks back to the visiting IOA. Aside form Richard Woolsey, the other members were like a blur. They poked around, but weren't memorable enough for their names to stick. There were two women. "What did she look like?"

"Short." Ronon says.

"That doesn't help."

"Light colored hair." He answers.

"Like Samantha?" John asks.

"Not that light. And her hair was maybe this long," Gesturing below his shoulders. "and she was this high." Lifting his hand to about 5'-5" above the ground.

"Pretty?"

"Well, yeah." Ronon says uncomfortably.

John mistakes it for embarrassment. Thinking that Ronon might not really think she's pretty in the general sense. He does remember one of the IOA members matching that description. Although she looked a bit older than him. Maybe that's his type. He doesn't mention this to Ronon. "You know, I think I know who you're talking about."

"Yeah?" Ronon asks hopefully.

Pushing away from the railings, he slaps Ronon on the shoulder and walks towards the doors. "Yeah. See, you should've told me about this when she left." And then turning to look at Ronon he says, "That's why you've been weird, isn't it? Because she left and you don't even know anything about her." Ronon nods. And John shakes his head. "Like I said, you should've told me sooner."

"What are you going to do?" Ronon asks.

"_We_ are going to look for your mystery girl."

Ronon smiles at that and follows him through the doors.

**X **

"Look at you!" Laura exclaims as she enters the office. "CMO!"

"It's weird huh?" Jennifer says gesturing around her.

"No. I think it suits you." Laura tells her.

"You think so?" Jennifer asks, unsure.

"Absolutely. And besides, I just love the fact that you've actually balanced the scales." Laura says as she sits down on the chair placed alongside Jennifer's desk.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we have another woman for a leader."

"A bit of a feminist, are we?"

"Not so much." Laura replies, picking up a snowglobe and peering into it. "Just liking the idea." Putting the snow globe back onto it's place she says "So you missed movie night."

"John did tell me about it." Jennifer tells her. "I wanted to go, but I just needed a little bit of time to myself. Being in such close quarters with so many people is a bit overwhelming."

"I know what you mean." Laura tells her. "I felt that way when I first came here, too. And so did everyone else. That's why Dr. Weir had allowed us to turn that one area there into a bar." She explains. "And not to mention the mandatory days off."

Jennifer sighs. "So what did I miss last night?"

"Well, you know Lorne, right?"

"Evan, yes." Jennifer answers.

"He brought Dr. Vega last night." Laura tells her with a giggle.

"Who?"

"Alicia Vega." Laura answers. "She's a scientist."

"I think I remember her from the files. Pretty. Dark Hair." Jennifer describes her.

"That's her." Laura says. "And Lorne is smitten."

"Really?"

"Yup!" Laura says excitedly. "Apparently he's been trying to ask her out for more than four months now."

"And this was the first time? Wow, I would never have pegged him for that sort." Jennifer says.

"Neither did I." And then Laura adds "And there was the regular banter. Too bad, you weren't there, you would've met Ronon. And in such close proximity." Laura sighs.

"What is so special about this 'Ronon'?" Jennifer asks, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh, honey, you'd never ask that if you saw him last night." Laura suddenly looks thoughtful. "Although, maybe he's not your type." Shaking her head she says "What the hell am I talking about?! He's every woman's type!"

"I thought you and Carson…"

"Carson and I are doing very well, thank you. In fact we're doing splendid. But that doesn't mean I can't look. Or drool."

"What does he look like anyway?" Jennifer asks.

"Tall, model-like… hmm, and the hair, holy shit, it's like if I were any other girl and not with Carson, and I was…" Not finishing the sentence, she rephrases "let's just say that I can grab on and ride him…"

"Okay! Okay! I get the picture." Jennifer asks, covering her ears. "Whatelse? Any tamer physical attributes."

"Oh honey, Ronon?! Ha!" Laura exclaims. Shaking her head she adds "You know what, I don't want to spoil the surprise. You'll just have to see for yourself."

Just then Marie pops in her head and says "Dr. Keller, everyone is here, I can introduce you to all of them now."

"And I believe that's my cue to leave." Laura says to her. With a wink and a wave she says "See you later!"

Waving at her, Jennifer replies "See ya."

**X**

"You were right." John says as he walks in Teyla's quarters. He peeks inside the other room to check on her son who's fast asleep.

"So it is about a woman?" She asks as she looks at, as she sits in the middle of the bed.

"Yup." He answers, satisfied that Torren is okay, he takes his jacket off, walks towards the bed and sits down, unlacing his boots and toeing them off. Teyla is behind him and scratching lightly on his back. She bunches up his shirt at the side and tugs it off of him. And then unzips his pants, dips her hand inside and cups him. John hisses and turns around, kneels on the bed, places his hand on the small of her back. He then moves her to the middle of the bed and stretches over her.

Her bed is filled with colorful pillows and silk sheets, adding to the lustrous feeling. Teyla pushes his pants over his hips. He then rolls to the side to shed the offending garment and moves back on top of her. Naked. Although, she's still in a chiffon gown, with her breasts straining against the translucent fabric. Behind it he can see her dark nipples standing erectly. Bending his head, he captures one nipple and sucks on it, wetting the fabric, making her gasp. Satisfied that he's had his fill on that one nub, he moves to the other one and applies the same amount of attention he gave the first one.

The wet fabric on her nipple is cold so she takes his hand and lets him cup her. Warming her skin. Moaning at the sensation. She lifts a leg and slides it down the side of his hair roughened thigh, but before she can glide further down he captures the back of her knees and stills her. He rocks against her hips once, his erection nudging against the junction in between her thighs, she's naked underneath the nightgown. She arches her back to meet him, the center of her dampening right away.

John slides his hand from the back of her knee to her calf and carefully lifts it over his shoulder. His lips slowly make their way up from her breasts to her neck, then her jaw. But before he can capture her lips she whispers to him "John?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" He says against her soft skin.

"I heard in the locker room that… how should I say this?" Teyla tries to find the right words to form her sentence. Not very easy with him rubbing up against her, the tip of his shaft teasing her folds.

"What is it, Teyla?"

"Some of the girls are… bare?" Her breath hitches when she feels him slide a hand underneath her, glide over the globes of her buttocks and thrust two fingers inside her.

"Bare?" He asks absently as he strokes the hot walls of her vagina.

"Yesss." She hisses. They're both unsure as to whether she's answering him or if saying it from the pleasure of his touch. "No hair dow… ugh!" Teyla starts to say but is cut off when John enters her swiftly, with two fingers still inside, and then draws back.

"I don't care whether you're shaved or not." He tells her, his mouth trailing to hers. He plunges his tongue inside her mouth as he thrusts back inside of her. "I love you, I love you just the way you are." He tells her against her mouth.

Teyla wraps her arms around his neck and meets his every thrust. Her heart soaring higher and higher. A day never goes by without him saying those words. And she never gets tired of hearing them. She sees his eyes go darker, and that's when she knows that he's really close. Lifting her other leg, she hooks it around his shoulder, making her hips lift up, taking him deeper inside of her.

"Fuck!" John says through gritted teeth. "Teyla, I'm gonna cum too early."

"I want you to." She says to him in between short breaths. She takes one of his hands and guides it to her clitoris. "Touch me, John." But he's already rubbing her nubbin in circles, going faster and faster. As fast as his pounding. "Oh John!" She cries out.

"Cum with me Teyla!" He pleads, rubbing faster, thrusting deeper.

"Jooohn!" Her legs tighten around his neck and she convulses violently around him, causing him to stiffen and then release. John is breathing rapidly as he feels himself drain into her.

He carefully lifts her legs off of her shoulders and slides down to her stomach, kissing her belly. "Are you sure that it's okay?" He asks her.

"Carson said that sexual intercourse during pregnancy is good."

**TBC.**

_Note: So you guys are probably thinking "Where the hell did that come form?" Just thought I'd throw you a curveball. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"I'm having my first training session after dinner." Jennifer says to Laura as they walk down the hallway, coming from the direction of the mess hall. They're both carrying trays of food so they can eat their lunch at Jennifer's office.

"Who's training you? Teyla or Ronon?" Laura asks.

"Ronon." Jennifer simply says.

"Lucky." She comments. "Although you probably won't learn anything since you won't be able to concentrate."

"I'm assuming most of the women in Atlantis have trouble training with him, then." Jennifer says with a smile.

"And some of the men." Laura giggles.

Jennifer shakes her head. "I have got to see this 'Ronon'." Swiping her hand over the door sensor to the infirmary she says "At first, I thought, hmm, alien, and then no picture on file, people getting intimidated… I pictured him as this big hairy scary, well, alien. Or Abominable snowman."

"Close." Laura replies. "Only, a hot Abominable snowman." Laura gets an amused look from Jennifer before they step through the doors.

At almost the same time, coming from the opposite direction from where the ladies came from, John and Ronon turn the corner into the hallway, barely missing Jennifer and Laura.

"So you're training Dr. Keller tonight, huh?" John says.

"Yeah." Ronon answers. "What of it?"

"Oh nothing." John replies. "Just go easy on her."

"Why?" He asks. "It's not like I've ever gone easy on the other women."

"Yeah, but the doc is different."

"Why, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her."

"Then why are you telling me to go easy on her?"

John is debating whether it would be a good idea to tell him that the doctor's pregnant or not. Sam had told him in confidence. And she had reasons for keeping it a secret. At least until Jennifer decides to make it known that she's pregnant. He shakes his head. "Just do what as I say. Don't be too hard on her. She's never had training before."

"So have some of the other people I've trained." Ronon argues. "What's so special about her?"

"Look, buddy, that's something you're going to have to ask the doctor yourself." John finally says. Washing his hands clean from explaining her condition to his bestfriend. "Anyway, let's change the subject. Let's talk about, hmmm, say your mystery girl."

Barely keeping his excitement down he asks "Did you find her?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Looking unsure for a moment, John asks him "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah." Scowling, Ronon asks "Why? Is she married?"

"No." John quickly replies. "She's not. She was. She's divorced."

"Divorced?" Ronon asks with a frown.

"Means that you were bound together once, and then in front of a court, you separated. Not just separated. Sort of like severing ties. So she's not married anymore." John explains.

Ronon obviously does not approve of the practice.

"Anyway, so, she's single." John says, trying to be cheerful. "A son. She's worked with the IOA for about seven years now. 5'-5" in height, honey blonde hair, brown eyes." And then clearing his throat he adds "She's the one, right? I couldn't print out the picture but, that's her right?" Ronon nods, the corner of his mouth curving upwards. "Although, ahem…"

"What?" Ronon asks.

"It's just that, I didn't know that she was your type."

"My type?"

"Yeah, you know, sort of like, having standards for something you like in a person." John explains. "I always figured you'd like someone taller, willowy… hot. Basically, your average model." John says with a big smile.

"Why would you think that?" Ronon asks as they walk into the mess hall.

"Because on earth, guys like you are usually seen with girls like the one I just described." John tells him. "Hell most guys on earth would like to have one of those."

"Teyla isn't tall." Ronon points out as he piles his tray with food.

"No, but I'm not like all guys." John points out.

"And you think I am?" Ronon counters.

"Good point." John nods his head. "Anyway, you'll be glad to know I have a name. Of course."

"What is it?"

"Alice Beauchamp."

Ronon frowns. "It doesn't suit her." John's eyebrow shoots up. "The name. It doesn't fit."

"Really?" John asks slightly amused and incredulous. "I actually think it fits her really well." He counters, picturing Alice's face. Slightly older. Okay, that's not the entire truth – A lot older than Ronon. Ronon's about twenty-nine or thirty. And the woman looks to be at least ten years older. Oh well. To each his own.

"So Ronon, what _is_ your type?"

**X**

"I really don't have a type." Jennifer says to Laura as she takes a bite out of her sandwich. "I notice though that I've gone out mostly with doctors."

"So you like the intellectual type then." Laura tells her.

Jennifer shakes her head. "I said I've gone out with them. I didn't say that I fell for them. After the fifth or sixth doctor who asked me out, I realized that they were only asking me out to prove something."

Laura scowls. "Which is?"

"Whether I'm smarter than them or not."

"Figures! Men!" Laura spits out.

Jennifer takes a sip of her soda and then continues. "These guys I've gone out with, ask me out and then on our dates, talk about achievements and work and all the stuff you shouldn't really be talking about on a first date. If they're intimidated then it doesn't go further than the first date."

"And if not?" Laura prods.

"If they're persistent and, for the lack of a better word, pig-headed, then they last until the third date. No further than that. By the third date, they realize that I'm smarter than them. Not that I'm bragging. But it's the truth."

"Of course." Laura nods sympathetically.

"So they can't handle me, a woman, being smarter and more capable then them. So, yeah, I don't have a type."

"Maybe you should do the exact opposite and date the, okay, maybe not dumb, but an average guy." She suggests.

"That could work." Jennifer says thoughtfully. She smiles wistfully and then her expression changes to a more somber one.

Laura purses her lips and then in a low voice she asks. "I'm probably stepping over the line here but I'll ask anyway, and you don't have to answer…" she hesitates and then continues. "The father of, um, your" In an even lower voice she says "baby…"

"Not average." Jennifer answers her.

"I wasn't gonna ask that but, that narrows it down then." She takes a deep breath and asks "Is he one of the doctors you mentioned."

Jennifer laughs. "Oh God, no!" She shakes her head. "And why are you whispering?" Laura shrugs. "If it gets out that I'm pregnant, then so be it. It's not like I'll be this size for the next six and a half months. By next month, which will be my second trimester, I'll probably start showing."

"I'm actually a bit surprised that they let you in the program." Laura says, and then quickly remedying what she just said, she adds "I mean, with all the morning sickness and peeing. I've never been pregnant, so I dunno…"

Smiling, Jennifer tells Laura "As much as the word implies it, I don't start vomiting until at night. That's why I have the earlier shift. It's weird, a woman's body is fantastic when it comes to pregnancy. It's like, since your baby is sharing your body, it cooperates. I had this patient once, she was very young and she had gotten pregnant. She was too afraid to tell her parents, and strangely enough, she wasn't increasing in size."

Jennifer grabs a pickle from a bowl and nibbles on it. "She was already six months pregnant and nobody could see it. And then when she finally told her parents, it's like she suddenly just grew over night. And all the nausea and urinating was more frequent." Laura nods in understanding. "For me, I think it's because the baby somehow knows that I need to work and keep myself busy to keep from going nuts."

"Really?" Laura ask with a smile. "So there's nothing scientific or logical about it."

"Oh, there definitely is." Jennifer says with a laugh. "I just didn't want to have to explain it. Besides, it's more romantic, don't you think?"

Laura laughs out loud at this.

**X**

"Where you headed buddy?" John asks as they walk out of the cafeteria after having dinner. "I thought training won't be until 8 or 9 tonight? It's only seven."

"Half hour past eight." Ronon corrects him. "Figured I'd get warmed up and let out all the steam before I start training her since you insist on going easy on her.

"You're really not letting this go, are you?"

"I really don't care." Ronon says with a shrug. "Hey so anymore info on Alice Beauchamp?"

John cringes at this. After telling Teyla of his findings she wisely pointed out that the woman might not reciprocate his feelings. He argued that it's not common for older women or men to be attracted someone a lot younger. But she then reminded him of the distance, and what it could mean for this woman. Alice has a son. One she might not want exposed to the dangers of this galaxy. And a mother's bond between herself and her child is very complicated and strong.

"Ronon, look, I know I agreed to locate her for you. But, I don't know how to say this, but I'm just gonna say it… How sure are you that she wants to see you again?"

"What do you mean?" Ronon asks with a frown.

"I mean that I know exactly how you feel about this woman. And I have never seen you so, I dunno, excited about anything."

"And?"

"It's just that, this woman has a life back on earth." John tries to explain.

"So? You do, too."

"Yeah, but I have reasons why I volunteered to come here. And you know very well what they are." John tells him.

"What are you trying to tell me, Sheppard?" Ronon asks with irritation.

"What I'm saying is that she has a son and she might not be willing to move here just like that, especially knowing that her life and her son's life might be in danger. Look around you, Ronon, a lot of these people here made huge sacrifices to be here. But I can't name one person here that actually has children on earth." John tells him with regret.

"Then why the hell did you even help me find her?" Ronon growls out.

"Because I didn't know that she had a kid." John argues. "I assumed that she didn't have anything to tie her down."

"Even so, what makes you think that she might not want to bring her son here?" Ronon asks.

John just shrugs. "I just don't want to get your hopes up, buddy."

Ronon turns and walks away, and says over his shoulder "Too late!"

**X**

"So you never told me at lunch about – oh, Colonel." Laura says, suddenly standing in attention. As she sees John standing in the hallway alone.

John turns around, the frown on his face quickly dissipating when he sees Laura and Jennifer about to head to the mess hall. "Laura, we're both off duty, you really don't need to keep calling me that." He tells her with a smile. And then turning to Jennifer he asks "Jennifer, so how was your first day?"

"Not too exciting." Jennifer informs him.

"Don't worry, it's bound to happen sooner or later. And I'm willing to bet a month's pay that it'll be sooner." John says confidently.

"Nobody's gonna be dumb enough too take that bet." Laura says with a lugh.

"Worth a try." John says with a shrug. "Anyway, I see you ladies are about to have dinner, so I'll leave you to that." He mock salutes them and walks away and then turns around. "Oh by the way, doc, just to give you a heads up, Ronon is not in a very good mood tonight. I'm apologizing now, since it's my fault." With that said, John hastily turns the corner and disappears.

"Great." Jennifer mutters under her breath.

"Don't worry, when you tell him you're pregnant, I'm sure he'll go easy on you." Laura tells him. "I'll tell you a secret." Jennifer's eyebrow arches at this. "Ronon is actually a softie. He just doesn't show it. You should've seen him when he found out about Teyla."

Well, I guess I will have to tell him then." Jennifer says. "You were about to ask me something?'

"Yeah, about that… let me know if I'm overstepping here, but…"

"You wanna know who the father is." Jennifer guesses.

Laura nods tentatively. "You don't have to say anything. I totally understand." She says as she grabs two trays and hands one to Jennifer.

"No, actually, I want to. I mean, I'm actually relieved to tell someone. A friend." She adds softly. "I haven't told my dad yet. I wouldn't know how. The story is very… complicated."

"I'm all ears."

Jennifer then proceeds to tell her about how it all happened. By the time she was done, they were through eating already. Laura sat back with her mouth open. "So IOA? Wow. Totally unexpected." Jennifer nods and shakes her head at the same time. "So tell me, what does he look like?"

"He's..."

"Ladies!" Carson says as he strolls up to their table with a tray. Laura beams and jumps up to hug him.

"You're back!"

"Only for a day." He says, regret lingering in his voice. Laura's face falls at the news.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jennifer says with a smile.

"No." They both say in unison. Then Laura adds "Stay."

Jennifer gives her an amused are-you-serious look and then says "I actually have training. I need to change first." Grabbing her tray she says to Carson "Carson it's nice to see you again, and Laura, we'll continue our talk later."

"Okay." Laura says with a grin.

Jennifer waves at them as she leaves.

**X**

Jennifer hurriedly walks to training room. She swipes her hand over the sensor and quickly walks through the doors. She sees someone bent over, assuming that he's Ronon she says "Sorry I'm late. I got sidetracked for a bit." When Ronon turns around and stretches to his full height, She stops dead on her tracks and stiffens as she stares into a pair of intense green eyes.

**X**

Great. She's late. Ronon thinks to himself. But no more than five minutes later, while bent over his feet to kick off his shoes, he hears the doors swish open.

"Sorry I'm late. I got sidetracked for a bit." A familiar voice, one that has haunted his dreams for over two months, says. He quickly whirls around and stands up to find the object of his desire and the reason for his frustration standing only two feet away from him.

**TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

Nodding her head, Jennifer says aloud "Okay, It's official I'm going insane!" She throws her hands up in the air in resignation and lets out a cross between a frustrated laugh and a hysterical sigh. Turning her back to Ronon, she tugs on her ponytail and starts to step out of the room. But she stops after the second step, shakes her head and mutters "I can't believe I'm doing this." She laughs at the absurdity of it, turns around and walks towards him. Putting her hands on her hips. She looks at him, starting from his toes, travelling to the top of his head. She squints a little to stare into his eyes. She starts to raise her hand, but hesitates when he moves a little and when the expression on his face turns from surprise to contemplative. Shrugging, her hand moves another inch, curling three fingers in her hand, she pokes him on the shoulder with the remaining two.

As soon as her fingers touch his flesh she lets out a squeak and jumps back in shock. Clapping her hand over her mouth, her eyes widen every second that ticks by. Backing up slowly, head shaking, Jennifer blindly reaches behind her, looking for a non-existent doorknob. Ronon advances towards her, his eyes shifting to the sensor and then back to her. Realizing where she is, she raises her hand behind her to swipe at the sensor. As soon as she hears the swishing of the opening door Jennifer quickly turns around to leave.

"Dr. Keller?"

**X**

_What the…? How did John pull this off?_ Was his first thought. But the quick look of surprise on her face is evidence that she didn't have a clue as to what's going on.

Ronon watches her as she debates with herself. Talking out loud and laughing. Strange. Earth people are definitely strange.

He can hear the beat of his own heart, as if it's right above his ear not in his chest. She looks the same. But different. And it's hard to say what it is that changed. She steps up in front of him, perusing him with amusement. She raises her hand towards him. His eyebrow raises, and she stops for a second and then continues to raise her hand. He feels a slight jab on his shoulder blades. The brief contact is enough to shock her. And him. He feels a tingle from the touch. Not like the tingles in your feet or legs when you haven't moved them for a long time. More like an electric jolt. But not like the ones he's seen Radek and Rodney get when tinkering with ancient devices. Those probably hurt. Then again, it's Radek and Rodney; they probably get their stomachs in knots just thinking about machines and stuff.

She's getting away.

Again.

"Dr. Keller?" He says. A hint of desperation laced in his voice.

This stops her in her tracks. She slowly turns around to face the man that has been haunting her dreams for over a month now.

So many questions to ask, and he can't form one cohesive thought. Before frustration sets in, Ronon quickly says "We should start with the basics." He turns around to grab his bottle of water sitting on the bench.

Jennifer is rooted to the spot. Shocked to the depths of her bones. Basics? That's it. Her eyes start to water. Good thing he has his back turned. And before he moves to face her, she turns around to hide the hurt expression on her face.

She tosses her towel on the bench opposite her and takes a deep breath before beginning.

**X**

Training wasn't that bad. Considering. In fact, Ronon is a good teacher. Surprisingly, she was able to concentrate, despite Laura's prediction. Maybe the surprise she felt earlier was what helped. A wake up call. That's it. Why would he care? Laura did say that the women here are always after him. _What makes me different? Because I carry his baby?Ha! He doesn't even know. Probably wouldn't want to know._

"Dr. Keller?"

Jennifer turns around to the sound of a soothing voice. "Teyla." She says in greeting. She notices a baby cradled in Teyla's arms. "Is this Torren?"

"Yes. Would you like to hold him?" Teyla offers.

"Absolutely." Jennifer says, already taking him in her arms. She coos at him as he stares up at her.

"It's good practice for you." Teyla says with a smile.

"Good practice for what?" Ronon says, coming up behind the two of them. Jennifer stiffens at the sound of his deep voice.

Teyla's eyes shift to Jennifer's sudden rigidity.

"I've never held a baby before." Jennifer answers quickly without turning around. "With all the toddlers off world and Torren here, it'll give me a chance to deal with children."

Nodding in understanding, Ronon turns to Teyla. "John? Where is he?"

"Either in the mess hall or Rodney's lab." Teyla answers. Ronon nods and starts to walk away, surreptitiously looking at Jennifer holding Torren from his shoulder. Teyla sees this. Without tearing her gaze away from Ronon, she asks Jennifer "How was training?"

This snaps Jennifer out of her thoughts. "Good." She answers a little bit too excitedly. "It was good. Better than I expected."

"What did you expect?" She asks her.

"Oh. Um." Jennifer mumbles._ Damn_. "Well, I've never really had training so I was a bit skeptical. I thought I'd make a lot of mistakes. Not that I didn't. I did. But not as many as I thought." She half lies, talking in rapid fashion. Teyla nods at this. Jennifer bends her head down towards Torren, but her eyes involuntarily shift to look at Ronon's back.

**X**

"John." Ronon calls out as he pops his head through the door to Rodney's lab.

Rodney waves him away. "He left about five minutes ago."

"Where to?"

"Mess."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Rodney says absently. Then his head snaps up. "Thanks? He never says thanks."

**X**

"You finished with that?" Ronon asks as John is about to take a bit out of his half eaten sandwich.

John pulls it out from his open mouth, looks at the sandwich and then the buffet table. "You know, if this was a restaurant, I'd maybe – _maybe_ share this with you. But this is all you can eat." He says, waving at the long table in the middle of the room.

"Just finish your sandwich, Sheppard." Ronon says , taking the seat across Johns. "We need to talk."

"Sounds serious." John says. And then with a feigned hurt look he asks "Are you breaking up with me." His voice going an octave higher, catching the attention of everyone in the mess hall. They hear few snickers a couple of tables away. Ronon scowls at the eavesdroppers.

Fifteen frustrating minutes later, John smacks his lips together in satisfaction.

"Come on." Ronon growls.

John gets up and follows the Satedan out of the room and as soon as they step through the double doors John yells "You bastard! How dare you cheat on me!" The people inside the cafeteria burst out laughing as they hear this.

**X**

"Sorry man, I couldn't help it. It was just too easy." John says as they walk down the hall to go to a secluded part of the city.

Ronon ignores this and says. "You were wrong you know."

"About you cheating on me?" John says with an innocent expression.

Ronon ignores the stupid taunt. "About the girl. It's not her. The woman you found. Whoever she is, it wasn't her."

"How do you know?" John asks as they step out onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh air.

"Because the woman I've been looking for is the same woman I just trained tonight." Ronon says, crossing his arms.

"Huh? Now I'm confused." His forehead wrinkling.

"Dr. Keller." Ronon tells him. "It's her."

"Dr. Keller is your mystery woman?"

"Myst… Why the hell do you keep saying mystery woman?"

"Because she is." John replies. And with more feeling he adds "Your mystery woman."

Ronon throws him a get-serious face.

"Fine. I'll stop it." John says, holding his hands up. "Okay, so then this should be good. It's a good thing. It's the good doctor. Meaning she's here to stay." John says, smiling, nodding as he looks at Ronon who is now shaking his head, so he's shaking his head too. "No? Why not?"

"I thought it would be good…"

"No spark, huh?" John says, sympathetically putting a hand on his shoulder. Ronon looks up at him with another one of his get-serious face. John takes his hand off of Ronon's shoulder. "So what is it then?"

Ronon shakes his head in frustration and then turns around.

"Okay, so how'd training go?"

"Good."

"So that's good then?"

"No. it's not."

"It's not?"

"It went really well."

"And that's bad… how?" John asks in confusion.

"It went too well. No distractions."

"Ah. You mean she wasn't distracted. At all. Like it was normal." John clarifies. Ronon nods his answer. "So basically you think she's immune."

"Yeah."

"Maybe she's just really good at learning." John offers weakly.

"John, really?" Ronon asks in frustration. They both know that it wasn't that easy. The women on Atlantis, even the best-trained ones, with Teyla as an exception, have a very hard time concentrating when training with Ronon. That's why, Teyla is in charge of the women's training.

"Okay. Maybe that may not be the answer." John says. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing." Ronon says. "At first." John patiently waits. "I said 'We should start with the basics.'"

John shakes his head. Snorts and then says "No wonder she seems like she didn't care." Ronon's brow furrows as he waits for the explanation. "'We should start with the basics.'! Dude, you're the one who's not affected." John says in a loud voice.

"I am affected." Ronon says in a frustrated whisper.

"Yeah you are. But you said 'We should start with the basics'."

"So?"

"So?!" John repeats with a laugh. "So to her it seems like you don't care. She's probably even got it in her head that you don't remember."

"Why would she think that?"

"Sheesh! Don't ask me. Women are complicated. And you thought the Wraith are difficult!" John says. "I'm willing to bet a month's pay that someone has already told her about you. Especially if they knew that she had training with you tonight. I'm pretty sure that she's heard how the women, and some men, are falling all over themselves for you."

"And why the hell would that matter?"

"Because now she thinks you're a player."

"A player?"

"Someone who's been with a lot of women, sometimes being with more than one woman at a time." John explains.

"You mean like you?" Ronon asks with a little bit of humor.

"I was never…"

"But that's what some of the people said." Ronon points out.

Dismissing the subject, John says "I'm, just saying, man, she probably already has the wrong impression."

"Well I'm sure she remembers me though. From her reaction…"

"How'd she react?"

"A little flustered. And then it was gone." His words from earlier dawning on him "And then she changed after I said 'We should start with the basics.'."

"Definitely, bad impression."

**TBC.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Spoiler Alert!!! Proceed to read the story and skip the note if you haven't seen SGU yet._

_Note: I love Stargate Atlantis... Like I super love it. But I have to say, The first two minutes of SGU was, well, amazing, alread... at least to me. I think that it was a totally different spinoff. Not racy, but more for the mature audience. I'm already liking the characters, especially the imperfections. My favorite is Lt. Scott, coz you can see how scared he is but tries to be brave for everyone. And Eli, too because he's such a nerd, but also tries to be cool. So I'll be watching it again for the second time. I was also happy that they O'Neill, Carter and Jackson had there cameos, It wouldn't have been the same without them making an appearance. Although they could've added Teal'c, too. Anyway, on to the story..._

"So you know how I said that Ronon's type is just unlike, well, his type." John asks Teyla as he lays in bed on his side, watching her rock Torren to sleep. "At least what I thought his type is… was."

"Yes. You said that you were surprised to find out that he has a 'thing'" her eyebrow raises as she says the word 'thing', "for older women."

"I was right about the "unlike his type" part."

"Do you mean Alice Beauchamp is not older then?" Teyla asks as she crosses the room to Torren's.

"No, she's still older. But it's not her." John tells her. "Alice Beauchamp is not Ronon's mystery girl."

"She's not?"

"Nope." John answers. "You want to guess who?"

"Is she someone I know?" Teyla asks, closing the door to Torren's nursery.

"Yup."

"Is it Dr. Jennifer Keller?" She asks with a smile as she slips underneath the blanket.

"No…" John says w/ a brief smug smile that is wiped away after only a second. "How?"

"Woman's intuition?" Teyla says. John looks at her skeptically. "I noticed their reactions to one another earlier this evening."

"Really?" John asks curiously.

"Jennifer froze when Ronon came up behind us after her training. She didn't look at him once when they were speaking to each other. And then there was a certain look on Ronon's face when he walked away." Teyla tells him.

"What kind of look?"

"Confusion, hurt with a hint of happiness I think."

"You're right." John says to her as he gathers her in his arms. "He's confused as to why she's pretending around him. And then I pointed out that 'Let's start with the basics' wasn't the best welcome back greeting."

"He said that?" She asks as she slides up to John, placing her knees along his thighs.

"Yup." His hands glide up her thighs and under her ass, squeezing her cheeks. "I believe Ronon needs a little practice."

"I think that we should mind our own business." Teyla tells him, slowly lowering herself, brushing her silk covered breasts against his chest. John's hands move up from her ass to the small of her back pressing her to him. "She might not want to get involved. Do not forget, she is pregnant."

"You may be right." John says as she kisses his neck. He rolls her underneath him and slides her underwear off. Teyla then hooks her toes on his boxer shorts and pushes them past his hips. Grabbing her legs and hooking them over his hips, he rocks her heat, his already thickened shaft sliding against her damp curls. She spears her fingers through his hair and pulls him down for a kiss.

But he stops. "Maybe I'm crazy, but do you think it's possible that Ronon might be the father of the baby Jennifer is carrying?"

"If they consummated their – I am not sure as to what I should call whatever it is between them – during her brief stay here, then, yes, I think it' possible. I think she's less than two months pregnant which is just about right, wouldn't you say?" She asks him, her hand moving to his crotch and cupping him. He groans in response. "Still it is none of our business. Right?"

"Yes. Jesus Christ, yes!" He yells as he pushes her hand away and thrusts inside her.

**X**

The next day, after her shift Jennifer is in the target room with Lorne. "So Doc, how was training with Ronon?"

Jennifer momentarily freezes as she aims at the target fifteen feet away from where she's standing. "Um, good. I learned a few defense moves."

"I'm not surprised. The man _can_ train. It's too bad most of the women on Atlantis can't concentrate with him around. It would be great to have all of them trained by him." He picks up a Gluck and tests it out. "Not that Teyla is not good. She's amazing. But she holds back sometimes. But Ronon – Ronon will throw you on the ground without a second thought."

"I'm not supposed to do anything too straining." Jennifer tells him without tearing her gaze away from the target.

Lorne sets the gun down on the table in front of him. "Why not? Doctor's orders?" He asks with a smile.

"Something like that." Jennifer reloads her gun and takes a shot. When she hits a bull's eye, she smiles and sets the gun back down. Nodding in satisfaction. "I'm pregnant."

Evan's eyes grow wide at the news. The corners of his mouth lifting upwards, forming a smile. "Congratulations, doc." He pulls her into a hug and squeezes lightly. He sets her from him, but his hands stay on her shoulders. "So how far along are you?"

"A month and three weeks." She tells him with a smile.

"Wow." Evan says with a nod. "You're gonna be a mom. Can I ask who the…" He trailed off.

"I'm not quite ready to say who it is."

He nods in understanding. "Does he know? You don't have to answer."

"No, he doesn't. And I know I should tell him." She takes a seat on one of the chairs up against the wall and leans back. "But part of me is saying that he won't give a shit. And another part is saying that he will, but won't want the package deal… meaning me as an addition. So I'm being selfish. I'm evil aren't I?"

"You're human." Evan tells her, he waves a marine over, signaling him to keep the weapons. "Self-preservation. It's a basic human instinct. Hell it's basic instinct for every living breathing thing."

"So I'm not evil then. Just selfish?" She asks with a weak smile.

Gesturing with two fingers he says "Just a tiny bit." He playfully nudges her with his shoulders and they sit there quietly for a few moments. "How sure are you that he wouldn't want both you and the baby?"

"I'm not, but last night when he and I…" Her eyes widen when she realizes that she just slipped. Evan's eyebrow shoot up. "Oh god! Promise you won't say anything."

He holds his hands up. "I promise. I mean, I still don't know who it is, I just know that he's from here…"

"Sssh!" Jennifer shushes him, clapping her hand over his mouth. Evan nods. She gets up to leave and he follows her out of the room.

In a whisper he tells her "He has the right to know. He's already lost so much."

It may be her imagination but she sensed a hint of annoyance in those words.

**X**

"What's wrong with you?" Rodney asks after swallowing a spoonful of jello.

Ronon tosses his fork onto his tray and leans back in frustration. John who's sitting at the head of the table with Rodney and Ronon on either side of him says "Girl troubles."

"Welcome to the club." Rodney says as he shovels another spoonful of jello into his mouth. "Which one?" Silence. "Lemme guess, Amelia Banks?" Ronon just stares at him. "Dr. Heightmeyer?"

"Dr. Heightmeyer?!" John says incredulously.

"She looks like a naughty librarian."

"A what?" Evan asks as he joins them, setting his tray on the table, right across from John.

"The naughty librarian or teacher, if you prefer that." Rodney explains to them, licking off the bowl. John makes a disgusted face as he watches Rodney. "Prim and proper on the outside, sizzling in the inside. Chignons, spectacles and buttoned-up blouses by day, whips, chains and leather by night."

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" John asks, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I was bored." He answers. "Besides, that couch in her office is a little bit too comfy."

This time it's Ronon and Evan whose faces twist up.

"Why the hell are we talking about Dr. Heightmeyer?"

"Ronon is having a problem with her." Rodney tells him. Ronon growls. "Or some other woman. He hasn't said who yet."

"Jennifer Keller?" Evan asks innocently. John looks at him with incredulity, while Ronon and Rodney look at him with surprise.

"Did she say anything?" Ronon asks, very alert now.

Evan shrugs. "Maybe you should go talk to her yourself." He tells him without looking up from his food.

"You know where she is?" He asks him.

"We just finished up with training. She's probably in her quarters al…" Ronon is already out of his chair before Evan can finish.

"What the hell was that about?" John asks.

Evan shrugs. "He should know. That's all I'm saying."

"What are you talking about?" Rodney asks.

They both ignore him. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Evan shrugs for the third time. Feeling both guilty and at peace that he gave a little nudge.

"Where's her room?" Ronon asks as he walks back to the table.

"Same wing as yours. The one next to the balcony." Rodney tells him.

"It's the same one she used as the last time she was here?"

"Yeah." Rodney answers, but Ronon is already walking away. "What's going on?"

**X**

Without giving it a second thought Ronon waves his hand over the sensor to Jennifer's door. Less then a minute later the door slides open and Jennifer appears in front of him.

"Ronon." Jennifer says, surprise evident in her eyes.

"Hey." He says as he takes her appearance in. She's a bit flushed.

"This isn't a good time. What are you doing here?" She nervously says to him.

"I just thought that maybe we should talk about…" He doesn't get to finish because Jennifer quickly covers her mouth, gagging and then whirling around and running to her bathroom, leaving the door open. Ronon frowns, follows her through the door cautiously. When he hears her throwing up he takes longer strides until he reaches her, her head over the bowl, her arms hugging it.

Without saying a word, Ronon kneels down beside her and holds her hair up from her face and neck and rubs her back. She hurls some more. When she stops, he shifts position and sits on the floor, pulling his knees up and helps her sit back. "What's wrong?" He asks her.

Jennifer shakes her head. The movement to quick causing her to clutch her head. Ronon reaches up to the sink and finds a glass tumbler, he fills it up with water and hands it to her. "Something you ate?"

Jennifer murmurs soft "No."

"Are you sick?"

"Not really."

"Want me to go get Marie?" He asks her, his eyes full of concern.

"No." She tells him vehemently. And adding more calmly "I'm okay.

"If you're sure." He says, suspicion lacing his voice.

"Abso – oooh!" She bolts right up to throw up in the bowl.

"Jennifer?" A voice calls out from the room. Laura appears in the doorway. "Are you okay? The door was wide o – oh." She rushes to the other side of Jennifer and says "Geez! They really shouldn't call it morning sickness. It's deceiving."

Ronon's head snaps up at the familiar words. Morning sickness. He remembers Carson warning Teyla about the bouts of vomiting during pregnancy. His bends his head lower to look at Jennifer. She's watching him from half-closed lids.

When she sees the different play of emotions in his eyes, hurt, confusion, understanding and concern, she squeezes her eyes shut.

_Dear god._ Is all she can think of.

**TBC.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"So what was _that_ all about?" Laura asks Jennifer as she flips through the DVDs on Jennifer's desk.

"It's complicated." She tells Laura.

"Complicated? You guys just met last night for training, how complicated can it get?" Laura asks.

"Um…" Jennifer begins, staring up at the ceiling as she lays in bed.

At Jennifer's hesitation, Laura turns to look at her. "Last night _was_ the first time, wasn't it?" Her eyebrows rise for clarification. And then shakes her head. "No?"

"We met when I came here." She tells her. "And we… for the lack of a better word, we hooked up."

Laura gasps. "Are you serious?!" Jennifer turns her head sideways to look at Laura. "You_ are _serious! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I always thought he was IOA."

Laura bursts out laughing, and then quickly stops herself when she sees Jennifer's scowl. "Sorry, but of all the things to mistake him for, the IOA is totally, and I mean totally far from it. The man hates them. The IOA is trying to find every excuse to kick him out of Atlantis."

"He wasn't wearing a uniform when I came here!" Jennifer informs her.

"That's coz he refuses to wear them. He's more comfortable when he's in tunics and leather pants. Yum, leather pants."

"He wasn't wearing those either. He was in a coat and tie."

"A coat and tie?" Laura frowns and then smiles. "I remember now. We were all drooling after him for wearing those outfits. He had just come back from Earth with John and I think, I'm not sure, but one of the marines took his clothes and washed them for him while he was gone. Luckily for us, the clothes shrunk, not so lucky for the lieutenant." And then as if suddenly recalling something, Laura looks at Jennifer and says. "He should've been really annoyed then, and it would have been difficult having him around, but for some reason he wasn't. I'm wondering if maybe you were the reason."

"I doubt it."

"But you did have sex, didn't you?" Laura confirms.

"Yes, we did." Jennifer answers, "But it doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't mean anything to you? Or it doesn't mean anything to him?" Laura asks.

Jennifer shrugs and starts picking on the corner of her blanket.

"You know you never did answer my question." Laura states.

"Which one?" Jennifer asks carefully.

"The one about who the father is."

Jennifer looks up at Laura and then cocks one eyebrow then looks back down at the blanket.

"Wow." Laura says. She exhales slowly then gets up to sit on the foot of the bed. "I'm assuming you didn't tell him."

Jennifer shakes her head no. "Why? It's not like he's gonna care."

"Why wouldn't he?" Laura asks.

"Why would he?"

"He has a right, you know." Laura tells her.

"That's what Evan said. Although _he's_ angry about it." Jennifer says to him.

"Wait a minute – Evan knows?! He knew before me?!" Laura asks.

"I slipped." She tells her in a defeated voice.

"Anyway it doesn't really matter. I still think you should tell him."

"And say what? Hey Ronon, guess what, you're going to be a dad!" Jennifer tells her with a snort. "It's not that easy."

"I know that. But is that what's really holding you back?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you scared of?" Laura asks directly. "And be honest. What do you really want from him."

"I know that he should know. And I do want to tell him. But part of me doesn't. I'm being selfish." Jennifer admits.

"You want the baby all to yourself?" Laura asks skeptically.

"I want him to want me." Jennifer says desperately. "Not just the baby. But me too."

"Oh honey!" Laura says sympathetically, shaking her blanketed foot comfortingly. "What makes you think he wouldn't want you?"

"You said that women are always tripping all over themselves for him. I'm not exactly a model or…"

"So what if you're not a model?"

"Okay, fine, but still, he sounds like, okay, maybe 'player' is not the right word… but I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a short supply of women in his life." Jennifer tells her.

"I don't think any of the women here have slept with him." Jennifer's eyebrow cocks up. Laura clarifies "Poker night."

"But what about off world?" Jennifer asks.

Laura looks contemplative. "You got me there. I wouldn't know. I'm not gonna lie to you, he spends a lot of time off world, even on leisure time."

"See."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he has someone off world." Laura argues.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't either."

**X**

When they were sure that Jennifer was done throwing up, Ronon carried her to her bed and tucked her in. He wanted to stay longer but Laura was flitting around the room, making sure that Jennifer was comfortable. He decided to leave, especially since Jennifer seemed really exhausted. There wasn't any point in discussing what happened between the two of them, at least not tonight. Besides, he has to think of another 'game plan', as John would put it.

This puts a kink in things.

A baby.

She's pregnant.

This makes it complicated.

**X**

The next day, Teyla finds Ronoon sitting by himself in the mess hall, his food untouched.

"Ronon?" Teyla asks.

"Morning." He greets her without looking up.

"May I sit?" She asks, gesturing to the seat across his. They've been friends for years, but during the times he's sullen, they, she and John, have learned to tread lightly around him.

He waves her down.

"Is there something bothering you, Ronon?" She asks carefully.

Surprisingly, he nods yes. "She's pregnant."

"I'm assuming you are talking about Dr. Keller." He nods his answer. "Have you talked about it with her?"

"Haven't had the chance."

"Would you like to tell me what you are worried about?"

"I have a lot of questions." He tells her, finally looking up at her.

"Questions like?" She draws out.

"Is she married?"

"I do not think so. Nobody has mentioned anything." Teyla tells him. "And besides, I do not think she is the kind of person to give her," She clears her throat "sexual favors casually."

"That's what I thought… think." He says. "But the baby."

"I have heard about women getting… I think they are called donors so that they can get pregnant., although I doubt if that is the case." Teyla tells him.

"So there's somebody in her life. Someone recent. I'm only guessing recent because I can't see her being intimate with me while she's still involved." Teyla nods at this as he's talking.

"So you think she's involved?"

"Don't you?"

"People from earth may be – odd, but they are not that different from us, Ronon." She says to him gently. "They are also very attached to their loved ones. I think it is a very difficult decision to move here to the Pegasus Galaxy when they know that they have someone back on Earth. A month and a half is not enough time to make that decision. So I doubt if she is in a relationship."

"So the baby?"

"Has it not crossed your mind that the child she's carrying is… yours?" She asks him with caution.

Ronon leans back on his chair, shakes his head. "Impossible."

**X**

"Major Porter, what happened?" Colonel Carter asks the young man sitting on the edge of an infirmary bed.

"It was supposed to be a routine visit. The people from Pan'ga are peaceful."

"We already know that." Rodney points out. John sends him a chastising look.

"What happened?" Sam repeats patiently.

"We don't know exactly. One minute we're walking through the village, next thing I know we're getting shot at from god knows where. The villagers didn't seem to know anything. They were as surprised as we were. They started screaming and then running to their homes and locking up, some of them had been shot. Although, Wilson got hit first. We didn't know where else to go so we grabbed him and made a run for it. We never saw any shooters." He pauses, rotates his shoulder and then continues "A bullet grazed me while we were running. Got to the Stargate and just dialed home. We would have stayed, to make sure that the villagers were safe, but we didn't have any place to go. And Wilson…"

Samantha nods her head in comprehension. "I understand, of course. You made the right decision. You should clean up, Major." Turning to the next bed, she asks Jennifer. "How's Wilson doing?"

"Not too bad. Although I'm not clearing him for duty for two weeks." Jennifer informs the colonel. "I had to give him a dose of morphine. He won't be waking up until tomorrow."

Samantha nods, and then gestures to John to walk with her. In a low voice she tells him "I want you to get yours and another team together. Two Jumpers, and take Dr. Keller with you."

"Dr. Keller?" John asks. "Are you sure about this? This mission might be a little bit dangerous."

"Carson is off world. Unfortunately, in quarantine. The Themerians have a minor infection, but Carson is adamant that we suspend all gate travel to that planet." Samantha tells him. "Besides, I have every bit of confidence in Jennifer. Those people in that planet will need to be cared for."

"Fine." John says. "I'll have Ronon shadow her the whole time."

"Good." Turning to look over her shoulder, she adds "Now to tell Jennifer."

**TBC.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"I don't think I can do this." Jennifer whispers to Laura as they head to the Jumper bay.

"You'll be fine." Laura assures her. "You're with SGA1 and you have Ronon to look after you."

"Yeah, that's so much better." Jennifer says sarcastically.

"Hey, maybe you guys can get to know about each other while you're on this mission." Laura says.

Jennifer shakes her head. "I have enough on my mind to even think about that." Slinging her heavy back pack over her shoulders she continues to say "I can't screw my first mission up."

"You are not going to screw it up." Laura chastises her.

"We'll just have to wait and…" Her voice trails off when she feels her back pack being pulled away from her. She turns around and finds Ronon slinging it over one shoulder.

Without a word he sets his hand on the small of her back to guide her towards one readied jumper. Jennifer's head whips around to look at Laura, who's shrugging and smiling at her.

"Major Hansen, you'll follow behind. My team and I will go first." Sheppard tells all of them. "As soon as we're through the gate, cloak." And then turning to Jennifer he says "Dr. Keller, you're with us. We are not to have direct contact with the villagers."

Jennifer nods. "Right. Just assess the situation from a safe distance. How many wounded or dead. And how severe." She repeats the instructions discussed at the briefing.

"Good." John nods. "But if the situation calls for it, and we cannot determine how bad it is for the Pan'gans, then we go with plan B. Understood."

"Yes sir." The major and his men say in unison.

"Then let's move out." John says, gesturing towards two jumpers.

Ronon urges her forward and waits for her to settle down onto one of the benches. He sets her pack on the floor beside her feet and takes a seat on the bench opposite hers. Rodney walks to the cockpit, but slows down to look at both Jennifer, who's looking down at her feet, and Ronon who's arms are crossed and his head arched at the neck, leaning back with his eyes closed. He frowns in puzzlement at this and then proceeds to take a seat beside Sheppard while Teyla takes the one directly behind John.

A few minutes later they're in the gateroom and then in another five, they're going through the event horizon.

**X**

"Are you okay?" Ronon asks her quietly as they step off of the cloaked jumper.

"Yes. Thank you." She replies, her head bent low, avoiding his eyes.

"Major Hanson, stay low. Keep a low profile and maintain radio contact." John says through his comm.

"_Yes sir."_ Says Major Hansen.

"Ronon, lead the way." John waves two fingers towards the direction of the village.

Ronon turns to look at Teyla, who instinctively moves to Jennifer's side. She subtly nods her head once to assure him, and then he breaks off into a brisk walk, with his gun ready at his side.

"I don't see the reason why we can't use the puddle jumper, it would be a hell of a lot faster." Rodney complained as he lags behind.

"Like we discussed at the briefing, we don't know who we're dealing with. They could have something that can detect the jumpers even while cloaked." An exasperated John tells him.

"Well it would be some really darn good piece of technology to be able to do that." Rodney mutters.

"If experience has not taught you that we cannot risk these things anymore then I do not know what will." Teyla says with annoyance. John smirks.

"I'm just saying, we would be better off safe and inside the jumper while being shot at or out here with just our TAC vests." Rodney says.

Jennifer stifles a whimper. At the sound Ronon swiftly turns around and grabs Rodney by one part of his vest. "You better shut up Rodney or I'm tying you to the tree right here and leave you until we're done with this mission." He says between gritted teeth.

"Now, Ronon, we can torture Rodney after we're done." John says, patting Ronon on the back while he looks around the forest. "Ease up big guy." He says when Ronon doesn't let him go. And when he does, he pushes the Satedan forward. "Let's just get this over and done with." He turns around to giveRodney a look of censure and then shifts his eyes to Jennifer who seems a little bit more relaxed after Ronon shut Rodney up.

Less than hour later Ronon signals for everyone to stop. He crouches down behind a boulder and then looks at John who settles himself to Ronon's right side. John pulls out his binoculars. "I don't see anything unusual." He hands the binoculars to Ronon.

"Can't see any guards." Ronon declares. His head moves around, obviously looking at the surrounding area for anyone lurking.

"They seem to be cleaning up the destruction that was caused." Teyla comments as she looks through her own binoculars. "There are some wounded walking around." She looks at Jennifer who's crouched low beside Ronon. "Not extreme."

Ronon hands Jennifer the binoculars he'd been using. Her fingers brush lightly against his, sending a jolt of electricity through her. She shakes her head slightly and then proceeds to look at the villagers. "Yeah, the injuries are not fatal – wait – there," She unconsciously grips Ronon's arm, "do you see it?" She points towards a small cottage.

Ronon yanks Rodney's binoculars from his hands. "Hey!" Rodney protests.

"Sssh!" John and Teyla say simultaneously.

"There, the open door!" Jennifer tells him, still gripping his arm. Ronon nods, extremely aware of the heat coming from her hand.

"What is it?" John asks.

"I see," She pauses, "one, two, three…" She counts under her breath.

"Six injured." Ronon finishes for her.

"I count only five." She tells him.

"Six, you can't see the little boy off to the corner." He tells her.

"Where is he?" She asks, her concern growing stronger.

Ronon shifts back a little bit, takes her hand from his arm and pulls her in front of him. With both his knees on either side of her, and one hand on her waist, he can feel her soft curves through her jumpsuit. Leaning close behind her, he helps her direct the binoculars she's using.

"I see him." Jennifer says in an angry voice. "His arm and forehead are bandaged. But he's pale. He probably has a fever."

To distract her, Teyla asks about the others. "And the other injured? How are they faring?"

"Two have bandaged legs. Another with dressings on his stomachs. The last two have injured shoulders. I am assuming all of them have some sort of fever or infection. They're all pale." Still crouched low, she turns around on her heels, clutches Ronon's tunic, and with pleading eyes she says. "We have to get in there." Her healing instincts overpowering her fear.

Without tearing his eyes away from her, Ronon says "Sheppard."

"Okay, plan B then." John says. He gets up from his position and turns to Teyla. You stay here with Jennifer, Ronon, Rodney and I will go to the village –"

"Why can't I stay here?" Rodney asks in a whiny voice.

John ignores him. "When we give you the signal that all is clear, then make your way down there." Teyla nods.

"I should go with you." Jennifer insists.

"See, there. That's settled then." Rodney says. "Dr. Keller goes, and I stay with…"

"No." Ronon and John say firmly at the same time.

Ronon stands up, pulling her along with him. Setting his hands on her shoulders he says "Stay with Teyla. We can't risk either of you getting hurt." He tells her, looking down at her stomach then at Teyla's. Turning back to her he asks "Where's your gun?"

Jennifer looks down her thigh. Ronon follows her eyes and then turns both of them around to block his teammates view of her. Bending down a little bit, he takes the carefully concealed handgun that's strapped to her inner thigh. He feels a shiver ripple through her when the back of his hand brush against her other thigh. He straightens and then looks at her, taking the safety off, he hands her the gun. "Don't hesitate." She nods slowly, unable to tear her eyes away from his. "Let's go." He says over his shoulders and then walks around her.

John and Rodney follow closely behind him. "Hansen, we're going for plan B. Do a sweep of the surrounding area." John says.

"_Yes sir."_

"I should…" Jennifer starts to say.

"He's right, Jennifer. We have to stay. If anything happens, we can always make our way back." She assures her. "We cannot afford to lose you."

"But it's my job to see to those people."

"As it is mine to help them. But for now, we cannot go there all at once." She tells her.

**X**

"_Teyla, come in."_ John says over the radio.

"Yes, John? Are we in the clear?" She asks as she looks through her binoculars.

"_Yeah."_ John tells her. _"You and the doc can head on over."_

But before they even start leave, Ronon appears before them, clearly to guide them safely to the village. He picks up Jennifer's pack and leads the way.

"How bad is it?" Jennifer asks.

"Rodney says you'll need equipment and a nurse or two." He replies.

"And the fever?"

"Can't really tell. Sheppard didn't want us to touch the dressings. Can't see if there are infections." And then adding in a more solemn voice, he says "But the boy is the worst. Aside from his forehead and arm, he took a shot in his lower back. The healers they have here said that the bullet didn't go through."

Jennifer walks faster and almost breaks into a run. She heads for the cottage being used as a clinic. When Ronon and Teyla finally get there, she's already shouting orders and quickly questioning the healers.

"Why didn't you take the bullet out?" She asked an older man. She turns around and gestures for Ronon to set her backpack on a table. Unzipping the pack she takes a pair of latex gloves and slips them on.

"It's in too deep. We were not sure if we could get it out without damaging any organs. Dr. Beckett once performed surgery on one of our people. He has trained a few of us on your methods of healing. Although, we have yet to master it." The healer tells her.

"And his head injury?" She asks him as she bends over the boy.

"A graze. Nothing too serious. His arm also." He answers.

"Uh… what's your name?" She asks him. At the same time she gestures for Ronon to help her turn the boy over carefully. Ronon lifts the boy, mindful not to touch his wounds. He settles him back on the bed, while Jennifer adjusts his head so he's laying on his cheek.

"Dorian Kier."

"Okay, Dorian, this is what I need you to do…" She proceeds to instruct him into helping her and Ronon steps back to give them space.

**X**

"How's the boy?" John asks from where he's sitting when Jennifer appears at the doorway, taking her gloves off. She had just performed 3 major surgical procedures and 3 minor ones in the last ten hours along with checking up on the other injured villagers who weren't staying in the clinic. During that time, John had radioed Atlantis to send in one more doctor and four nurses to assist, along with the necessary equipment. Unfortunately, they couldn't move the 3 critical patients from their beds, hence all the equipment.

Jennifer had worked on the boy first since his injuries were the worst. She found out that his name was Emir. His mother is one of the injured that was trying to put the village back together. With the help of Dr. White, the nurses, Dorian Kier and the other healers from the village, they were able to see to the injured.

"Better." She tells him. "The bullet didn't hit any internal organs. And fortunately, no infection. I think Dr. Beckett's training paid off." She takes a seat on the porch and leans against the post. "Although, I'm going to have to stay and monitor them."

Standing at the corner of the porch, Ronon's head quickly snaps up to John's face. John sees this, clears his throat and says "I'm not so sure about that, doc."

"Whyt not?" She asks. "You can just leave me here with one of the nurses, not Marie, because you'll need her in Atlantis. Leave the equipment because we have enough back on base."

"It's no t that simple, Jennifer." Teyla says. "You know very well that we would have to discuss this with Colonel Carter."

"Fine, let's go back then." Jennifer says as she gets up. She walks into the clinic, grabs her pack, stops and then mumbles to herself "I should leave this." Turns around and walks out the door. A few steps later she realizes that nobody's following her so she spins around to face John and his team. "Well?"

John has a smirk in his face, shakes his head and then touches the comm. in his ear. "Hansen, keep an eye on the village. We'll be heading back to Atlantis to brief Col. Carter." Sticking his head in, he calls all the nurses out. When they shuffle out of the door he says to them. "We'll be heading back to Atlantis. You'll be staying here to tend to these people. But when we get back, we'll be relieving you. I need one of you to head back with us, because Dr, Keller will be staying here when we come back."

"I'll do it." Marie volunteers.

"No." Jennifer says. "You're the head nurse. You need to go back to Atlantis. Sharon, do you want to stay and help me with these people."

"Of course doctor." The nurse answers.

"Okay then, you can come back with us right now so you can pack the things you need. We don't know how long we'll have to stay." John tells her.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

Back on Atlantis in the conference room, Samantha Carter asks "Do we know who they are?"

"No." John answers. "The Pan'gans say that they came through the Stargate just a few hours before Major Porter's team got there. They didn't show any hostility towards the villagers until SGA5 came. They didn't even give a warning. Just shot at them right away."

"Why would they do that?" Rodney asks.

Colonel Carter leans forward, settles her forearms on the table and clasps her hands together. "Major Lorne said something about a group of armed people who visited Cytheros…"

"Cytheros?" Ronon asks.

"The planet almost similar to this." Teyla tells him. "The one with mostly water."

"Oh. But not advanced." Ronon supplies.

"Yes." Carter confirms. "Well, Major Lorne Just came back about six hours ago, just routine check-up. Ceres, the head of council, said that the men who had visited them were there for two days. Asking around. They were mostly interested about us. Fortunately, the Cytherons are trustworthy and haven't revealed anything."

"So you think that these 'visitors' are the same ones who attacked SGA5 on Pan'ga?" John asks.

"It's possible." She answers. "A month ago Lt. Cadman said that she encountered the same story with the Lemnions. Men asking questions, poking around. Armed, looking very hostile, but not creating havoc. So did SGA7."

"Then why would they start now?" Ronon asks aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Carter. "Fear, maybe. Major Porter and his team were armed. They might have seen it as a threat. Unfortunately, we don't know much about them, other than, they are armed, but not military, and they have at least three women and five men."

"No transpo?" John asks.

"No. They came through on foot. Left the same way." She answers. "What have you learned from the Pan'ga?"

"Like I said, they came through the Stargate a few days ago. Quiet bunch when they got there. But there were only four men. No women. Started shooting when SGA5 came strolling in. And since we're always on that planet, Major Porter and his team were escorted by Carin and Sola. As soon as they got to the village, they were fired at. People just started running scared, locking themselves inside their homes. Sola pulled Carin to safety, but not fast enough to miss a bullet. He got shot in the leg."

"Sola was one of the injured people who took on a fever. He's doing better now." Jennifer adds. "Carrin explained that when Sola pulled her in their house, he got shot, and she got scared and shut the door so quickly, forgetting about SGA5."

"Well, they probably would have been in more danger if they had helped our people." Samantha Carter says. Turning to John, she asks "So are we sure that the 'visitors' are gone?"

"Nope." He confesses. "We're not sure of anything. Major Hansen swept the surrounding area. Carin and Dorian say that the men left a couple of hours after our people left."

"They saw them actually leave?" Samantha asks.

"Apparently, Carin had sent someone to follow them – Tomo – he's sort of like," Turning to Ronon, and nodding his to him "Tomo lost them for a few minutes, and then he found them again, walking towards the Stargate. They dialed the Stargate and then went through."

"And they haven't seen them since?" Carter asks.

"Nope." John replies.

"Okay then, well, as requested, Jennifer, you may go back to Pan'ga with Nurse Sharon." She tells them. "John, you and your team need to find out more about these 'visitors', so make a few visits to other planets. Jennifer, I'll have Major Lorne escort you."

"Umph." John grunts, he turns to scowl at Ronon who had just kicked him from under the table. Ronon subtly nods towards Jennifer. John's eyebrow cocks up and his mouth forms an 'O'. "Uh, ya know, I think that Lorne should lead his team to do the same. More ground to cover…"

"Okay, so Hansen will es…"

John quickly cuts Carter off. "We can spare Ronon."

"Ronon?" Sam and Jennifer ask in unison.

"Yeah. Uh…" John begins.

"I can blend in with the people." Ronon speaks up. "You'll need Hansen and his team to help find those people."

"He's right." Teyla adds. "If those people go back to Pan'ga, Ronon is the only one of us capable of sensing them."

"That's settled then." Samantha agrees. "Ronon, Jennifer, be ready in two hours. Take what you need." Pushing her chair back and standing, she turns to Jennifer. "You'll need to be armed at all times." Picking up the tablet on the table in front of her, she says. "Ronon, take Dr. Keller to the armory room, help her find something she can handle."

"She already has a Glock." Ronon tells her as he gets up from his chair, extending his arm, gesturing for Jennifer to come with him.

"A knife or two wouldn't hurt. Also let Sharon Carpenter know what's going on. Have her armed and ready." Addressing John, Sam says "Escort them back, and bring Dr. White and the rest home."

"Yes ma'am." John replies as he pushes his chair back into the table.

As they file out of the conference room, Rodney asks "The Pan'gans have a former runner, too?"

"What?" John asks in confusion.

"You said that Tomo's like Ronon."

"I meant that Tomo is like the head of their security or something."

"Ronon's head of security? I didn't know that…"

"Geez, Rodney, I didn't mean it literally." John says.

"Then why…"

"Rodney," John says, stopping to turn around and face Rodney. "who do we rely on when we need tracking and well, for the lack of a better word, dispatch an enemy?"

"Ronon." Rodney answers.

"Exactly."

"Oh." Rodney says. "Ohhh!" Understanding now.

"Right." John says before turning around and then following Teyla, Jennifer and Ronon, who's walking slightly behind Jennifer.

"So, wanna tell me what's going on between those two?"

"Huh?" John asks innocently.

"The Doctor and the yeti." Rodney replies.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denies.

**X**

"Take the Glock again, and put it in the same place." Ronon tells Jennifer as he hands the same gun to her. Jennifer nods and takes it from him, picking up the holster she had previously used. "You'll need some knives."

"I don't have experience with those yet." She tells him.

"You're a doctor, aren't you?" Without waiting for a response, he adds "Treat each knife like a scalpel. You know which parts of the body to cut to incapacitate or cripple quickly. Go for the jugular."

Jennifer's eyes grow wide at what he's saying.

Ronon notices this and puts his hand on her shoulder, he lowers his head, and with his free hand, raises her chin so that they're looking into each others' eyes. "You need to be prepared. You cannot hesitate. You want to survive, right?"

"Yes." She squeaks.

He nods in approval. His eyes move downward to her belly, his hand is suddenly there, too, hovering, but not exactly touching. He clenches his fist, and then straightens. "Go back to your room, pack the things you'll need, I'll be there in ten minutes to give you the knives and pick you up."

"Okay." Jennifer answers. She walks to the door and looks over her shoulder to watch him as he helps Sharon pick out a weapon. For a moment there, she had the urge to tell him that the baby is his. How does one tell these things?

But now isn't the right time. There might never be a right time.

**X**

"Where's Carpenter?" John asks as they settle in the Jumper.

"Major Hansen just sent a message. Dr. White says that the Dorian and the other healers will help Dr. Keller with the treatment." Teyla tells him. "Colonel Carter decided that Sharon won't have to go."

"So I guess it's just you and Ronon then, doc." John calls over his shoulders as he starts the jumper up.

Jennifer nods in acceptance. A slight tingle flows through her. Nervousness mixed in with anticipation fills her. And butterflies in her tummy. Something she hasn't felt since almost two months ago.

In front of her, Ronon reaches for his sack, pulls out a paper bag and hands it to her. "You haven't eaten anything."

"Oh," Jennifer begins, pleasant surprise tinged in her voice, "I did."

"When?" he asks her.

"Laura came by the infirmary when I was packing some more supplies, right before I met you at the armory. She brought a sandwich and an apple for me."

"Not enough." He tells her, moving from his seat to sit next to her, he takes out a sandwich from the bag and places them in her hands. "You're eating for two now."

"Wh-what?" Rodney asks from the cockpit.

**X**

"See, so much faster if we had used the jumper." Rodney says aloud as they step off the jumper's ramp.

"Are you really going to start?" John asks with irritation.

"I'm just saying."

"Dr. White, are you all set?" Teyla asks.

"Yes." He answers. "Dr. Keller, we've recorded everything in this tablet." He tells Jennifer.

"Thank you." She replies, taking the tablet from him.

"Doctor, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Marie asks her.

"I would like for you to stay, but you're much needed back in Atlantis." She tells the nurse as she heads straight for Emir, the injured boy.

"If that's all then, let's move out." John says, exchanging an understanding look with Ronon.

When they are out of earshot, Teyla says "I hope they do not have to stay here long."

"What's wrong?" John asks her in a low voice.

"I have this bad feeling."

"She's safe, as long as she's with Ronon."

**X**

"Dr. Keller, we have arranged for accommodations for you and Ronon Dex." Dorian Kier says as they walk out of the clinic. "I think you will approve, you're cottage is the one closest to the clinic, while Ronon D…"

"No." Ronon protests. "Dr. Keller is not leaving my sight. Where she goes, I go."

"Uh…" Taken by surprise and a little bit of fear, he stammers.

Jennifer saves him by saying gently "Our leader, Colonel Carter, insists on my protection."

"Of course." Carin, who is also present, says. Calling over another villager, she says "Please put an extra cot in Doctor Keller's cottage."

"Thank you." Jennifer says to her.

"Now let's feast." Carin announces, gesturing to several long tables laden with food.

**X**

"Please do not hesitate to let us know if we can assist you." Dorian says to them both as he opens the door to cottage. "There is a bolt on the other side of this door. A tub for bathing is in the corner. Is there anything else you need?"

"A bucket." Ronon says.

"One has been provided already, for the bath."

"No, not for the bath." Ronon says as he looks at Jennifer, who flushes in embarrassment.

"I will have one brought to you."

"Thanks." Ronon tells him, ushering Jennifer through the door.

"Oh!" Jennifer exclaims as she steps in. The cottage is more like a studio. With a full size bed against the wall, a tub at the corner on the opposite side with a pedestal style sink with only a flimsy curtain as a divider. The kitchen counter to one side with a square table nearby. The only other door is located in between the makeshift bathroom and bedroom. Ronon pulls it open to reveal a toilet. Fortunately, this one is not outdated.

"Atlantis' best engineers." Ronon gestures to the toilet. "A gift." He says as he sets his weapons down on the tiny cot in the middle of the very tiny cottage.

Shaking her head, she says "You should take the bed."

"No."

"You won't be very comfortable in that." She tells him.

"I'll be fine." He says. "I've slept on worse." He pulls out a chair and sits down, taking his shoes off, he adds "Not good for the baby."

But before she can say anything, there's a knock on the door. He holds his hand up when she moves towards it. He opens it slowly. A little girl hands him a bucket and then runs away. Shutting the door and sliding the bolt, he turns and sets the pail by the bigger bed. "We should get to sleep. Early day tomorrow."

Jennifer nods her head and picks up her pack then heads to the enclosed toilet. She quickly gets dressed, and when she walks back into the room, Ronon is already, dressed down to sweats and a black tank top, brushing his teeth. She puts her pack next to his and rummages for her own toothbrush. When he's done, he moves a little to give her space. She takes the space in front of him and starts doing her nightly routine while he ties his dreads back behind his head.

He checks the door and windows one last time, while she crawls into the bed. Leaning on her elbow, getting ready to turn down the oil lamp. But before she can do that, Ronon moves to the cot and settles in it. His body covering every part of it. She turns the knob on the lamp, darkening the room. The only light coming from the moon, shining through a flimsy curtained window.

_Riiiip! Thud! _"Ugh!"

A loud rip and thump fills the room.

"Ronon?!" Jennifer calls out in fear. Her hand fumbling with the oil lamp. "Ronon?!" She repeats, as she manages to light the lamp.

Ronon is sprawled on the floor, with tattered fabric hanging from the frame that used to be a cot. "I'm okay."

"I told you you should've taken this bed." She scolds him, her fear quickly turning to amusement. She tries to stifle a laugh.

"My back hurts."

"What do we do now?" She asks.

**TBC.**

_Note: Forgive me, I don't know how to spell a ripping sound. ____._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"What do we do now?" She asks.

"Sleep." He answers simply, slowly getting up from the floor. Flinching in pain. Unfortunately, he fell on his gun which he placed under the cot.

Shaking her head. She thinks to herself _I am so gonna regret this._ She gets up from the bed and helps him stand. Checking his back, she pushes him towards the bed. "Sit." She orders. She climbs in behind him and checks for bruises. "This hurt?" She presses on the small of his naked back.

"Just a little." He replies.

Patting that area she says "You'll be fine." She tugs on the blanket from underneath him and moves to the other side of the bed, plumping the pillows on his side, she tells him "Turn down the lamp will you?"

Ronon turns around to look at her. But she's facing the wall. He realizes what she's doing, smiles, turns down the lamp and then slides under the blanket. Crossing his arms behind his head, he turns to look at the back of her head. The urge to wrap her in his arms is so strong. _But not yet._

Jennifer's heart is pounding so hard, it's hard to hear anything. A few minutes ago, the bed felt huge. But now with him in it, it seem like any move she might make will result in touching heated flesh. She mentally wills herself not to move too much, which is gonna be difficult since she tends to toss and turn in her sleep. Bad thing about sleeping on a bed not her own, not having her body pillow.

**X**

She wakes up with a start, drenched in sweat. With his very sensitive senses, he wakes up, too, clutching around the dark for his gun. And then he remembers leaving it on the floor.

She has that familiar salty taste in her mouth when she's about to vomit. "Oh God!" She mutters.

He makes a move to rise from the bed but stops when Jennifer hurls her body across his, her arms waving in front of her towards the floor.

Being a runner for several years have sharpened his senses. So even in the dark he can see what she's trying to grope for. The pail. With one long arm, he pulls the pail towards them, sits up and angles it over to the side of his thighs so she can relieve herself.

Jennifer quickly shoves her face in the bucket and starts hurling. It seemed like forever, but eventually she stops. That's when it dawns on her – she's sitting on his lap, hugging a bucket while he rubs her back in slow circles. She flushes in embarrassment. "Shit."

"Better?" He asks her.

She gives him a cross between a nod and shake of her head in answer. She covers her mouth with one hand to keep her vomit breath from escaping. Uncrossing one leg from underneath her, she lightly sets her foot down on the floor, intending to take the bucket away.

But Ronon beats her to it. Gently pushing her back onto the bed, he takes the bucket and dumps the contents into the toilet and then rinses it in the sink. When he's done, he heads back to the bed and sets the bucket back down to the side.

Slipping beneath the sheets, Ronon lays back down beside her, trying very hard not to pull her against his length. He only falls asleep when he hears her breathing slow down.

**X**

The next day proved to be trying.

Jennifer's patients' fevers broke. Which meant they have started to wake up. Which meant having to answer very many questions.

Sola would not stop asking for his wife Carin. Afraid that she had gotten hurt. Carin could not be summoned quickly enough since she was currently getting everything back in order. Supervising the rebuilding of stalls that had been damaged during the gunfire. And settling arguments that would have been easier if Sola was with her.

But she eventually came. Which caused a domino effect. The other villagers started coming and asking after their loved ones and neighbors, resulting in an overly crowded clinic.

What made it worse was that since the clinic was filled up with people, the ones that mattered had a very hard time pushing through the throng. Like Emir's parents.

All the excitement caused Emir a lot of anxiety. Not being able to see one's parents is stressful. Which is exactly what Emir felt at that time. When the crowd grew bigger, and his chances of seeing his parents grew slimmer, he started to get restless. Resulting in tearing his stitches.

Jennifer had had enough. She tried to shove people out the door, but her size was not enough to intimidate them. So she tried yelling at the top of her lungs. But that did not work either.

So she tries a more effective approach.

Standing on a stool, she looks around and finds Ronon standing by the doorway. Alert and waiting for her signal. She nods her head slightly and he springs into action.

"Everybody, out!" He says with his booming voice. Unsurprisingly, the people do leave. They file out of the door, careful not to touch or look at him.

"Thank you." Jennifer says. She rushes back to Emir, who's being attended by a helpful healer. "How bad is it?" She asks.

"He needs to be restitched." The healer answers.

Jennifer shakes her head in exasperation. "Dammit."

"Doctor?" The healer asks.

"Nevermind." Jennifer says dismissively as she prepares to work on the boy.

**X**

"Let's go." Ronon tells her.

"Where?" She asks.

"Back to the cottage." He answers.

"But…"

"Dorian will watch over them." Ronon says to Jennifer as he tugs on her arm to get up from her chair.

She takes one last look at her patients, and then allows Ronon to pull her out of the clinic and towards their cottage. When they enter it they find the tiny table set with food. They both sit down across from each other. Jennifer digs in. She didn't even realize that she was hungry. She almost eats as much as Ronon.

"Do you want a bath?"

"Huh?" Jennifer asks as she looks up from her plate.

"Do you want to take a bath?" He asks her again.

"Um, I took one this morning." She says as she takes a look at the tub in the corner of the room.

"I know, but you must be sore from all the work you did today." He tells her. "It'll help you relax."

"Um…"

"I'll fill up the tub." He says to her as he grabs both their empty plates and puts them in the sink to wash.

She's suddenly beside him, puts her hands on the dishes and says "I'll do it." Ronon nods his head and then heads to the bathtub and fills it with warm water.

When the dishes are done and the bathtub is filled, Ronon steps out to give her privacy. He casually strolls around the tiny cottage to scope the surrounding vicinity. Habit. Unintentionally, he sees Jennifer's silhouette from the window. Both the window and bathtub have sorry excuses for curtains. And it was very easy to see through them.

He plants himself in front of the window just in case someone thinks to look in – so he tells himself. Occasionally, he would turn his head slightly and from the corner of his eyes try to make sure if she's done or not. When he sees her slipping into her oversized shirt he quickly walks back to the front.

Jennifer looks up when she hears a knock on the door.

"You decent?" She hears him ask through the door.

"Yeah." She calls out. And as soon as the word comes out, Ronon is already through the door and rummaging through his pack. He yanks out a blanket and hangs it over the bar holding the flimsy curtain of the window. Jennifer reddens when she realizes why he just did that.

He then grabs his sleeping clothes hanging from the back of the door and goes behind the curtain to change. When he starts to pull off his clothes, Jennifer blushes and turns to face the sink. She picks up her toothpaste and toothbrush and starts to brush her teeth. Although her eyes involuntarily stray to his movements. From the corner of her eye she sees how his muscles ripple when he moves. Bending down to pull on his sweats. Slipping his head through his tank, stretching it down to his very well-toned abdomen.

From the other side of the curtain Ronon can tell that she is watching him, even with her body facing the sink. She stopped brushing her teeth, and her toothbrush is clamped in between her lips. He smiles at the knowledge that she's still attracted to him. He pulls the curtain back quickly to catch her off guard. Which is exactly what happens. She jumps a little and automatically starts brushing her teeth again.

Ronon bends his head down to whisper in her ear. "You can look all you want. I don't mind." With her mouth full of water, instead of spitting it out, Jennifer swallows it. She chokes a little when she does that. Ronon smirks at her and then reaches around her to grab the tube of paste and his own toothbrush. He's not really sure why he said that to her. He's suppose to take things slow with her, not scare her off.

She can feel him directly behind her as he brushes his teeth. She should move away. But she can't seem to do it. So she reaches for her facial wash. Finding an excuse to stay where she is. For some reason she feels a bit brave. She turns the tap on to wash her face. Bending at the waist, intentionally brushing her ass against his crotch.

Not a very good idea, because the moment her half naked butt brushes against him, she can definitely feel the rigid length of him. Half-aroused. Just like she already is. She also hears his breath hitch. Or was that her? Or both of them. But one thing is for sure, they both want each other.

Ronon takes a step back before he can grab her and haul her against him. She straightens from the sink, her face still dripping wet. "Sorry." She says to him.

He growls. "You should be."

His response catches her off guard. "I…"

He walks towards her until he has her backed up against the sink. Locking her in place with his hands settled on either side of her, grabbing the rim. "I want you… so bad. But I won't make the first move. You decide. Not me." He tells her in a very low, sexy voice. Then he lowers his head, and without touching her he trails his nose from her shoulder to her neck and then to the side of her face, taking in her scent. Then he pushes away from her and heads for the bed. He pushes the pail with his foot towards the bed, and then pulls away the covers. "You need your rest." He tells her.

Still breathing heavily, Jennifer pushes away from the sink and slowly walks to the bed. She crawls in it and lays on her side, curling up into a ball. She feels the bed shift when he gets in. He keeps to his side of the bed, pulls the covers over them and blows out the lantern.

Ronon can sense that she's not asleep yet. She's not moving at all and her breathing is definitely different from when she's asleep. Two months ago he memorized every detail about her. How she tends to move a lot before she can find the perfect position, which, during the nights they spent making love, was when she would fall asleep in his arms. The way she liked to rub her feet against his legs, or burrow beneath the covers. Or when her hand would snake up to the side of his face to rub his earlobe.

And he especially remembers how she would clutch the sheets and move with him. Or how she looked when she was in the throes of passion. Her eyes turn to a dark blue and her breathing becomes ragged and her vagina walls convulsing around his cock. The memory so vivid that he's growing a hard on.

Not very good timing, because she has already fallen asleep and has moved right next to him, burrowing into him. Without thinking, he lifts his arm and gathers her close. This will do for now. Although his erection is causing him so much pain. He forces the image of her out of his head. He tries to think of wraith. That helps a little bit.

When he looks down on her face, with a sliver of light passing through the window he can see the innocent expression on her face. So innocent that it actually causes his penis to soften. He places a chaste kiss on her forehead moves to his side, enveloping her in his arms and then falls asleep peacefully for the first time in two months.

**X**

When morning comes Jennifer wakes up from her pleasant sleep she realizes that she's wrapped around Ronon. Or rather, they're both wrapped around each other. With her arm hooked around his head which is pillowed on her chest, his one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other holding part of her butt and thigh which is connected to the leg that is draped over the side of his body, and her free hand cupping the side of his face.

She can feel him awaken. But neither one is pulling apart from the other. Her hand on his face shifts lightly, caressing his skin, while her leg tightens around his body.

Ronon feels her pull closer, so he lifts one thigh in between her legs. The hairs on him rubbing against her soft creamy skin. His hand on her ass moves fully on it, slowly pushing the hem of her shirt up, tracing the panty line.

They're both breathing shallower now. Against her thigh, she can feel him growing hard. He lifts his thighs higher to graze her heat. She hisses when she feels it, and arches her back, which pushes her breasts to his face. He opens his mouth, and she can feel his warm breath through the thin shirt, then she can feel him clamp his lips over her nipple. She gasps and bucks towards him, squeezing her arm around his head to encourage him.

"God, I want you Jennifer." He says to her in between sucking. She shivers at this but doesn't say anything. So he reminds her of what he told her last night. Pushing her away he says "I want you but…"

"Then take me!" She whispers desperately, pulling him back and tugging on his dreads so she can tip his head back and kiss him on the mouth. His lips latch on to hers, his tongue pushing through her teeth. They both moan aloud.

In one swift maneuver, he has her beneath him, with her leg still wrapped around his waist. He pushes her hips back down onto the mattress, squeezing her thigh as he undulates against her. His mouth traces her jaw until he reaches the point between her neck and shoulder, planting soft damp kisses on her heated skin. She lets out a whimper when his tongue darts out to taste her.

Jennifer thrusts up to his crotch to encourage him. And it works. His cock is rigid against her belly, straining against the fabric of his pants. Ronon slides his hand up and over her underwear, tugging it down from her hips. He feels her shiver at his touch. Her legs tighten around his waist in response. He pushes her shirt up over her stomach and starts to move down her body, kissing between her breasts. Biting the hem of her shirt to pull it further up. She can feel his hot breath over her naked stomach as she clenches her muscles there in anticipation. He presses his lips on her as he trails slowly down, swirling his tongue in her belly button. His hands are sliding her panty down as his lips get ready to lick the smooth path to her sopping vagina…

"Doctor Keller?!" Someone calls out, banging on the door. "Doctor Keller. We need you!" The voice calls out urgently.

Ronon rests his forehead on her belly in frustration and lets a long shuddering breath while Jennifer's own breath come out choppy with a hint of irritated desperation.

His hands slowly slide her underwear back and then pulls away from her as he scratches his head in annoyance.

Jennifer shuts her eyes and then calls out "I'll be right there."

**TBC.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asks Dorian Kier as she steps out of the cabin, with Ronon at her heels.

"It's Emir, Doctor Keller." He tells her. "His fever came back."

"When did this happen?" She asks him, as she pulls on her sweater.

"Just this morning." Dorian answers. "Carin stopped by to check on her husband, and that's when she noticed how Emir looked. He's so pale and is hot to the touch. His eyes are swollen and he's having difficulty breathing."

By this time, Jennifer is already walking briskly towards the clinic. She yanks the door open and heads straight for the little boy's bed. "Emir?" She whispers softly, patting his cheek. "Wake up sweetheart." She lifts his wrist up to feel for a pulse. "His pulse is really slow." She says aloud.

In the next few hours, Jennifer proceeds to take a look at the boy and try to figure out what's wrong.

**X**

"It's like they just vanished." Rodney suggests.

"How can any group of people who have not been careful about their tracks suddenly vanish?" Teyla said. "They have not been discreet at all in inquiring about us. And after the shooting, it's like they just never existed."

"We can't keep looking. This is a waste of time." John adds as he leans back in his chair. He, Major Lorne, Teyla, Samantha Carter and Rodney are all seated around the conference table.

"I agree." Samantha "This is just a cat and mouse game. Besides, I think that if you stop pursuing this, then they will be the one to come."

"So you want us to be live bait." Rodney says with a face.

John ignores him and says to Samantha "So how are the doc and Ronon?" He asks her.

"Ronon checked in this morning." She shakes her head and then adds "Apparently, Emir, the young boy has taken a turn for the worse. It looks like he won't make it. Although the others are healing very well."

"Poor Doc, not here for a week yet, and already she's got a dying patient. And a little boy at that." John says in a quiet voice.

"I think one more day and we'll need to bring them back home." Carter informs them, letting out a long sigh, she adds "It's just much harder and painful when children are involved."

**X**

Back on Pan'ga, Jennifer is lifting the blanket to cover Emir's face. "No!" His mother cries as she rushes to his side from the corner of the clinic.

"I'm really sorry." Jennifer chokes out as she forces herself to stand up straight.

Emir's father approaches her and says "We need to take him now. He needs a proper burial and we have to perform the rites." Jennifer nods in agreement. The father walks to the bad and gently sets his wife aside, wraps the blanket around his sun and carries him off into the night.,

Ronon watches Jennifer straighten the room up. She's walking stiffly around, not saying a word. When she's done, she walks out into the cold air and heads for their cottage. She opens the door and leaves it like that, conscious of him.

She walks to the sink and washes her hands. As soon as Ronon sees a slight tremor, he kicks the door shut and takes three long steps towards her, pulls her in his arms, her back to his front and envelops her. Jennifer starts crying. Her tears trickling down her cheek and onto his arm wrapped around her.

He holds her until her shaking dies down, and when it stops completely, he loosens his grip. But Jennifer has other ideas. She locks her one hand onto his arm and hooks the other over his neck as he stands behind her. Pulling his head down, she whispers "Make me forget." He shakes his head 'no'. "Please." She begs in a small whisper. She pulls his head down even more, and he's helpless to resist. "I need to forget. No regrets." She tells him as she turns her head to look at him.

Her sad eyes are his undoing. Ronon tightens his hold on her, nudges her chin away and sets his lips on her neck. She leans her head back onto his shoulders, stretching her neck to give him full access. She moans when she feels his tongue flick at her skin. He stretches his hand over her stomach and pulls her flush against him.

Jennifer can feel him hardening through the layers of their clothes. Without warning, Ronon turns her in his arms and kisses her full on the mouth. She matches his every stroke, every suck and bite. She stands on her tiptoes and arches against him. He groans aloud at this. He pushes her sweater off her shoulders, and then quickly unzips the front of her uniform and pushes that off of her too. She lifts his tunic up and over his head, her hands glide down his chest sending hot and cold tingles through him.

His hands are on her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping. He slides her pants over her hips, feeling her smooth skin as he pushes it past her thighs. She's panting heavily now. He moves down her body, breathing in her scent as he rolls down her offending fabric down her legs, nudging her to lift one leg up and out. He flings her pants over his shoulders, unbuttons his own with one hand as he slides his other hand over her leg and thigh, hip and then finally her waist, pulling her hard against him.

Then Jennifer remembers that he never wears underwear. Her hands snake around his body to cup his naked ass, while his stiffened member rubs against her belly. He lifts her up against him, her hot center at level with his penis. He walks to the bed and falls in backwards, with Jennifer on top of him. Her legs on either side of his thighs, she straddles him, leaning over to kiss him. She tilts her head to the side, thrusts her tongue in his mouth and continues to kiss him desperately.

His hands rub her around her waist, slowly inching her tank top up. With the support of his elbows, he gets up slightly to take her top off. His breathing grows heavier at the sight of her bra. Lacy and full with her tiny breasts. Pushed together so invitingly. He tears his mouth away from hers, lays a hand on her back to keep her from moving and bends down to nuzzle in between her soft mounds. She gasps. And then moans when she feels his tongue lave her skin. With his teeth, he quickly pulls her bra to uncover a nipple. He latches on to it. "Ungh!" Jennifer whimpers. Ronon sucks harder at her response. She grabs a fistful of his dreads and pushes his head to her chest. With his free hand he uncovers the other breast and massages it with vigor. "Oh God. Ronon." She whispers in a strangled voice.

"What?' He asks her, pulling his face away from her chest.

"I want you now!" Jennifer demands. As soon as those words were out, Ronon is cupping her through her damp underwear. He traces the edges with his finger, tugging it down and throwing it on the floor. Her damp vagina hovering over his erection. When the tip of his shaft touches her folds, he hisses. Not willing to wait any longer, She thrusts down onto him, making him throw his head back onto the pillow, and letting out a groan.

She slowly moves up and down him. But her movements are awkward so he places his hands on her hips to guide her. Pretty soon she's getting the hang of it and gyrating rhythmically with him. When she pulls back, he pulls back. And when she thrusts down, he thrusts upward, making their joining full and hard. She's also contracting her vagina muscles, which is doing wonders to his penis. If they're not careful, he might come too soon.

Sitting upright, with Jennifer still straddling him, he moves to the edge of the bed and stands up to turn around and lay on top of her, without pulling out. An easy feat for someone as big as him. Wrapping her legs around his waist he starts pumping in and out of her again, but harder and deeper. He forces himself to hold on and not explode. Reaching down, he pinches her clitoris to help her reach her peak before him. "Ro -!" She starts to yell, but he covers her mouth to swallow her scream as she breaks apart and convulses all around him, triggering his own orgasm. He groans in her mouth as he continuously thrusts inside her, feeling his juices mix with hers.

When he's about to roll off of her she tightens her legs around him. "Not yet."

He nods his head and kisses her forehead. Wrapping his arms around her, he settles against her gently. "This okay? He asks her, his breath ruffling the hair behind her ears. "Not too heavy?"

She yawns and whispers "Perfect."

**X**

Ronon wakes up right before dawn with Jennifer still beneath him, her legs still wrapped around him, and her arms cradling his head. He slowly and carefully extracts himself from her warm body and shifts to the side. He watches her sleep. Watches her chest rise and fall, her mouth slightly open as tiny puffs of her breath escape. He lifts his hand to caress her cheek, lightly grazes her lips with the pad of his thumb. Then his hand slowly drifts down, passing her over her breast, moving down to her stomach. Settling on her tiny bump. His heart gives a tiny lurch as he shapes it.

He looks back up to her face when he feels her watching him. "G'morning."

Jennifer gives him a shy smile. "Morning."

"How do you feel?" He asks her.

"Um… I dunno. How do _you_ feel?" She asks him.

"Great." He tells her with a grin. And then points out "But you didn't throw up."

"No. I guess I didn't." She says with a smirk.

"Jennifer, I…"

"Ronon, we…"

They both laugh.

"You should go first." Jennifer tells him.

"Ladies first."

"Okay." She clears her throat. "I've been meaning to tell you, well, not really… but I think you should know…"

_Knock Knock_

"Ronon, Dr. Keller?"

"Seriously?" Jennifer says with a frustrated sigh.

"Dammit!" Ronon says at the same time. He throws his head back on the pillow. And then moves up on his elbow, looks at her and says "We'll talk about this later?"

"Yes. Later." She agrees.

Ronon moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Grabs both their clothes and pulls her up from the bed. He kisses her full on the mouth and hands her her clothes and then dresses himself. When he's sure that she's fully dressed he yanks the door open and scowls at John, Teyla and Rodney. "What the hell?!" he yells. "It's the crack of dawn!"

"Sorry buddy," John says sheepishly, craning his neck to look inside, but Ronon blocks his view. "but we need both of you back in Atlantis."

"Why?" Jennifer asks, moving around Ronon. "We still have patients here."

"Just routine briefing, doc." John explains.

"Do not worry, Jennifer, Marie will be staying while you're gone. It won't take long." Teyla tells her.

"When do we leave?" Ronon asks.

"In ten." John answers.

Ronon takes a look at Jennifer and then says "Fifteen." And then shuts the door in their faces.

"Thanks." Jennifer says to him when they're alone again.

Ronon cups her face in between his hands. "You gonna be okay." She nods her head in answer. And he nods too and then kisses her forehead.

**X**

"We can't take any chances." Col. Carter says as they sit around the conference room. "These "people" have been asking about us. It's not something we can forget. They are planning something."

"I agree." John says.

"So you want us to stay in the village." Ronon confirms. "Like live bait."

Rodney throws his hand up in the air and days "See, that's what I said."

"Not us, McKay." John says in frustration."

"No." Ronon says with finality.

"What?" John asks incredulously. "I would think that…"

"Me, yeah. But not Jennifer." Ronon says.

"Ronon, I can…" Jennifer begins, but Ronon cuts her off with a wave of her hand."

"It's too dangerous." He says, shaking his head.

"I agree, Ronon." Samantha says. "But I think it is Dr. Keller's decision."

"She's pregnant." Ronon reminds them. Lorne looks at Jennifer, one eyebrow cocked up.

"Yeah, about that…" Rodney starts to say.

"Rodney." John warns.

"I'm not an invalid." Jennifer tells him.

"But it's too risky." He says to her. "I can't let anything ha…" He stops, and then rubs his hand over his face, pushes away from the table and walks to the far end of the room.

"Look, Ronon," Teyla says. "There is no other way that we can do this."

"What about Carson."

"He and his team are still in quarantine off world." Carter informs him.

"And even if he is available, we cannot suddenly just change doctors." Teyla adds.

"What Teyla is trying to say is that it would be better if just the two of you stay in the village." John explains. "Rodney says that they must have some sort of cloaking device and is still on the planet."

"There was a weird energy spike somewhere near the gate when we first got there." Rodney tells him and Jennifer.

"And you're only telling us now?" Ronon says.

"I told John." Rodney whines. "And besides it was only for a very short time. So far it hasn't happened again.

"But weren't they spotted leaving through the gate." He asks.

"Yes. But it is just a precaution that you'll be staying longer." Colonel Carter answers.

"So there's a chance that they might not even be back there." He asks.

"Yes." Carter and John say in unison.

"Fine." He says aloud.

**TBC.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

Since they've been back from Atlantis Jennifer has noticed Ronon keeping his distance. His attitude towards her from the time they spent together to the time they came back to Pan'ga has dwindled to grunts and two word phrases. Leading her to believe that he regretted what happened that morning. Cursing herself for weakening, Jennifer gets ready for bed. An hour has passed and Ronon hasn't come back yet.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ She thinks to herself. _"He's a man. Just because he slept with me doesn't mean he's going to confess his undying love."_ She keeps repeating that in her head until she falls asleep. When she opens her eyes, it's morning. As she stretches her arms and her legs, she looks over to the empty space beside her. Undisturbed.

The only redeeming thing about last night was that she didn't have to throw up. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, Jennifer looks around to scan the room. The only evidence that he was even in here was his back pack which is sitting right next to the door.

After taking a quick shower, she walks outside to get her day started. As she heads for the clinic, she sees movement to her right from the corner of her eye. She spies Ronon standing in the doorway of one of the cottages talking to a woman who's almost as tall as he is. Jennifer quickly walks behind a tree. She never liked eavesdropping, but she can't help feeling jealous. Her heart stops when she sees the woman lift her hand to caress his cheek, her thumb caress caressing the skin just below his eye. His hand covers hers while his other arm pulls her closer for an embrace.

Jennifer quickly shoves herself away from the tree and walks to the clinic, furiously brushing away her tears. As she approaches the clinic she sees Carin standing by the doorway. "Good Morning Carin." She says in greeting.

"Good morning Dr. Keller." She replies. "Are you alright? You are looking a little pale."

"Did not really sleep well last night."

"I am sorry to hear that. Is the cot in your cottage not comfortable?"

"Oh it's not that." Jennifer assures her. "Morning sickness." She lies.

"Dr. Beckett said that if you eat some crackers it will help with the nausea." Carin tells her. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you." Jennifer declines. "I'm better now." She says, lying for the second time. "Has there been any progress with the patients?"

"Yes, in fact some of them are ready to go back to their homes, according to Dorian Kier." Carin informs her.

"That's good then." Jennifer says absently as she picks up her stethoscope and heads to one of the patients. She smiles faintly at him and bends down to check his breathing. Picking up his arm, she checks the bandages on his shoulder and nods. "I see you've changed the dressing this morning."

"My wound is healing nicely, Kier says." The man tells her.

"Good." Jennifer says, gently putting his hand back on his chest. "You'll be able to go home then. Although you'll have to take it easy. Okay Mellor?"

Mellor nods in response. "Thank you Dr. Keller."

X

Sometime in the afternoon, "Dr. Keller?" Dorian calls out.

"Yes Dorian?"

"Loreto and Ameena would like to speak with you."

"Who?"

"Emir's parents." Dorian says quietly.

Jennifer takes a deep breath and nods. "Of course." She walks slowly to the door and steps in front of a couple looking very sad. "I really am sorry that I could not help your son…" she begins to say."

"But you did, Dr. Keller." Ameena tells her. "Emir did not live. But our other son, Josen, he did. And you helped him."

"Josen? The leg wound?" Jennifer asks. "I didn't know that he was Emir's brother."

"Josen is my son with my first wife." Loreta tells her. "But she died and a few seasons later Ameena and I married."

"I raised him like my own." She adds. "We are very grateful that you were able to save him. And we are also grateful that you tried to save Emir, too."

"But…" Jennifer protests.

Loreto cuts her off. "Do not blame yourself Doctor. You did not bring those hooligans to our planet. You were not the one who fired the guns at us." Jennifer nods at this.

"We buried our son yesterday. Our only regret is that we did not ask you to be present. But we ask you to participate in the rites that are to follow tonight and next few nights." Ameena tells her. "The first day is the burial. Which we have done. Tonight we hold a vigil. Tomorrow we are to remember. And on the fourth we celebrate."

"I would be honored to attend." Jennifer replies.

"Very good." They both say in unison. "We will see you tonight at the town square." Loreto says as they turn to walk away, Ameena smiling faintly at her.

Jennifer watches them leave, as she turns around to go back inside, she catches sight of Ronon at the corner of her eye, standing not fifteen feet away from the building watching her intently. She takes a deep breath and forces herself not to turn her head and look back at him. Lifting her chin, she steps through the doorway and shuts it.

X

Ronon frowns as he sees her reaction. _"Of course she'll react that way, dumbass. I've been ignoring her all day yesterday."_ He shakes his head and walks around the perimeter of the building. _"And it sure doesn't help that I didn't sleep in the cottage last night." _Bending down to examine a foot print, Ronon frowns. _"But I can't let my guard down. And, with her around, I can get easily distracted. I can't afford that. Explanations will have to come later."_

Stretching to his full height, Ronon walks to the clinic.

X

"I need to go to the gate for a report." A familiar gruff voice tells her as she looks at her computer tablet. Jennifer stiffens at the sound and then nods her head after a few seconds. "Tomo will stand guard while I'm away." And with that he walks out the door.

X

Jennifer walks to the window to watch Ronon. He stops to talk to Tomo. Tomo nods his head as if to agree with him and they part ways. But before Ronon disappears through the trees, she sees the same woman from that morning walk towards him and touch his shoulder. Ronon turns. A very big smile on his face as he greets her. She slips her arm through his and together they walk through the trees.

Jennifer feels her eyes start to get watery so she shakes her head to rid herself of the image of them. She tries to focus on her patients to take her mind off of Ronon.

X

Back on Atlantis…

"Incoming wormhole!" Chuck announces. "It's Ronon's IDC, Colonel."

"Patch him through." Samantha gives the order and then asks "Ronon, anything new?" John moves to stand beside her as they watch the screen projecting Ronon's image.

"_I found some footprints around the clinic."_ He tells her.

"Are they fresh?" John asks.

"Not very." He answers. "They were probably made last night. I didn't notice them this morning since there was a group of villagers gathered there for a vigil for the remaining patients."

"How do you know that they don't belong to one of the villagers?" Carter asks in turn.

"_The villagers use footwear made with soft leather."_ Ronon explains at the same time John says "They wear moccasins." Samantha nods in understanding. _"The footprints were obviously made by boots with tracks."_

"And you missed this, how?" Rodney asks from his seat behind control desk. Samantha turns her head to frown at him. Rodney just shrugs.

Stung by the comment, Ronon replies _"I had to keep an eye out on the cottage where Jennifer slept. Obviously, the attack was directed towards our people. Not the villagers."_

"You're right." Sheppard says in support. Turning to Samantha he adds "Maybe sending Dr. Keller back there wasn't such a good idea."

"_Yeah, why don't you just send another team of marines here instead. One with a medic. She hasn't had enough training to defend herself." _Ronon suggests.

"I agree." Samantha says. "Inform Dr. Keller of our plans, and I'll have a team sent there to relieve you."

_"Shit."_ Ronon says as he hits his forehead. _"I think it'll be hard to convince her to leave."_

"Why?" John asks.

"_The young boy who died, his parents had asked her to participate in the burial rites for their son."_ Ronon explains.

"So?" Rodney asks incredulously.

"The Pan'gans are a very religious people. It is considered a very grave insult to refuse to attend a religious rite after having agreed to attend." Teyla explains to them." This may not bode well for the villagers, especially to the boy's parents."

"He knows that." John says with irritation. "It's common decency, even on earth." He adds, giving Rodney a reproving look, but Rodney isn't even paying attention.

Rodney snickers, John frowns even more. "Grave insult." Rodney repeats, stifling his laugh. "Grave. Get it?" Nudging Amelia Banks who's seated beside him. Amelia just shakes her head in annoyance. "Get it?" he looks around, catching Chuck's incredulous expression and John, Teyla and Samantha's disapproving stares. "Too soon?" He asks sheepishly.

Samantha, shakes her head. "How long will it last? Is it just for tonight?"

"_Four nights."_ Ronon answers. _"But only three left. Including tonight."_

"Okay then. It doesn't really leave us much choice." Carter decides. "We have already caused them a great deal of trouble by causing the gunfire. It may have been started by the nomads, and the Pan'gans may not blame us for this, but we all know that their main focus is our people, not the villagers." She says. "The least we can do is to respect their rituals."

She nods to John then to give orders.

"Okay buddy, stay there with Jennifer. Teyla, Rodney and I will join you in an hour. I'll have SGA4 ready to move out, too." John tells him.

"_I need to go back to the village. I can't wait here for you."_ Ronon tells him. John nods. _"Ronon out."_

When the screen goes blank, John turns to face his other two teammates. "Well, we've got an hour." Tapping on his comm link John says _"Lieutenant Thompson, I need you and your team to be ready to move out in an hour."_

**X**

From his position in front of the camera on the MALP that's standing beside the Stargate, he hears the click of a gun behind his head. On instinct, Ronon turns from his crouched position and swings his leg to sweep the gunner's legs from underneath him causing him to fall on his back. As he starts to get up he hears several other clicks.

"I wouldn't do that, runner." A man says. "One move and I can have my man kill your pretty healer on the spot."

Ronon lifts his head carefully to look for Jennifer. "She's not here." The man tells him and then adds "Yet." He walks towards Ronon, holstering his gun behind him, and then yanks Ronon's earpiece off of Ronon. "You're not the only one with a communicating device." The man tells him as he waves a small machine in his face. "It has come very handy. So easy to give orders even at a great distance." He drops the earpice to the ground and crushes it with his boot.

"Who are you?" Ronon growls.

"My name is Hakem." He answers.

"Are you Genii?"

"Ha!" Hakem scoffs. "No. The Genii are weak people. Living underground. Scurrying about. We are the Arakians. I'm sure you're heard of us."

"My people were right on target then when we started calling you nomads." Ronon said. Hakem just shrugs. "How do I know that you're not lying about the doctor?"

Hakem pushes a button on the device and speaks to it like a walkie talkie. "Abdel, what is the healer doing now?"

Through the device, a clear voice says "Preparing for the vigil. She's getting dressed."

"What is she wearing?" Hakem asks tauntingly.

Ronon growls and starts to move, but the men around him reacts to hi movement. Hakem lets go of the button and smiles "Like I said, runner, one wrong move and your healer will die."

"What do you want?"

Hakem smirks. "I want a lot of things. But to start, I want my questions answered and I want that poison you call the Hoffan drug."

**TBC.**

_Note: Sorry it took so long guys! Been catching up on some reading. I hope you liked this chapter!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"Dr. Keller, we really appreciate everything that you have done for our sons." Ameena tells her as she walks with her to her cottage after the vigil that was held for her son Emir. "And we are honored that you have accepted our invitation."

"The honor is all mine, Ameena." Jennifer tells her.

"Although, I expected Specialist Dex to be present. I have not seen him since this afternoon." Ameena says to her.

Jennifer has been thinking about this, too. Ronon has never been gone this long. "I am sure he is around. Probably checking the area for our safety." She reassures the woman.

"Of course. Ronon has always been good to our people." Ameena agrees. "He visits often. It's no wonder, since he has so many friends…" She's cut off when her husband, Loreto walks towards them, calling out her name.

"Ameena, it's time we go home. Josen needs his rest." He tells his wife, and then turns to Jennifer. "We bid you goodnight Dr. Keller. Again, thank you for coming to the vigil."

"Of course, you are both very welcome." Jennifer says, deciding to concede, if she said that it was she who should thank them it would lead to another long conversation as to who should be honored. She just needs to get to bed and forget about this morning. "Goodnight."

When she enters her cottage, she lights the lantern. She senses that she's not alone, so she turns around but is shocked to find a man armed to the teeth standing in the shadows.

As she makes a move for the door he speaks out. "Do that and your runner will get hurt, healer." Jennifer freezes at this threat.

"Ronon? What have you done with him?" She asks the man. "Where is he? What did you do to him?" She asks again in a more hysterical voice.

"You do know that you have just given yourself away just now." The man tells Jennifer. "Now I know exactly what he means to you."

Realizing her error Jennifer says "He's my guard. He's supposed to protect me."

"No he's not just that. Your tears say differently." He tells her confidently. "If you want to see him again, come with me."

"And if I don't?"

"You can choose, either we kill him or we do damage to this village… again." He says, and then adds smugly "Or we can do both." Jennifer gasps. "What will it be, healer?"

X

"Colonel, there's no sign of either one of them." Lieutenant Jenkins informs Sheppard as he walks around the clinic.

"What about the villagers, what did they say?" John asks him and his team.

"Carin said that she saw Jennifer enter her cottage as soon as she finished speaking with Emir's parents. That was maybe half an hour ago." Teyla tells him.

"And Ronon?" He asks.

"Tomo said that Ronon left him in charge so that he could speak with us. But he never came back after he reported to us." She explains. "When he was gone for so long, he tried to search the perimeter. But since Ronon said not to leave the area, he couldn't do much. He didn't want to alarm anybody, most especially Jennifer, so he had a few men search the nearby woods. They didn't find anything."

"You think they might have been taken?" Rodney asks.

"This isn't like Ronon. So yeah, I bet a month's salary that they've been ambushed or something." John then turns back to Teyla. "If nobody has seen him since this afternoon then most likely he would have been taken right after he reported to us."

"I believe so."

"Rodney, check for any unusual energy spikes around the area." I have a feeling they haven't left the planet just yet."

"How do you know that?" Rodney asks as he looks at the device he's holding.

"Coz Carin said that she had just seen Jennifer enter her cottage thirty minutes ago." He explains. "And we arrived about forty five minutes ago. It only takes about half an hour to get back to the gate from here. Walder said that there hasn't been any activity at the gate. Which leads me to conclude that they are holed up somewhere in the woods." John says.

X

"Get in there!" A burly man yells at Jennifer as she is shoved into a dimly lit hole with bars. As soon as she's pushed inside, she recognizes Ronon as he yanks her behind his body. He growls and grabs the man by his neck and pulls him down to make contact with his knee.

But Ronon's attack is soon thwarted as another man behind their prison guard points a crossbow at Jennifer. "Make another move and I'll have an arrow pierce your healer's heart. Ronon hears Jennifer gasp behind him. He straightens up to his full height and once again stands in front of Jennifer.

Ronon roars "What do you want?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The man replies as he yanks the other man back to his feet. As they slam the gates shut and walk away, Jennifer and Ronon hear them talking to one another.

"I don't know why we can't just kill him. He's not worth the trouble." Said the man who Ronon kneed.

"If we get rid of him, she might not talk."

"Her talking won't be a problem."

"She might fight it if we kill him."

"You think she's that strong?" The other man asks.

"According to the people we've met, the Atlanteans are different. Very loyal." He tells him. "They fight back. And we need him, too, he's her protector. He may have information that she does not."

"I still think he's going to be a problem…" They both hear the man say as he and his companion walk away, their voices fading into the dark.

Jennifer turns to Ronon. "What is going on? How did you end up here? I thought…"

"They ambushed me while I was making my report at the gate with Atlantis." He tells her as he pushes away from the bars. He turns around to give her a once-over. He lifts up her arms to her sides, then turns her around, lifts her shirt up to her stomach.

Jennifer quickly turns back around to face him, pulling down the hem of her shirt and taking a step back. Ronon looks at her with confusion. "What do you think you're doing?" She asks.

"Checking if you have any bruises. Did they hurt you? The baby?" He asks, a hint of concern in his voice.

"No." Touched, she tells him as she folds her arms across her chest to hug herself. She takes a look around their prison. Taking in the tiny cots on either side of the wall. "How long have you been in here?" She asks without looking at him. "You were gone a long time."

"It took me about twenty minutes to get to the stargate after I told you I was to make contact with Atlantis. They took me in right after I was done."

"So you were gone all that time?" She asks him, whirling around to face him. And then adds "B-but I th…" She stops herself.

"You thought what?" He asks.

"I thought…" She falters. "I thought you were checking the perimeter." She lies.

He can tell she's hiding something. "For that long? I have never left your side for too long, Jennifer." He states in frustration.

She winces at the tone of his voice. "I… how would I know? Besides, wait, of course you have." She says defiantly.

"When?" He challenges.

"Last night." Jennifer blurts out, and is shocked that she said it out loud.

Ronon stiffens at this, and then his face visibly changes from confusion to guilt. "I was nearby."

"Whatever." Jennifer says under her breath. Ronon frowns at this but lets it go.

X

"Anything yet McKay?" Sheppard asks as they slowly and cautiously walk around the woods.

"Nothing." Rodney says in frustration. "Maybe they have transportation. Like a puddle jumper or something."

"Thought about that." John says as he stares at something that Teyla is inspecting on the ground. Without looking at Rodney he says "This planet has only one stargate. And there isn't one orbiting it either. So if they do have traspo, then it would be grounded. I have Walder sweeping the area with the puddle jumper." Crouching down beside Teyla he asks "Find something?"

"I believe so." She replies. Brushing dirt away, she picked something up to show John. "This area is too far away from the village. I highly doubt if any of the village children have wandered around here."

"What is it?" Rodney asks, looking over John's shoulder. He cocks his eyebrow and says "A lollipop?"

"Breadcrumbs." John simply says as he turns to look at Teyla.

"What?" Rodney asks in confusion.

X

"Stand back." A man says to Ronon and Jennifer. She moves to the corner of the room, but Ronon stands his ground and growls at him. The same man from earlier points his crossbow at Jennifer for the second time that day. Ronon slowly walks backwards to stand against the wall, quickly glancing at Jennifer.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asks. "What do you want with us?"

"My name is Jansen." Says the man who had given them the order. "That's all you need to know for now." Clearly, this man is the leader of the group.

Suddenly, the burly man who had shoved Jennifer inside their prison came through with another man who looks almost similar to him. They both grab Ronon and slam him to the wall. While a thin older man approaches him with a vial. He grabs Ronon's jaw and forces it open. Ronon struggles. Turning his head left and right to avoid taking the liquid contained in the tiny bottle.

"Tell your runner he should stop fighting us." Jansen demands.

"He's not going to stop. That could be poison." Jennifer says with defiance.

"It's not." Jansen replies. "Why would I go through all the trouble of poisoning him when I can have him beat to death. And we need him. You may be the healer, but he is your protector. He'll have information, security protocols and strategies that might be useful to us." When Ronon continues to struggle, he yells "Tell him to stop or we'll tear him from limb to limb!"

Jennifer gasps and frantically pleads with Ronon "Stop, Ronon, please. Before they hurt you." Ronon quits struggling as she asks him this. The older man finally gets his mouth to open and drains the contents of the vial down his throat. Ronon chokes a little as the man shuts his mouth really tight to keep him from spitting it out.

When he's satisfied that Ronon has consumed the liquid, he steps away from him and moves towards Jennifer, bringing out another vial from his pocket. Jansen moves to restrain Jennifer but stops when Ronon starts to struggle again, finally being able to throw off both men holding him down. But before he can move in front of Jennifer, the man with the crossbow points it at her.

"Stop!" Jennifer shouts. "L-let me do it." Jennifer says, putting her hand out. Then she turns to Ronon. "It'll be fine."

The older man places a vial on her palm. Jennifer opens the bottle and takes a sniff. She can't identify the contents. She shuts her eyes, and then tips the vial into her lips, swallowing the bitter tasting liquid and drops the glass bottle to the floor. "What is this? What'll it do to us."

"Don't worry healer. It won't hurt you." Jansen replies as he turns around. He and his men leave the prison and shut the gate behind them.

X

"Walder, do you see how many people they have?" John asks through his comm.

"_They have two men standing guard at the entrance of the cave. Another two walking the perimeter, other than that, sir, I have no idea how many more there are inside the cavern."_ Walder replies as he stands behind a tree as he looks through his binoculars.

John looks over to Rodney. "Still no life signs."

"No. They must have some sort of cloaking device. Probably why I'm picking up a faint energy just now." McKay tells him.

"Can we disable it?" John asks.

"Wouldn't that be a little difficult?" Teyla asks. "Shouldn't we assume that whatever device is disguising their life signs must be located inside that cave."

"Rodney can probably tap into it remotely." John says. "It's like a wireless computer," He explains to Teyla. "the energy is like a signal. So if he can tap into it, he might be able to turn it off through that thing of his." John says, nodding towards the handheld device Ridney is holding. "Right? You _can_ do that, right?"

Rodney looks at John with a incredulous expression. "Uh, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do." And then turning back down to his device, he says "But like wireless devices, if the signal is weak, then I'll be much more difficult."

**TBC.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"You look worried." Ronon stated.

"Of course I'm worried." Jennifer snaps. "They just made me drink something that I can't identify." And more to herself, she adds "What if it hurts my baby." She turns to him. "And not to mention, we're stuck here!"

"Why are you mad at me?" He asks, hurt evident in his eyes. "Is it coz we're in here?"

"Yes!" Jennifer almost yells. It's a good thing, that is one of the reasons, because, strangely, she feels really compelled to tell him that she's mad at him for what she saw this morning, and mad at herself for what happened the night before.

"Well, don't worry," Ronon tells her. "I'll figure a way out of here." He grabs onto the bars and presses his face between them. "If not, Sheppard will."

"That's if they can find us." Jennifer.

"Rodney was right, they might have some device that helps them hide." Ronon admits. He frowns a bit at this.

"What?" She asks. "What's with the face?"

Ronon answers. "It's just unusual. Admitting that Rodney was right." He shakes his head. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"I…"

"Finally feeling the effects, I assume." Jansen said, appearing out of the shadows.

"What did you do to us?" Ronon demands.

Jansen was about to reply but got cutoff by Jennifer. "Truth serum."

"You are correct, healer." He says to her. "A slower but at least painless way to get the answers we are seeking for." Ronon heaves a small sigh of relief as he looks at Jennifer. But Jansen adds "But do not assume that we will not resort to violence if you resist." Ronon growls at this. "We are giving you until tomorrow for you to tell us what we want to know. The serum lasts almost seven days."

"What do you want?"

"He wants the Hoffan drug." Ronon answers for him without taking his eyes off of Jansen.

"What?! Why?" Jennifer asks again.

"Because, it has proven effective against the wraith."

"But you can't be sure to survive." Jennifer points out.

"It's a chance my men and I are willing to take." Jansen replies.

"There's only a handful of you." Jennifer says.

"A handful of strong men, yes."

"It doesn't matter how strong you are. It affects people differently, depending on their body chemistry." She tries to explain.

"Like I said, it's a risk we are willing to take."

"You do know that when the wraith find out that you've taken it, they won't hesitate to kill you." Ronon tells him as he grits his teeth.

"Either way, my men and I are dead anyway. But at least with this drug of yours, we have a little bit more of an advantage."

"It's not our drug." Ronon growls out.

"But you know how to make it."

"Of course we do." Jennifer exclaims with pride. She quickly slaps her hand over her mouth.

Jansen smiles. "I didn't think this would be easy. From everything I've heard about Atlanteans, it seemed like you people are, what's the word, invincible." Crossing his arms, he says with a snort. "Apparently, it's an overstatement. Little do your admirers know that all it takes is a truth drug to make you talk."

Jennifer purses her lips and then backs away, moving to the wall.

"I'll leave you now." He tells them. "I suggest you rest. You'll need all your energy trying to resist telling us the truth. I do love a challenge. And it would be very well worth it to go against two Atlanteans." He says as he walks away.

"Oh God, this is not good." She says as she slides against the wall to sit on the cot. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"How effective is this drug?" He asks her.

"Very." She answers. "We've been speaking our minds ever since they forced the drugs down our throats."

"Why can't we just give them the drug?" He asks her.

"And risk having them distribute it to others?" She shakes her head. "Not a very good idea. We have to figure out something else."

Ronon paces around the small space and then comes to a complete stop, he suddenly turns to her. "Did they have a chance to search you?"

"Yeah. But what does that…" Her eyebrows cock up. "Oh. Right." She pats her back pockets and her front, her jacket and then finally moves down to her ankle. She takes two knives from her ankles and then hands them to him. He gives the other one back to her. "Where are yours? Don't you usually have a lot, like in your hair or something?"

"I do. But they stripped search me when they captured me. Ronon takes the sheet on the cot and rips them to strips, dips them in the bowl of water. Taking one leg of the cot, he twists it around so he can break it apart, resulting in a linear tube. He then walks over to the bars, carrying the wet strip of cloth and the rod. Wrapping the cloth around two bars, he ties a knot around the rod and starts rotating it in clockwise direction. "I need you to be ready." He tells her as his twisting it around, slowly bending the bars together.

"What's the plan?"

"We get out, we make a run for it. That's the plan."

"_That's_ the plan!" Jennifer whispers hysterically.

"Yup." Ronon replies. "Got a better one?"

"No."

"Okay then." He transfers the same cloth on two other bars and does the same with them. Once he's done making a big enough gap for them to fit through, he grabs her hand and leaves their prison. He whispers "I need you to make a run for it."

"Now?!" She asks with disbelief. "But what about you?"

"Of course not now." Ronon tells her. "You know for a smart person, you can be really dumb." Jennifer gasps. "We're gonna run into them eventually. This cave is not that big. I'll hold them off as much as I can," He tells her, pulling her behind him as they slink through the cave along the walls. "And so I when that happens, you gotta run. Keep running and don't look back."

"But…"

"No buts." He says with finality.

"Ronon, I can't…"

Suddenly, their path is cutoff by the two burly men that held him down inside their prison. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Stand back, Jennifer!" Ronon growls as he moves her aside. He lands heavy blows on both their heads. One falls down onto his knees in front of Jennifer, and she quickly kicks him in the face out of surprise. The other slams back against the wall, but immediately charges at Ronon. Ronon pulls out the knife and quickly slits his throat.

"Come on." He says, handing Jennifer the knife he had borrowed. He takes the big swords from both men and grabs her hand and walks faster towards exit. "We're nearly there."

"I don't think so." The guy with the crossbow says. Pointing it at him. Ronon quickly reacts and throws one sword straight to his chest.

"I underestimated you, runner. I now believe all the stories they've told us about you." Jansen says from behind him.

Ronon turns around, growling when he sees Jansen holding a knife to Jennifer's throat. "I told you to run."

"I couldn't just leave you here!" She yells at him.

"You could've gone for help."

"I can't run that fast!"

"But you would've had a chance!"

"I couldn't risk…"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Jansen screams. "I have never had prisoners as difficult as you two." Pulling the knife tighter against her throat. "Throw the sword down." A tiny drop of blood trickles down her throat. Ronon growls at that.

Jennifer gasps and then makes eye contact with Ronon, willing him to look down. He sees her looking pointedly at the knife she's surreptitiously holding.

"Don't do it." Ronon warns her, getting ready to surrender the weapon.

Thinking that Ronon is talking to him, Jansen says. "I won't, as long as you throw down… ugh!" Jennifer stabs him in his thigh, causing him to loosen his grip on her. She ducks her head and Ronon swiftly plunges the sword through his stomach.

"I told you not to do it." Ronon growls at her. "You could've been hurt."

"Well I didn't." Jennifer fights back.

"Well you could've." Stepping on Jansen's chest and pulling the sword out. "It was too risky."

"What was your plan then?" Jennifer challenges. "Huh?"

"Geez, what's with all the anger?" John says, suddenly appearing from the mouth of the cave, cradling his P-90.

"Sheppard." Ronon says.

"You found us." Jennifer breathes a sigh of relief. "The guards?"

"We took care of them." Teyla informs her. "Are you both alright?"

"In a manner of speaking." Jennifer replies.

"What does that mean?" Rodney asks.

"They injected us with Truth serum." Ronon answers.

"Truth Serum? Like 'True Lies'?" John asks.

"Huh?" Ronon asks, placing his hand behind the small of Jennifer's back. Jennifer shakes it off. John's eyebrow cocks up.

"I'll tell you all about it later." John tells him. "Let's move out."

X

Back on Atlantis, SGA1, Jennifer Keller and Samantha Carter are in the debriefing room.

"So I was right, they were using an ancient cloaking device. They probably found it when they decided to use that cave as a hideout." Rodney tells everyone.

"We've informed Carin and the village elders of the technology." John tells carter. "It's built in the cave. Can't take it out. I guess that was the whole point of the ancient's placing it there. At least now the villagers have a place to go to if they're ever under attack."

"Tomo, is in charge of keeping watch." Ronon adds. "That way no outsiders can ever use it again."

"Okay, so that explains why we couldn't locate them. But it doesn't explain how Tomo saw them walking through the stargate, but never seeing them come back." Samantha points out.

"Ah, well, that's where this comes in." Rodney says, holding up a device. "Hologram. A very advanced one at that. Very Star Wars."

"It can come very handy for our missions." John says, leaning back on his chair.

"Can we have it duplicated?" Teyla asks.

"With a little bit of work, yeah. But it won't work as well." Rodney says. "It's powered differently."

"Good, then." Samantha says. "Why don't you designate a team to concentrate on it."

"Already have." Rodney smugly tells her.

"Of course you have." Samantha says. She then turns to Jennifer. "So you said that their main purpose of kidnapping you was for the Hoffan drug."

"Yes." Jennifer answers.

"Did you tell them anything?"

"No."

"She almost did, though." Rodney says.

"Rodney." Teyla chastises.

"What?" Rodney asks defensively. "I asked her on our way back. She told me."

"Because she's under the influence of the truth serum." John points out. Rodney smiles evilly. "What are you thinking, Rodney?"

"Nothing." He says innocently. Looking at Ronon and smiling again.

"What?" Ronon growls.

"Nothing." He says, holding his hands up.

"This truth serum is really effective then?" Samantha asks.

"Yes." Jennifer and Ronon simultaneously say.

"How long does it last?" John asks.

Rodney answers for them. "Almost a week."

"No anti-dote?"

"Why would they need one? It's harmless." Rodney says.

X

That night Jennifer lays in bed thinking about the day's events when her door chime rings. She gets up to answer it and the door slides open to reveal Ronon.

**TBC.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"You know I looked for you." Ronon tells an open mouthed Jennifer as he walks into her room without waiting for an invitation.

"What?" She asks.

"I looked for you. Maybe not at first. But I couldn't take it anymore and so I asked Sheppard to help me look for you." He explains.

"And?" Jennifer asks, backing away from him.

"And nothing." He answers. "He found someone else. I never got your name. I thought you were IOA. So John narrowed it down to the IOA who visited that week you came." She snorts a bit. "What?"

"I thought _you_ were IOA." She replies with a laugh.

"Do I look like I'm part of the IOA?" He asks her with amusement.

"Not at all. But you were wearing a suit that day. Not your…" She points at his outfit. "usual attire." She turns around and starts busying herself to avoid looking at him. He takes in her sleeping attire. A white loose tanktop with five buttons at the top, only 2 buttoned, revealing a hint of cleavage, her breasts fuller than before. She's not wearing anything underneath, so her nipples are showing a little bit. For bottoms, she's wearing very short pants revealing slim naked legs. Legs that he vividly remembers wrapping around his hips as he thrusts in and out of her. Even with her tiny bump, she still looks sexy. "What are you doing here, Ronon?"

This snaps him out of his thoughts. "I figured that since we're both still under the influence of the drug I might as well take advantage." He answers.

Jennifer whirls around, her eyes wide. "What?! Answers? What kind?" She asks nervously.

"Like what the hell's been bugging you?" He proceeds to ask. "I thought we were okay already."

"We were never okay, Ronon." She tells him.

"Then what happened between us? What about the other night?" He asked. "Why did you… we have sex the other night?"

"Because I wanted to." Jennifer blurts out, she slaps her hand over her mouth.

He wraps his hands around both her wrists, preventing her from covering her mouth again. "So you wanted me?"

"Yes." She squeaks.

"You still want me?"

"Yes." She chokes out.

He then lowers his head to kiss her full on the mouth. Jennifer whimpers and presses herself against his body, standing on tiptoe. He slowly lets go of her wrists and wraps his arms around her waist. Jennifer's arms snake up and around his shoulders, grabbing onto his dreads at the back of his head.

He moves his hand to the side of her waist, rubbing up and down, brushing against the undersides of her breasts. He spreads his palms, stretching his thumbs out to caress the rosy bud straining against her top. Jennifer gasps, and she feels his penis harden against her. He kisses his way down from her mouth to her neck, occasionally licking. She feels his beard tickling the top of her breasts as he nuzzles against the valley in between. His hands move up her arms to pull down the straps, the last two buttons popping out of the holes, the flaps folding down, revealing plump globes. He pushes them up to his face and kisses one after the other. Sucking on the second, as he squeezes the other one in his hand, rolling the nipple in between his fingers.

"Uh, Ronon!" Jennifer whispers. Pressing his head against her. Wanting to feel more of him.

"Admit it, Jennifer, You want this." He demands as he transfers his attentions to the first one.

"I do!" she growls.

"Then ask me." He tells her as he reluctantly pushes her away, turning around to give her privacy.

Jennifer lets out a sound of protest when he does this. "Ask you what?" She asks him, fixing her skewed top.

"Ask me if I feel the same way." He tells her, turning around to face her again. "Don't you want to know?"

"No. I mean, yes." She says, shaking her head. "Yes and no."

"Yes or no?" He presses.

"I can't… I don't know, Ronon. I do, but I don't." She says to him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared shitless." She admits.

"Of what?"

"Of what you'll say." Jennifer tells him.

"You know I can't lie to you." He reminds her. "Just ask me."

"No!" she refuses.

"Why?! He asks in frustration. "I can't lie to you." He yells. Jennifer flinches at that. He sees her reaction and immediately says "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream. I just… Jennifer, Just ask me."

"Fine!" She says. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." He answers in a heartbeat.

"Liar!"

"I can't lie to you remember?"

"You can take three stun blasts before going down. What makes this drug so different?" she asks him, desperation lacing her voice. "How do I know that you're not immune to it?"

"Stun blasts affect me physically. This drug…" He starts to say.

She continues for him and says "affects us chemically."

"See! You know this." He tells her, taking a step towards her.

She takes a step back and says "Fine, you've proven your point. Doesn't mean it changes anything."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to be involved with someone who plays the field." She says to him with hurt in her eyes.

"I don't understand." He replies.

"Doesn't matter." She tells him.

"Yes it does. What do you mean?" He asks. "Look, I know that at least part of the reason your'e mad at me is because I kept my distance when we went back to Pan'ga." And then he continues to say "I had to. I didn't want you to go back there."

"Of course you didn't." Jennifer says under her breath.

But he hears her. "Yeah, I didn't. Coz I knew that it would be too dangerous for you to go back there. I was getting distracted having you around. I couldn't do my job of protecting you. So I had to keep my distance."

"Yeah, that worked out really well." She says sarcastically, referring to them being imprisoned.

"Because I was still distracted!" He says, raking his hand through his dreads.

"I'll bet." She scoffs.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"It means that we wouldn't have gotten in that mess we were in if you had kept your dick in your pants." She tells him with a blush. Ronon frowns. "Your distraction." Jennifer reminds him gesturing with open and closed quotation marks.

"What?!" he asks.

"Oh don't pretend innocence!"

"I can't!" He protests.

"OH. MY. GOD." Jennifer says. "Really, Ronon? Did you already forget about your girlfriend back on Pan'ga?"

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" Ronon asks incredulously.

"Geez! Seriously? You have that many?!" she asks him, a humorless laugh escapes her.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Fine. Girlfriend. Mistress. Woman, concubine. Whatever you want to call your… whatever." Ronon just scowls some more. "Tall, curvy curly haired brunette? Ring any bells? Or is she just one of the many women you visit at Pan'ga since you're such a frequent visitor."

"Curly Hair?"

"Yes."

Ronon starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asks him, scowling.

"I think that…" Still laughing "on your planet, it would be called incest if me and her got together."

"What?" She asks in confusion.

"She's my cousin. Misha." He informs her with a smirk.

"Cousin?" She squeaks. He nods in answer. "Oh."

"Yeah. I had breakfast with her and her family." He tells her. "She and her husband gave us their support when we tried to get the Pan'gans to agree to becoming our allies."

"But where were you the night before?"

"In the cottage with you." He says to her. "I slipped in after you fell asleep then left before the sun came up."

"Oh." Jennifer says dumbly.

"Yeah. Oh." He repeats with a laugh.

"Now I feel stupid."

"You should." He says to her. She frowns at him. He smiles instead and pulls her in for a hug.

**TBC.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: So sorry for the long wait. My laptop was sick. And it made me really sad. But now he's okay. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

"I hear that sex is good when you're pregnant." Ronon tells her as he buries his nose against her neck. Jennifer laughs at this sudden statement. "Did they mean that it's good for the baby or just really feels good?"

Jennifer leans back from his embrace to look up at him. "Both. Something about hormones and…"

Ronon doesn't let her finish by leaning down to kiss her fiercely. Grabbing her by her thighs, he wraps them around his waist as he walks to her bed and sets her down on the edge as he kneels in front of her to be at eyelevel. "I missed you." Ronon admits. "When you left I was… I dunno, lost, I think."

"I missed you too." She replies. Holding on to his dreads, pulling them gently so she can tip his head back and kiss him fully on the lips. "I never stopped thinking about you. I didn't even really know you."

Ronon's hands move down to her hips, tugging at the waistband of her shorts. She lifts up her ass to help him slide her bottoms off. Jennifer squeaks when he does this and quickly covers a part of her underwear.

"What?" He asks, confusion in his eyes.

"Nothing." She answers, shaking her head. She wiggles her hips, using her one and to take her underpants off.

Ronon frowns even more. "What?" He tries to pry her hand away from her underwear. But she refuses to let go, and pushes her panty down, bunching it up. Ronon is finally able to move her hand from her underwear and laughs really hard when he sees what she was trying to cover up.

"It's comfy!" She protests.

"I'm not doubting that." He says, fingering the dime sized hole. "Airy."

"Shut up." Jennifer mutters.

"I think it's sexy." Ronon tells her, poking his finger inside the hole to touch the sensitive skin just above her right thigh, causing her to shiver. He pulls her head down for another kiss and at the same time, tugs off her old underwear.

Again, Jennifer lifts up to help him. And when she's naked from the waist down, he gently pushes against her shoulders. Silently telling her to lay back. He pulls her hips forward and pulls her thighs apart. Jennifer lifts her head slightly to watch what he's about to do and he looks up at her and into her eyes. She's mesmerized by the look in his eyes. They're filled with so much emotion. Lust, passion and so many other things that she has never seen on any other man's eyes before. Like she's the only woman in the world.

Ronon kisses the top of her shaved mound, tracing a finger along the lips of her sex until he found her sensitive nub. Jennifer couldn't help the shudder that goes through her. She's already slightly damp, and so dips his face down and flicks out his tongue. She throws her head back in pure ecstasy. Upon seeing this, Ronon repeats what he had just down, but does it a lot more slowly. He hears her whimper in delight. He smiles at this. Then suddenly she feels his tongue lapping more of her. Ronon explores her more and more with his mouth. He feels her clit swell at this, and takes it into his mouth, stretching it slightly. Jennifer lifts up and forward when she feels this, crying out loud in pleasure, grabbing his head and pushing him against her. He could feel her body tighten and tense up so he thrusts two fingers in her lovehole. Her thighs clamp around his neck in surprise and he sucks harder, lapping up the juices that are already flowing freely out of her.

"Ronon! Oh god! Oh God! Ronon!" He feels the muscles in her vagina tighten around his fingers as she convulses. As this is going on, he's already freeing his cock from his pants. Without letting her come down from her orgasm, he plunges in her wet canal, causing her to buck against him.

"Argh!" He groans as he feels her velvety walls surround his rock hard cock. Grabbing one leg, he lifts up to his shoulder and pistons in and out of her. "Look at me." He demands in between thrusts, grabbing a full breast. She looks up at him with half-open eyes. Her eyes glazed still from her high. He thumbs her clit to wake her up. "I want you to cum for me again, Jennifer."

"Yes." She breathes.

He looks down at their joined hips, watching himself enter in and out of her. He rubs her clit harder and she moans sexily. He increases his pace when he sees her grab onto the sheets, ready to cum again for the second time. And when he feels her muscles contract, it feels so amazing around his cock. He's close, so he pinches the nub to get her over the edge the same time he does. And when he feels his balls tighten and her breathing become erratic, he lets go. Ejaculating in her vagina as she screams in rapture, coming apart all over him.

"Dear God, that was amazing!" Jennifer says as he collapses on top of her.

"Sorry." He tells her, pulling away from her so as not to crush her.

"No." Jennifer protests, pulling him back down on her. "This feels nice." She adds, wrapping her legs around his torso.

Ronon, then pulls her up so that they can lay down in the middle of the bed. He pulls her body against his side, pillowing her head with his arm. Jennifer pulls his thigh over hers, rubbing the tiny hairs on it. "I think we should do this again."

Jennifer laughs and then agrees. "I think we should, too."

His hand moves over her stomach to rub the tiny bump. "Can I ask who the father is?"

Jennifer swallows hard as she hears this question.

X

"So where is Chewie?" John asks Teyla as they enter their quarters. John had moved in a few days before their mission. Making their relationship more official.

"Colonel Sheppard. Teyla. Welcome back." Marie says as she gets up from the couch.

"It's good to be back, Marie. I hope Torren wasn't too much trouble." Teyla tells her.

"No, of course not. He was perfect. And I was able to catch up with my reading." Marie answers. "How is Dr. Keller doing?"

"A little rattled." John answers as he picks up Torren who woke up as soon as he heard his mother's voice. "Hey there little guy." Torren gurgles as his lifted up in John's arms. He grabs John's nose and gives him a wet kiss on his cheeks. Teyla smiles at this and walks over to them, giving her son a gentle kiss on his forehead. John then leans down to give Teyla a kiss, which lasts a little too long for Marie.

"I guess that's my cue." Marie says as she picks up her book.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Marie."

"No, no. Not a problem. We need more of you," She says waving at the little family "around here. Makes this place feel more like home. Right?"

"Thanks again, Marie." John says, as they walk her to the door.

"Anytime, colonel. Teyla. Goodnight, Torren." She says, shaking his finger lightly.

"Let's clean up." Teyla suggests, pulling John and her son towards the bathroom. "By the way, Ronon, if you must know, last I heard, he was headed to Jennifer's quarters to talk to her."

"Really?" His eyebrow cocks up at this information. "What about."

"I am guessing, their current predicament."

"Way to go big guy. Taking the initiative." John says proudly. "So anyway, you've been hanging out with Jennifer a lot lately. Do you know who the father is? I mean, I'm just being a concerned friend here. I really don't want to see Ronon hurt anymore if the father of the baby suddenly wants to be a part of the baby's life."

"She never said anything about the father. She's very, how do you say this, mum, about it." Teyla tells him. "But I don't think Jennifer would have moved here if she was still with the father."

"What about Ronon?" John asks.

"What about Ronon?" Teyla repeats.

"Ronon could be the father." John says as he sits on the edge of the tub with Torren on his lap.

Teyla reaches for a towel and sets it on the counter as she turns the faucet on to wash her face. She turns to face John, leaning her hip against the counter. "I asked him the same thing."

"And?"

"And he said it was impossible."

"Why would it be impossible?"

She turns back to face the mirror and places her hands under the running water. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but promise me you won't say anything to Ronon."

"I promise." John swears. Then lifting Torren's chubby arms, he adds in a little voice "I promise too." Waving the baby's hand.

Teyla laughs at this, shaking her head. "Ronon said that he's not able to father a child."

"What? Why?"

"He says that when his woman, Melena, was still alive, they tried to have a baby. Many times. But she couldn't conceive. At first, they thought it was her. But they performed a few tests, and she came out fine."

John nodded at this. "But did they perform tests on him, too?"

"He didn't say." Teyla replies as she wipes her face dry. "Why? Do you think they could've been wrong?"

"It's possible." John says. "I have to admit, Jennifer looks at Ronon differently. You know what I mean?"

"Yes I do. She's in love with him. It's obvious."

"And she doesn't strike me as the kind of girl who would sleep with somebody else if she was in love with another." John says. They're both silent as they contemplate this. "So what should we do?"

"Nothing." Teyla says. "They're both grown ups. I think they should settle this themselves without us getting in the middle."

"And if they don't?"

"Like I said, John, Ronon is already in Jennifer's quarters, settling things."

**TBC.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ronon tells her quickly when he sees her hesitate. "But at least tell me if he's still around…"

Jennifer nods slowly in answer. "Yes he is."

This makes Ronon sit up quickly. "You're still with him?" He asks with hurt in his voice.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean, I don't know." She says frantically, sitting up also.

"Then what?" He asks. "Are you with him or not?"

Jennifer gets out of bed, dragging the sheet along with her. "I don't know Ronon." She answers, turning away from him. She covers her mouth with her hand. Taking a deep breath she turns back around to face him again. "Are we?"

"What?"

"I mean, are we together?" She asks, throwing her hands up, snorting a little.

"What does that have to do with the question?" He asks and then quickly adds. "I mean, of course it does, but I'm asking if you're still with the baby's father."

"Exactly." Jennifer replies.

"I don't get it." He tells her.

She looks down at her belly and then back up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I don't understand." He says, getting up from bed. "What are you telling me."

"I'm trying to say that you're… you're the father."

Instead of the yelling that Jennifer expected, she hears him laughing instead.

"Mine?" Ronon asks. He shakes his head. "Jennifer, I don't know where you got the idea that that baby is mine, but… ha!"

"You don't believe me?" She asks with a frown.

"You must be mistaken."

"I think I would know… I _am_ a doctor."

"Doctors make mistakes, too." Ronon tells her.

"Why do you think this baby isn't yours?" Jennifer asks.

"I don't think. I know." He tells her more seriously.

"Fine, why do you say that this baby isn't yours?"

"Because it can't be." He says. "Back when… back when I was still with Melena, we tried to have a baby."

"And she could never conceive?" Jennifer asked.

"No. So we went to a doctor."

"Let me guess, they couldn't find anything wrong with her." She says. Ronon nods his head in answer. "So you assumed that it was you?"

"Yeah."

"Did they ever test you?"

"No."

"So why are you so sure it's you?" She asks. He shrugs. "Well I've got news for you, Ronon." Jennifer says with a snort. "There's nothing wrong with you. This baby," she points to her belly. "is definitely yours."

"How are you so sure?" He asks, frowning.

"Because I wasn't with anyone for a year before I met you. And I haven't been with anyone since you."

Ronon just stares at her. Still not believing.

"Unless I'm the Virgin Mary and this is an immaculate conception."

"Who?" He shakes his head and then asks. "So the baby you're carrying is mine?"

"Yes."

He swallows the lump in his throat. He looks at her for a second and then starts to pick up his clothes. Pulling them on as he makes his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I need some air." He answers without looking at her.

"Ronon…"

"I need to think about this." And with that, he leaves her room.

**X**

The next day, John finds Ronon sitting in the mess hall. "Dude, you look like you didn't get ny sleep." John says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I've been up all night."

"I'll bet." John says with a wink.

"I was up all night out here." He tells him.

"What? Why?" John asks as he takes a spoonful of cereal.

"Jennifer told me that the baby is mine."

John leans back on his chair, still holding his spoon. "So it _is_ yours. Isn't that good news?"

"I don't know." Ronon says. "Why did it take so long for her to tell me? And did she even try to look for me all those months she was gone?"

"I don't know man, those are the kinds of questions you should be asking her, not me."

"Right." Ronon says, leaning back on his chair. They sit there quietly for a few minutes before he finally gets up.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Jennifer."

"I think she's already in the infirmary. Now wouldn't be a really good time to talk to her about your situation. She seemed a bit busy."

"You've seen her? How does she look?"

"Busy, like I said." John says with a laugh.

"Right."

**X**

Later that night…

"Did you try to look for me?" He asked as the door to her quarters slide open.

"I did. But I couldn't find you. Obviously, I was looking in the wrong place." She told him. "And then after a month, I stopped. I figured if you wanted to find me, you'd be looking, too." She stepped back from the door and gestured for him to come in.

"And why didn't you tell me when you got here?" He asks, walking through her doorway.

"I wanted to. Believe me I wanted to." Jennifer tells him. "But how could I after the way you acted when we were at the sparring room?"

"I was in shock."

"Well, Ronon, I was, too. So yeah, I was wrong for not telling you sooner. And I'm sorry I waited this long. I'm sorry that it took a truth serum to make me admit it." Jennifer tells him. "But why would it matter now? You already know. And now the ball is on your court."

"I don't…" Ronon begins to say.

"I'm saying that it's up to you. It's up to you if you want to be involved with the baby's life." Jennifer tells him. "I'm not asking for any support. But it would be nice if you tried to be present throughout the baby's life."

"What kind of question is that?" He asks. "Of course I want to be a part of my child's life."

"Good then. I guess that's settled." Jennifer says.

"What about…?" Ronon starts to ask, but his comm link goes off.

"_Ronon, we need you in the control room right away."_ Chuck says.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Ronon says. He turns to Jennifer. "I think we need to talk some more when I get back."

"Yeah, I think so, too." Jennifer agrees.

"Goodnight." He says as he leaves her room.

"Goodnight." Jennifer whispers.

**TBC.**


End file.
